Kellyn and Wendy: New Love
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Kellyn and Wendy are best friends who are involved in abusive relationships, which take a serious toll on them. When they're free of their abusers, romance between them flourishes. Contains descriptions of physical, verbal and mental abuse. I couldn't find any ship names, so I made my own: I think Kendy or EnergeticRangerShipping sound rather nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Pokemon!**

A/N: Contains descriptions of abuse

Kellyn and Wendy: Friendship and Love

Hello there everyone, my name's Kellyn. I'm twenty-three years old and a Top Ranger at the Ranger Union, thanks to the work of several Top Ranger, Almia was saved from Team Dim Sun. It may have seemed like a long time ago since all of us Top Rangers stormed the Altru Tower, which was actually being used as Team Dim Sun's base of operations, but it was only last month. My family was so happy to hear of the great work that I did, especially my sister, Jennifer, who is only a year younger than me. As I was tiredly walking to the Ranger Union after completing about a dozen quests, I couldn't help but wonder about my relationship with Rhythmi, a Top Operator.

_'__Man, I'm not happy with Rhythmi at all. I've known her for quite a few years and at first…she was so nice, sweet and caring…but now she can be rather abusive and it's something I really detest. I do want to leave her but I would rather stay with her and take the abuse then have her do it to someone else, especially considering the physical abuse that she does to me…I can't take it. It's just as bad with what my best friend, Wendy, the Flying Ranger, has been telling me about how Sven was treating her similarly and it breaks my heart to hear her say that. We've been friends for five years now and I'm thinking of telling her that she should leave Sven…maybe I'll do the same and leave Rhythmi, this relationship isn't healthy for either of us. I always figured I would be happy with Rhythmi...it's sad how I was at first, but now it's just terrifying to be around her. Even though Rhythmi or Sven will most likely continue the abuse and do it to the next person they date, I know that Wendy and I will do what we can to protect them.' _I thought to myself as I felt a few tears forming, though I did my best to stay strong as I walked inside the Ranger Union, finding it odd that no one else was outside like they would usually be.

I walked up to the second floor and saw Rhythmi coming out of the cafeteria and even though I wanted to confront her about her abuse and leave her, I was still scared of her. I tried to turn and head back downstairs but unfortunately, she saw me anyway.

"Hi Kellyn, there you are! I've been looking for you today, where have you been?" Rhythmi asked as I faced her as she made her way over to me and hugged me.

_'__I'm doing horrible because of your abuse and the way Sven treats Wendy. I'd be happy with Wendy instead of you, so I would rather leave you. You sicken me.' _I thought to myself as it was something I wanted to say to Rhythmi, though I was a bit fearful of actually telling it to Rhythmi.

"Hi Rhythmi, I'm doing good, I was doing a few quests today, Marcus helped me out with some of the people needing assistance as my map was acting up. What have you been up to today? Hopefully you weren't working too hard!" I asked.

"I was fixing up some monitors and equipment in the Operators' Room and helping some Rangers out. It wasn't too bad; I still got a lot of energy left! Did you want to go somewhere today?" Rhythmi said.

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could just relax today, I'm rather tired but is it okay if we go somewhere tomorrow?" I asked as I was trying to think of how to tell Rhythmi I'm breaking up with her.

Rhythmi's expression went from a smile to a scowl as she stepped closer to me. Even though I was a foot taller than her since she was 5'5, I was still intimidated by her. Rhythmi could definitely change her attitude into something fierce when she wanted to and it was even more scarier than dealing with Darkrai. Before I could even react, Rhythmi slapped me hard across the face, which shocked me as I heard someone gasp, though I was too stunned to turn around to see who it was. Rhythmi may have slapped, punched and bit me before, but her hitting me where someone could see caught me off guard.

"Really? I've been working all day and waited for you to come back, only for you to say that you're tired? How pathetic, I'll be in the Operators' Room then." Rhythmi said as she started to walk away.

"Good, it's over Rhythmi. The way you've been abusing me mentally and verbally was enough, but I can't take the physical abuse. Do you know how hard it is to hide some of the scratches and black eyes I've got? I'm ashamed to even tell my best friend, Wendy how often you hit me and despite this, I haven't left you, yet you still treat me like I'm nothing. Are you aware of how many times I've cried because of how often you abuse me daily? No, and I know you don't care…the only reason I even stay with you is because while I can't stand the abuse, I would hate it even more if it happened to someone else. But now I can say that even considering that, I know that I'll do what I can to protect the next person you'll be with." I said as I poured out all my frustration, sadness and anger at Rhythmi, who appeared shocked for a moment before she smirked.

"You can't leave me; you don't have the guts to do it." Rhythmi said.

"I don't? It's funny you say that, because I just did." I said.

I turned around and walked away from Rhythmi, trying to head towards the escalator despite what just occurred and spotted Wendy by the escalator, with tears in her eyes.

_'__I'll make sure to inform Chairperson Erma of Rhythmi and Sven right now, she's currently on the first floor but first…I have to see if Wendy is crying because of the similarities between Rhythmi and Sven, or because of what she just saw.' _I thought to myself as I walked up to Wendy, who was sniffling.

"Hi Wendy, please don't cry, I'm very sorry about what you just saw." I said as Wendy embraced me as I hugged her back.

"K-Kellyn, I'm the one who's sorry. Rhythmi has made you suffer so much…just like Sven has done the same to me…what are we going to do? They're both so possessive…we'll always continued to be used by them." Wendy said as she continued to sniffle.

"No we won't. I'm going to Chairperson Erma right now and I would like for you to join me. We have to explain what Sven and Rhythmi have been doing to us. Please Wendy…" I said as Wendy continued to sob until I lifted her chin up, which made her smile as she blushed slightly.

"Let's…let's go Kellyn, I'm ready to go when you are." Wendy said as I allowed her go down the escalator first, while I followed after her.

As we reached the first floor, I saw Chairperson Erma talking to the receptionist and happily waved us over when she spotted us, with Wendy and I walking over to her.

"Hello dearies, lovely day today, isn't it? I wanted to compliment the both of you, Kellyn, wonderful work on doing those quests, the citizens as usual, were very happy with your kindness and compassion. Wendy, your skills on your Staraptor were amazing, it was truly great! Is there something I can help you two with?" Chairperson Erma asked as I took a deep breath.

"Yes Chairperson Erma, thank you for the kind words. Wendy and I would like to speak to you privately with an issue that's been occurring for a few weeks, it's very urgent. May we please have this discussion in your office?" I asked as Chairperson Erma became concerned.  
"Oh my, if something is troubling you two, please tell me. Follow me to my office, it's right this way." Chairperson Erma said as we went around the receptionist counter and walked to a door at the back of the reception area.

"I'll try to stay strong; I would have been too scared to tell Chairperson Erma if it wasn't for you." Wendy said as I smiled at her.

As we entered, Wendy and I found ourselves in a large room with a sturdy wood desk, some chairs and a large bookshelf. We went inside and put the chairs so that they would face Chairperson Erma as she entered the room, sat down and then closed the door.

"Okay dearies, please tell me what the problem is. I'm here to help every employee of the Ranger Union, especially my Top Rangers. Help yourselves to some water if you'd like!" Chairperson Erma said as Wendy and I opened our water bottles, afterwards, I took a deep breath.

"Well ma'am…the issue is that…Wendy and I are being abused by Sven and Rhythmi. It's been happening on a daily basis and we need you to help us. Please Chairperson Erma, we can't take their abuse…I broke up with Rhythmi, but I suspect Sven will act as if nothing's happened. I can show you a scratch that Rhythmi gave me the other day, she even gave me a black eye too, look!" I said as I took the sleeve of my Ranger uniform and showed a large scratch on my shoulder, as well as a couple of scratches next to it, which were rather deep from Rhythmi's nails.

Chairperson Erma looked extremely shocked, while Wendy observed my scratches with an equally horrified expression. I put my sleeve down, wondering how Chairperson Erma would react when I took some water and removed the concealer I put over my eye, which revealed how badly Rhythmi had hit me, though it wasn't bad enough that my eye was swollen shut.

"Wow…I never imagined Rhythmi as being so vicious…Wendy…do you have scratches from Sven?" Chairperson Erma asked as Wendy slowly nodded.

"Yes I do, they're not as bad as Kellyn's." Wendy said as she showed that she also had a black eye and some scratches on her arms which were covered up with bandages.

"W-Wendy…I'm sorry that you went through that. I've known you for so long and I should have protected you." I said as I started to cry, though Wendy quickly got up and gave me another hug.

"Don't cry Kellyn, it's not your fault. You and I both were too afraid to show the abuse we received. Please don't blame yourself." Wendy said as I managed to calm down.

As Wendy sat back down, I saw Chairperson Erma holding back some tears, though she did sniffle quite a bit considering how Wendy and I were being abused and were afraid to even mention anything to anyone besides one another.

"Kellyn and Wendy, I am going to discipline Sven and Rhythmi right this instance. Wendy, do you happen to know where Sven is? I haven't seen him anywhere today." Chairperson Erma said.

"No ma'am, Sven might be my Ranger partner, but I haven't seen him either. Maybe he's upstairs with Rhythmi, should we go with you?" Wendy asked.

"Yes dearie, let's look for Sven upstairs first. Please led the way." Chairperson Erma said as we exited the room with Chairperson Erma following us as I held the door open for her.

We made our way to the second floor and were happy that we didn't encounter Rhythmi or Sven and quickly got on the next escalator to reach the third floor. When we looked around the Operators' Room, we saw Sven talking to Rhythmi who was sitting down at a table. Sven appeared very angry, though he was talking quietly enough that we couldn't hear what he was saying. As I cautiously approached with Wendy and Chairperson Erma behind me, Sven noticed me and turned around. I heard Wendy come next to me and I was happy she was now by my side since she didn't appear to be as afraid as Sven as she was previously. Sven stomped over to us; his eyes filled with rage as he got within a foot from my face.

"Well, if it isn't Wendy…you're with Kellyn now, aren't you? I don't know what you like about this tall freak, look at him! You two are perfect for each other since you're both total losers." Sven said as he smirked.

"He…he's not a loser, Kellyn is a great Ranger and he even caught Regigigas single handedly. Why do you hate him so much? Why…why do you treat me so awful? All I wanted was love." Wendy said as I felt my heart break.

"You're really idiotic you know. There are several reasons I hate Kellyn, none of which matter to you. Aside from that, I treat you like that because that's exactly what you deserve, you're pitiful." Sven said as I felt Wendy shudder.

"Don't talk to her that way, you should treat people with respect, especially if they've earned it. I don't care if you insult me, but don't make fun of my best friend." I said as I scowled at Sven, making him flinch.

"Heh, you know, I will explain one of the reasons I've always despised you. It was ever since you first entered the Ranger Union, something about your friendly and caring attitude disgusted me. I only hated you even more when you saved Almia, that should have been me! I think you should get lost now; I'll deal with you later. It's time for Wendy's punishment." Sven said as he threw a punch at Wendy, though I managed to block it as I countered with a punch in the face, knocking him off of his feet as he fell on the ground, unconscious, as his nose bled slightly.

"Don't even think of assaulting my best friend, got it?" I said as I glanced at Chairperson Erma, who was completely shocked with what she was seeing.

"Thank you for standing up for me Kellyn…thank you." Wendy said as she hugged me as Rhythmi ran up to us.

"Kellyn! How could you hurt Sven? What's the matter with you?!" Rhythmi said as she yelled at me, paying Wendy no mind.

"I punched Sven because he tried attacking Wendy. I had to defend her from getting hurt." I said as I felt my body start to shake as Rhythmi's expression changed, her expression a fearful scowl as she glanced over at Wendy, who stood her ground and glared back at Rhythmi.

"So you're defending her? How pitiful. I'm surprised someone as lowly as you was allowed to become a Ranger, let alone able to save Almia. You're a horrible excuse for a Ranger." Rhythmi said with a sneer as she slapped me once more and then spat in my face, which made me start to tremble as I started to cry. Wendy wiped my face and even with her gesture, I still had tears coming down my face which only made Rhythmi grin more.

"Look at you cry, you're supposedly a Top Ranger huh? If I knew you would be such an emotional wreck, I would have just beat you more and more." Rhythmi said.

At this point, Wendy become furious as she immediately slapped Rhythmi across the face, hard enough to leave a red handprint on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Chapter 2: Comfort and Romance

"Don't touch him. You're despicable and disgusting for treating Kellyn that way." Wendy said as I ceased trembling while Wendy's glare at Rhythmi was enough to silence her.

Before Rhythmi could even try anything, Sven regained consciousness and Rhythmi helped him up, though Chairperson Erma stepped out from behind Wendy, which made both of their eyes widen.

"Sven, Rhythmi, it's clear that you two have no respect for others, especially the ones that you say you love. You're both fired and are no longer employees of the Ranger Union. The two of you are going to be sent to another region due to your abusive behavior, I think the Fiore Jail would suit you two quite well." Chairperson Erma said as two Rangers approached them from behind and put zip ties on Rhythmi and Sven.

"B-but those two started it, we were only acting in self-defense! You can't fire us!" Rhythmi said.

"That's right, you can't take us to jail. We didn't do anything wrong!" Sven said.

"That's not true, Wendy and Kellyn informed me of your behavior and actually seeing it firsthand proves that they didn't start anything. Wendy and Kellyn were doing quests all day in different towns while the two of you were here. Tom, Fernando, please take them to the boat going to Fiore Jail." Chairperson Erma said as both men nodded and took Sven and Rhythmi downstairs.

"It's…it's over, we're free from our abusers!" Wendy said as she gave me another hug.

"You're welcome Wendy, I'm glad I could help you out." I said as I felt my heart starting to race.

"Oh dearies…you two have suffered terribly because of them. Don't you two worry though, once the sentences for those two are over, they'll still be in Fiore and neither of them will be allowed back in Almia since they know you two are going to be here. I'll go fill out the report, you two got some catching up to do. I recommend the two of you go into Pueltown and enjoy yourselves." Chairperson Erma said as she smiled and headed downstairs.

"I'm so glad we don't have to deal with them anymore. Maybe you and I could head to Pueltown and relax like Chairperson Erma suggested? Would…would you like to go with me?" Wendy asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"You bet I do, let's go!" I said as Wendy smiled brightly.

_'__Wow…that smile was amazing…I think I'll request for Wendy to be my Ranger partner from now on. But first, I'd like to ask Wendy if she would be okay with that.' _I thought to myself as we headed out of the Ranger Union.

"Kellyn, you seem deep in thought, are you doing okay? You're not worried about Sven or Rhythmi, are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm doing okay, I wasn't worried about them, they can't hurt us anymore. I…I was wondering though…since you technically don't have a Ranger partner now…would you like to be my Ranger partner?" I nervously asked as Wendy smiled once more.

"Of course I would! When we come back from Pueltown, we can go to Chairperson Erma and request for each other to be partners! I was hoping you would ask something else though…" Wendy said as she whispered the last part.

"What was the last thing you said Wendy? It sounded as if you said that you were hoping I'd ask you something else, is that right?" I said as Wendy blushed heavily right as we reached Pueltown.

"I…er…oh! There's the place I wanted to go with you! It's right over there, let's go!" Wendy said as she grabbed my hand.

Having Wendy hold my hand definitely made me blush and I soon saw where she wanted to show me. Right beside a small bakery was an area that had several flowers and a large water fountain in the center. Wendy, briefly let go of my hands, sat down and patted the ground next to me. With a smile on my face, I happily sat next to her and observed the flowers gently swaying in the wind.

"So this is where you wanted to take me, I've seen it before and it looks beautiful every time." I said as Wendy smiled.

"I know, I remember you and I coming here before, a few years ago. Thank you for coming with me and for being my friend all these years. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done." Wendy said as she took my hands in hers while she blushed.

"I-it's no problem at all Wendy, I'm always glad to see a smile on your face. Can…can we just sit here for a while?" I asked as Wendy gave me a hug.

"That's so sweet of you Kellyn. Of course we can sit here together!" Wendy said as she placed her head on my shoulder, which made me blush.

Wendy and I sat there for about two hours or so, I wasn't really counting the time but I was happy being there with her. After it started getting dark, I got up and stretched as I held my hand out for Wendy, where she happily took it.

"That was relaxing, I had a great time. Would you like to head back to the Ranger Union, or did you want to do some patrols around Union Road and Pueltown? It's only 7:35 P.M. now, whichever one you'd like to do is okay with me." I said.

"Hmm, we can head back to the Ranger Union! Chairperson Erma might be finishing up for the day, let's hurry before she goes to bed!" Wendy said as we both ran back to the Ranger Union.

As Wendy and I entered the Ranger Union, we saw Chairperson Erma coming down the escalator. While she wasn't in her pajamas, we still wanted to talk with her quickly so we didn't end up delaying her for any of her duties, so Wendy and I walked up to her as she smiled at us.

"Hello dearies, what can I do for you two?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"Hello Chairperson Erma, we wanted to let you know that Wendy and I would like to be Ranger partners together. I think that she and I would be a great duo together." I said as Wendy smiled.

"I'd love to be partners with Kellyn, he definitely knows what he's doing. He's gone through many things as a Top Ranger, so I would really love to be partners with him." Wendy said.

"I agree with the both of you. I think you two are perfect for each other. You're now officially Ranger partners!" Chairperson Erma exclaimed.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma, we appreciate it!" Wendy said as we hugged each other.

"You're welcome dearies, I'll be headed to bed in the next hour or so. Since you two are now partners, Wendy, you'll be sleeping in Kellyn's room from now on. There aren't any other Rangers in there besides the two of you but with how good friends the both of you are, that'll be a good thing." Chairperson Erma said as we both blushed.

"Thanks Chairperson Erma, we'll be going to our room now! Good night!" I said as we waved to Chairperson Erma, heading to our room which was to the right of the reception counter.

Wendy and I entered inside the room and I flicked the light switch on. We both took off our shoes and I couldn't help but smile as I saw how she was in awe at how neat my room was. The room itself was huge and had a dresser, fridge, washer and a dryer, microwave, oven and a sink at the back of the room, while the left-hand side had a door to the bathroom and the right-hand side had a large bed.

"Wow, this room is much nicer than the one I was in with Sven. It had all of the same appliances but I certainly wasn't able to use most of the things in the room. For instance, Sven would always get angry anytime I wanted to use the sink just to clean the dishes, he'd just do it himself. At least he was nice enough to let me use the bathroom, however, he really wouldn't want me to use anything else in the room but…I don't have to worry about him anymore." Wendy said as I started to tear up, I did my best to hold back my tears but I only ended up crying more and more, though Wendy embraced me.

"Wendy…I didn't know it was that bad…I'm so sorry." I said as I continued to sob.

"Kellyn, please don't cry. Every time I see you cry, it just breaks my heart. I'm here for you just like how you're here for me." Wendy said as I managed to regain my composure after a few minutes.

"I understand, thank you Wendy. I'm always going to be by your side. Would you like to sleep on my bed? I'll sleep on the floor so you can rest easily, I'm feeling rather exhausted considering today." I said.

"You're so sweet Kellyn, I'm pretty tired too, but…I actually don't have any pajamas to wear. I don't want you to sleep on the floor, I can do that instead!" Wendy said as I shook my head.

"No Wendy, I would be happy if you sleep on the bed. You need to get a good night's rest after dealing with today. Besides, I have pajamas you can use!" I said as Wendy started twiddling her fingers.

"Thank you Kellyn, I appreciate that, but w-what if we slept next to each other? W-would that be okay?" Wendy asked as we both blushed.

"Of course, let me go ahead and get ready for bed!" I said.

I walked over to the dresser and took out two pairs of pajamas, both of them with silhouettes of Staraptor on them as I handed a pair to Wendy and ran in the bathroom to change quickly. As I finished getting ready for bed, I exited the bathroom and saw Wendy lying down at the very edge of the bed. I went ahead and put my Ranger uniform in the dresser and saw that Wendy neatly put her uniform inside, I put mine next to hers and then took off the light and got into bed myself.

"Wendy, can you please move towards the center of the bed? I don't want you falling off. Besides, this is your bed too and I certainly would never mind you sleeping on the bed. Please get comfortable, you need your rest." I said.

"Thank you Kellyn, Sven would usually have me sleep at the edge of the bed, though most of the time he would have me sleep on the floor." Wendy said.

"Wow, that's horrible…it's okay Wendy, you'll be sleeping on the bed now." I said.

Wendy moved much closer to the point where both of our noses were only a few inches away from each other. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I soon felt Wendy poking my nose, which made me open my eyes.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get your attention. I know I said it a lot today, but I really wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you convincing me to tell Chairperson Erma about Sven, I would have still been with him. Plus your nose just looks really pokable." Wendy said as I smiled.

"No need to be sorry, I would do just about anything to make you happy. Thank you for always supporting me and for saying my nose is pokable too. Good night Wendy." I said.

"Haha, not a problem! Good night Kellyn." Wendy said as she closed her eyes, while I did the same and soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up next morning and found Wendy with her arm on top of me, which made me blush as I observed how close we were. I checked my Fine Styler and saw that it was 11:42 A.M. Despite wanting to get ready, I couldn't help but lie down a few extra minutes next to Wendy as I saw how peacefully she was sleeping.

"Wow, this is probably the best sleep Wendy has had in months." I said as I smiled and gently moved Wendy's arm so I could get ready.


	3. Chapter 3: Timid and Adorable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 3: Timid and Adorable

After I finished getting ready for the day, I exited the bathroom and saw that Wendy was sitting up on the bed as she looked at me and waved.

"Good morning Kellyn, did you have a good rest?" Wendy asked.

"Morning Wendy, I definitely did, are you excited for today?" I asked as Wendy got her uniform from the dresser while I put my pajamas away.

"I am, let me just get ready, I won't take long!" Wendy said as she went in the bathroom.

After waiting on the bed for about ten minutes or so, I quickly looked through my Styler for any quests and saw that there was one available at the moment where someone in Pueltown needed help finding their lost Sunflora.

_'__I'll ask Wendy if she'd like to do the quest once she's finished getting ready.' _I thought to myself as Wendy exited the bathroom, looking just as beautiful as ever.

"Sorry I took so long, I'm ready to go now!" Wendy said as we exited the room.

"Don't worry Wendy, you didn't take long at all! There's a quest that's available to us that you and I could do if you'd like. After that though, there really isn't much else to do, is there anywhere you had in mind after we finish the quest?" I asked as Wendy twiddled her thumbs.

"W-well…maybe when we're done with the quest, you and I could hang out in Pueltown? There's a new café there that I'd like to try, it's called the Almia Café. I heard from Linda that the food is really good there. Would that be okay with you?" Wendy asked as she glanced at me before quickly looking away.

"Almia Café sounds like a great place to me. I'd love to go there when we're done with the quest, it's in Pueltown and we'll need to help someone find a Sunflora, I'll just need to check the information once we reach there since it hasn't updated yet!" I said as I checked to make sure that my wallet was in my pocket.

"Really? Great! Let's go do that quest then!" Wendy said as we headed out of the Ranger Union.

Within minutes, Wendy and I walked to Pueltown and I looked around to see if any citizens were going to walk towards us or try to get our attention. As I checked the quest again, I saw that the citizen needing our help was an elderly man named John.

"Wendy, the quest information updated, we need to help an elderly man named John!" I said as an elderly man walked up to us.

"Well that was certainly quick!" Wendy said as the man approached us.

"Hello there Top Rangers, as you can both imagine, my name is John. I take it that a lovely couple such as yourselves are going to help me find my Sunflora?" John asked as we both blushed.

"Y-yes sir, we'll help you find your Sunflora, where did you last see it?" I asked as John thought for a moment.

"Thank you ever so much! I was on a bench with my Sunflora next to me, though I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, my Sunflora was gone! There are lots of flowers here, so it must be in one of these small fields hiding. Please find her!" John said.

"Not to worry, we'll help find your Sunflora!" Wendy said as John smiled and went over to a bench.

After John sat down, Wendy and I looked for his Sunflora together, searching through the flower fields to locate his missing Pokémon. We searched a few small fields and found a few Bellossom and Vileplume along the way, but no Sunflora. As we reached another field, I spotted a Sunflora's petals as it was soaking up some sun.

"It must have been tired just like John, it's experiencing chlorophyll to get energy so it can move faster!" Wendy said as I smiled, having just thought of a joke.

"It is? I thought it just wanted a tan!" I said as Wendy giggled.

"Hahah, can you imagine if Sunflora were doing that to get a tan?" Wendy said as she continued to giggle, while the Sunflora happily looked at us and hopped over.

"I know, that would be pretty funny! On the plus side, this Sunflora is very friendly. Let's bring her over to John!" I said as we helped Sunflora walk back to John.

When we approached John, we were glad to see his face light up with joy as Sunflora happily went over to him.

"Thank you for finding Sunflora, it must have been rather difficult to find her!" John said.

"No sir, it wasn't too bad, we enjoyed it quite a lot! Your Pokémon was just absorbing sunlight for energy." Wendy said.

"Ah wonderful! Let's go to the Chroma Highlands Sunflora, there's lots of Grass type Pokémon there and ample sunlight too! Thank you once again Rangers, you two are a really wonderful couple!" John said as he walked away with Sunflora walking alongside him.

"Er…Wendy, did I hear that right? Did John just say that we're a wonderful couple?" I asked as Wendy blushed and shyly nodded her head.

"Y-yes, he did! Great work on the quest, you did really awesome!" Wendy said as she smiled.

"You did an awesome job too Wendy! Marcus or Linda is going to send us our Power-Up Data anytime soon. Would you like to head to the Almia café now? It's a bit late for breakfast but we can get an early lunch if you're okay with that!" I said.

"That would be great, I thought you would have changed your mind about going since it may have been too early to eat anything." Wendy said.

"I wouldn't have changed my mind, especially because you suggested it. I'd love to go with you, in fact, we can head there right now if you'd like!" I said as Wendy's eyes widened.

"R-really? Thanks Kellyn, I'll lead the way there. From what Linda told me, the line gets rather long quickly, so we might have to wait a while. I'm ready to go!" Wendy said as she grabbed my hand and walked towards the Almia Café, which was only a block away.

"It's a good thing we're early then, looks like we can get our food then!" I said as Wendy continued to hold my hand as we neared the café.

"Hahah, sorry, I assumed that there would be people here by now. In any case, it'd be nice to get something to eat, I didn't even eat anything yesterday." Wendy said as I stopped in my tracks.

"Wendy, you didn't have any food yesterday? Is it because of…Sven?" I asked quietly as Wendy nodded.

"That's right…Sven and I were doing some quests and I wanted to eat something elsewhere since Rhythmi was in the cafeteria. He got really angry when I suggested we get some food to eat after he and I did one quest together, since I was really hungry. He just stormed off, which is why you saw him upstairs. I completed all the quests yesterday by myself and you completed yours without a Top Operator to even help you." Wendy said as my knees started to wobble.

I gave Wendy a hug after hearing what she had to say, which caught her off guard since I was hugging her as if I never wanted to let go, though she quickly hugged me back just as fiercely.

"Wendy, I'm glad that you're going to be doing better from now on. I will be by your side and I will do what I can to protect you. Let's go get some food. I insist on paying." I said as I released my embrace from Wendy and saw that she was still holding my hand, which she also noticed and immediately blushed as she gently released her hand from mine and started fidgeting both of her hands.

"Kellyn, that's so sweet of you. You're just as compassionate and nice just like the first day I met you. Are you sure that I can't pay for my food though? I don't want to inconvenience you." Wendy said.

"It's no trouble at all Wendy, you deserve to be treated with compassion. Also I'm certain that you won't pay for your food, I'll do it, eat however much you want." I said.

"I appreciate that, thank you Kellyn." Wendy said as she smiled at me.

Wendy and I walked inside and sat down at one of the tables, looking over the menu for a few minutes until we were soon greeted by a smiling waiter.

"Hello there, my name is Gerald, what can I get you started on, sir?" Gerald asked.

"I'd like the vegetable wrap and a small salad please." I said as Gerald wrote down the order.

"Nice choice, what would you like, miss?" Gerald said.

"I'll have the salad with grilled Oran berry and diced Sitrus berries please." Wendy said as Gerald wrote down her order.

"Okay, sounds good, I'll get started on your orders." Gerald said as he went to the back.

"I knew you had great taste, getting the salad with the Sitrus berries is something that I love eating! Aside from that though, don't you worry, I'll make sure you have a fun day today!" I said as Wendy smiled and blushed.  
"Hahah, you already know I'm a big fan of Sitrus berries, so I figured getting the salad with them would be a good idea. Also, I really do need a bit of relaxation so spending my day with you is exactly what I need." Wendy said.

"Yeah, they're pretty great. By the way, I figured I would ask this, when we're done eating here, would you like to head to Altru Tower? I heard they made it look much more different than before and they're actually going to focus on making different energy sources this time around!" I said.

"Altru Tower? Sure, we can head there, I've been meaning to see what sort of changes they made to it." Wendy said as Gerald brought us our food along with two glasses of water.

"There you go, I hope you two enjoy the food!" Gerald said as he went back to the kitchen.

"This looks good, when you're done eating your salad, let me know if there's anything else you want, okay Wendy?" I asked as Wendy smiled.

"I certainly will, thank you Kellyn." Wendy said as we started eating.

'_Wow, I'm captivated by how Wendy's eating, she eats so quick but at the same time, she's rather dainty about making sure her mouth doesn't get messed up. It's honestly really adorable…I could get lost in those gorgeous hazel eyes all day…' _I thought to myself as I finished off my food.

"Oh man, I'm always surprised by how quick you eat, it's really something! You should enter a speed eating competition, there's no way you'll lose!" Wendy said as she continued to eat.

"Hahah, thanks Wendy, maybe I should try one of those soon, I don't know if I'll win but they do look fun!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"That's what I like about you Kellyn, you don't mind if you win or not, you just like to enjoy yourself." Wendy said as I smiled and tried hiding my blush by drinking some water.

I took another glance at Wendy and saw her staring at me, though she quickly averted her gaze once I made eye contact and continued eating her food.

"What's wrong Wendy? Is there something on my face?" I asked as Wendy blushed.

"No Kellyn, your face is perfect, I…I mean it's clean, t-that's what I meant to say." Wendy said as she blushed a deep shade of red.

'_Perfect? Wendy's never said that before, she's been blushing quite a lot too…well, I'm glad that the feeling's mutual, I just need the right time to tell her how much I like her.' _I thought to myself.

"It is? Thanks Wendy, I was worried I got some food on my face, that would be embarrassing!" I said as Wendy giggled and finished off the rest of her food.

"No problem Kellyn, are you really sure I can't pay? You know if I don't pay you for this food I'll pay you back for it eventually." Wendy said.

"I'm very sure of it Wendy, I did tell you I would treat you." I said as Gerald walked over.

"Hello, how was the food?" Gerald asked.

"It was delicious, thank you. We'd like the bill please." I said as Gerald printed out a receipt with the bill totaling two thousand Pokédollars. I took out my wallet and handed Gerald the two thousand Pokédollars plus an additional five hundred Pokédollar tip.

"Thank you, I appreciate your business. Come again!" Gerald said as we both exited the café while I held open the door for Wendy so she could go first.


	4. Chapter 4: Discussing the Abuse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

A/N: Descriptions of abuse are mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Discussing the Abuse

"Thank you Kellyn, you're such a gentleman!" Wendy said as I blushed.

"No problem Wendy! Are you ready to go to the Altru Tower?" I asked.

"I am, let's go!" Wendy said as I held her hand while I took off running, though we both stopped once our Stylers got a Voicemail.

"Hi guys, it's Marcus, great work on completing another quest. I'll send you guys the Power-Up Data now. Woah, awesome, you guys only have one more quest to go! Looks like another Ranger needs my help with something, bye guys!" Marcus said.

"That's awesome, thanks for letting us know! We'll see you later Marcus!" I said as I hanged up.

Afterwards, Wendy and I got a notification that we received the Long Line A Power-Up Data and we both gave each other a high five.

"Oooh, I heard that this is a great Power-Up Data, it basically means you get an extension for your Capture Line." Wendy said.

"Very cool, that'll be helpful for capturing certain Pokémon such as Aggron or Salamance." I said as Wendy and I ran to the Altru Tower.

Within a few minutes, we reached Altru Tower and it certainly looked different on the outside, the black and purple was changed to a color scheme of blue and white, which was really a good change compared to before.

"Wow, Altru Tower looks so beautiful now. I love the color scheme!" Wendy said.

"I know, it's a major improvement from before. Let's head inside and see if they made any changes!" I said as Wendy and I entered the building.

As we entered, we saw that the interior had the purple rug removed and replaced with a blue one but otherwise remained the same.

"I'm glad they didn't remove the drilling equipment; I love looking at all of them but being able to read about them is just as enjoyable to me!" Wendy said as I noticed that I was still holding her hand.

"I know, it really gives you an idea of the history behind the company. It looks like it's mostly the same throughout the lobby without any major changes. Let's ask the receptionist." I said as we walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello there Top Rangers, welcome to Altru Inc. I take it that you two are interested in exploring the rest of the building, we're undergoing construction at the moment but when we're finished, you're more than welcome to explore our new facilities dedicated to using alternative methods of energy, such as solar and wind energy!" The receptionist said.

"We understand, thanks for letting us know!" Wendy said as we exited the room.

"Aw, that was a letdown. At least we were able to see some of the minor changes they did. It looks rather nice." I said as Wendy smiled.

"I agree, while it wasn't what we were looking for, I also think the changes were much better compared to what it was used for previously." Wendy said.

"Exactly, that's a good point. Want to head back to the Ranger Union?" I asked as Wendy nodded.

"Definitely, let's go!" Wendy said as we started to head out of Pueltown until we got a Voicemail on our Stylers.

"Huh? That must be Marcus! Let's see if he's okay." I said as I answered the Voicemail.

"Kellyn? Wendy? There's a power outage in Chicole Village, can you guys go over there and see if everyone's okay? This will be considered a quest of sorts. Kellyn, since your family lives there and your Pachirisu is with them, he'll most likely be of great assistance to help you out. After you're done, you and Wendy can visit your family since there isn't anything else to do today. Bye guys, good luck!" Marcus said as I saw Wendy blush, which made me smile in response.

"A power outage? Okay, we'll be headed there right now, thank you Marcus. Bye!" I said as I hanged up.

"We got this Kellyn, let's go!" Wendy said as I spotted a couple of Staraptor flying around the sidewalk. I quickly captured mine as Wendy did the same and we both got on our Staraptor and quickly flew over to Chicole Village.

"Man, I hope everyone is doing okay, you know Chicole Village has gotten quite a few homes, at least fifty or so, I'm worried about my family, as well as the other families there." I said.

"I know Kellyn, I'm worried about them too, we'll be able to help them, don't worry!" Wendy said.

Within minutes, we made it to Chicole Village as I directed Staraptor to land in front of my house. Wendy and I both landed as the Staraptor flew away, afterwards, we looked to our right to see the fenced in generator where it was protected from any weather that could affect it.

"Hmm, we'll need Pachirisu to come help us here. Pachirisu! Are you at the farm? Wendy and I need your help!" I said as Pachirisu came running towards us from the farm, happily jumping up and down after Wendy and I patted his head.

"Hello there Pachirisu, Kellyn and I need you to help us with this generator. It suddenly stopped working and we're not sure why.." Wendy said as she unlocked the gate and opened it.

"Okay Pachirisu, we'll need you to use a small amount of electricity to restore power to the generator…I'll try asking Chairperson Erma if Chicole Village can get an upgraded generator, since this shouldn't be happening on a day where it isn't raining or anything. Generators fail but this isn't even that old, plus it's protected from the bad weather anyway. It's possible that it was a power surge. I'll pay for a new generator in the event that this one can't be fixed. It's the least I can do for my parents and the community." I said.

"Oh Kellyn, that's so sweet of you, you're so considerate and caring towards other people. Something like would definitely make everyone in this village happy, I find it strange that everyone's power went off as well as this backup generator, it could definitely be a power surge as you said." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy, I'm also surprised that the generator's acting up to begin with. Let's see what's wrong with the generator." I said as we stepped onto the small curb to access the generator.

Upon further inspection, Wendy and I discovered that the generator needed a small electrical boost and even though Pachirisu has been trained to be powerful, he could definitely use just enough electricity to power it up again.

"Pachirisu, use a weak Thunderbolt on the generator!" I said as we backed away so Pachirisu could unleash a Thunderbolt, which impacted the generator and had it working again as electricity was restored to the village.

The lights came back on instantaneously as we heard a few people cheering from the other houses. After Pachirisu came over, Wendy and I once again inspected the generator and we were glad that everything appeared fine, so I walked out of the fenced in area as it was rather cramped. I looked behind me and tried hiding my blush as Wendy was standing near the generator checking her Styler for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kellyn, give me a moment, I just need to clarify to the Ranger Union that I completed this quest with you. I don't think the system updated to show that we're partners yet." Wendy said as she confirmed that she finished the quest while Pachirisu went inside the house.

"Don't worry Wendy, no need to apologize. Hopefully that system updates soon!" I said as Wendy stepped towards the curb.

Wendy ended up tripping as we both fell on the ground, this resulted in Wendy being on top of me with our lips mere inches from each other as she blushed a deep shade of red. A few seconds later, Wendy and I were still in this position as I heard my front door open and saw my mother, sister and Pachirisu, with my mom and sister snickering at what they saw.

"Well…that's one way to fall for someone." Jennifer said.

"They look so good together, too bad they're with Rhythmi and Sven." Mom whispered.

_'__That's right, I still feel embarrassed about telling my family about Rhythmi's abuse.' _I thought to myself as Wendy slowly got up and held her hand out, which I used to quickly hoist myself up.

"S-sorry about that, I really wasn't looking where I was going…I'm really sorry." Wendy said as her face was still a bit red.

"That's not a problem Wendy, you only tripped. It's a good thing you landed on me; you could have gotten seriously hurt." I said as Wendy blushed.

I went over to the gate and closed it back, making sure that the lock was secure as I turned around to see Jennifer and my mom looking at Wendy. Mom quickly walked over to hug me as Jennifer played with Pachirisu while Wendy became a bit fidgety.

"Hi mom, hi Jennifer, it's nice to see you two! Dad's still at work huh?" I asked.

"Hi sweetheart, your father's working at the Pueltown Hospital still. He'll be off in an hour or so, come and have some food in the meantime!" Mom said as she went back inside the house.

"C'mon big bro, come inside and relax for a bit, you must be tired too Wendy!" Jennifer said as we both entered the house as I held open the door for her and Wendy.

Inside the house was just as beautiful as when I visited last week, with stainless steel appliances everywhere and a dark oak wood floor and to the right was our kitchen table with five chairs. All of us took off our shoes as Mom and Jennifer placed their shoes down, while Wendy and I put them next to mom's and Jennifer's. Jennifer went upstairs and we both sat down as Mom was making some soup while Pachirisu went over to his spot by the chair where he took a nap.

"I don't think I've been to your home for a month or so, it looks amazing! I remember how your mother was so happy to see me, though Jennifer was at school while your dad was at work. Your mom gave me some salad after I did the quest and I really appreciated it; it was so delicious." Wendy said.

"I'm glad you like the place, my mother's always been generous when it comes to well…everything! I'm curious, what sort of quest did you have to complete?" I asked as Wendy smiled.

"I just had to read the ingredients on a note left on your fridge, all I had to do was tell your mother what she needed to put in the stew." Wendy said.

"Wow, talk about a pretty simple quest!" I said as Wendy giggled.

"It certainly was, but watching your mother prepare the food really made me hungry, I was glad I could help her out though." Wendy said.

"Speaking of food, lunch is served!" Mom said as Jennifer came downstairs.

"Yes, food! Thanks mom!" Jennifer said as Mom brought bowls of food and put them down on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Hajime, this looks delicious!" Wendy said.

"I agree, Mom's food is always great. Thanks for the food mom, it'll taste great for sure!" I said as we all started to eat.

After several minutes of eating, we all finished as mom took the bowls away and sat back down, smiling as she saw Wendy and me.

"Thanks for the food, it was awesome!" Wendy said.

"You really did a great job as usual mom, I'm stuffed!" I said as Jessica washed the dishes while Mom giggled.

"I'm glad the two of you enjoyed the food, so tell me, how are things with you guys? You must have gone on a lot of dates with Rhythmi, isn't that right son?" Mom asked as I tensed up.

"Hahah, yeah! Wendy's probably been going out with Sven a lot!" Jessica said as Wendy started to shake, which confused mom quite a lot.

"Oh? Wendy, you're shaking horribly…you're rather tense as well son, what seems to be the matter?" Mom asked as I struggled to maintain my composure.

"Wendy and I…were being horribly abused by Sven and Rhythmi. Emotionally, physically and mentally, I didn't want to tell you about it." I said as Jessica stopped washing the dishes, while her and Mom looked at me in shock as we explained about the various times Rhythmi and Sven beat us and verbally abused us constantly.

"You and Wendy were both abused by them…oh…son…Wendy…" Mom said as she got up and hugged us both as we heard her sobbing, which only made us and Jennifer start to cry as well, after a few minutes of crying, we all broke from the embrace as Jennifer sat down next to mom.

"Don't worry mom, Rhythmi and Sven both got arrested for their abuse. Chairperson Erma witnessed Rhythmi slapping me and Sven trying to punch Wendy. I'll tell you about the abuse I went through. At first, Rhythmi was really nice and caring, she would always give me affection and cuddle with me. Of course, a few weeks ago, she became rather abusive, hitting me for no reason or for the littlest things. She would insult me and call me names whenever I do something incorrectly. I thought about leaving her and the only reason I didn't do so is because I figured that if she went with someone else, she would just abuse them like how she did with me." I said as Mom gasped.

"Wow…that's awful…" Jennifer said as she wiped her eyes.

"There were also quite a number of times when she beat me and gave me a black eye. She never used enough force, but it was bad enough that I had to use concealer so people wouldn't get worried or suspicious of anything. There were some occasions where I wasn't able to go on a date with her and she started yelling at me, even if I did something accidental like spilling something on the floor, it would end up with her verbally abusing me constantly. I'm glad that neither her or Sven are going to hurt either of us anymore." I said as Wendy gave me a big hug.

"Sven was pretty similar with his abuse towards me...he always felt like he was better than me. I remember how Kellyn and I dated the both of them after the whole infiltration at Altru Tower took place, just like Kellyn said, they appeared to be so caring and considerate at first and we were pretty happy with them for some time, but they soon became very abusive. Sven would have me sleep on the floor or at the very edge of the bed for instance, while another time, I asked him if he wanted to get some dinner together and I asked him if we could both pay for our food instead of one of us paying for everything, since I had to go to the bank to take out money. Sven ended up punching me in the face just because of that." Wendy said.

"That's just awful, I don't understand how they could be so cruel towards anyone, especially such wonderful people like you two." Mom said.

"No worries Mrs. Hajime, they can't abuse us anymore. Besides, your son took me out to lunch, he's a real gentleman." Wendy said.

"Oooh, how romantic, sounds like you two had a lovely time!" Jennifer said as she snickered.

"We definitely did, I enjoyed spending time with Wendy!" I said as Mom chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad that you and Wendy enjoy each other's company. The both of you have always been really compatible and I think that the two of you are really good for each other." Mom said as we both blushed, with Wendy's face turning a deep red.


	5. Chapter 5: A Present!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Chapter 5: A Present!

"T-thanks mom, do you mind if we come by later for dinner?" I asked as mom smiled.

"Of course, the two of you are more than welcome to come for dinner! I'm actually going to start prepping the food now, dinner's going to be around 6 P.M. like usual!" Mom said with a smile.

"That sounds good to me, we'll be a little bit before then! Love you mom and Jennifer, bye!" I said as we both got up and hugged mom and Jennifer while I patted Pachirisu on his head as he slept.

"Bye bro, you'll be loving dinner tonight!" Jennifer said as we waved and left the house and headed all the way to Vien Forest.

I was a bit tired and decided to sit down underneath a tree once I made sure no Beedrill were nearby, shuddering at how relentless they were when it comes to defending their territory.

"Sorry if you felt uncomfortable at all being at my house Wendy. I hope you're not too upset at mentioning what Sven did to you." I said.

"Oh Kellyn, I wasn't upset at all, if anything, I'm glad that I was able to tell your mother and Jennifer about the abuse that took place. It feels nice to relax though, right around now, Sven would probably be having me make or buy him food and I'd have to wait until he finished eating before I'm able to get anything for myself. Being able to talk about what happened is better for both you and me instead of just keeping it in." Wendy said.

"I agree to that, you're completely correct. Sven was a brute to say the least but don't you worry, you won't have to deal with him anymore! I'll do what I can to protect you Wendy, you know I will." I said as Wendy smiled at me, which only made my heart race.

"I know, you've always been there for me and I don't even know how to thank you properly, all I do is say thank you. I'm really sorry about that Kellyn." Wendy said as I was taken aback.

"What? Wendy, there's no need to be sorry, even if you didn't say thank you, knowing how happy you are is more than enough of a reward for me." I said as Wendy smiled.

"Actually…I can think of a proper thank you, stand up for a second please." Wendy said as she got up.

As soon as I did the same, Wendy gave me a tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around my back, holding me close as if she didn't ever want to let go. I was extremely surprised by this, especially because Wendy hasn't ever hugged me so tightly, but I immediately did the same. After a few seconds, Wendy and I released from the embrace and I chuckled as I saw how her face was such a deep red.

"T-that was a great hug, I just figured that I had to do something to show my thanks for how much you've been there for me." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy, that was really nice of you! Do you want to head back to the Ranger Union? We've still got a lot of time left before dinner so tell me if there's anywhere else that you want to go!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"Hmm, we could do a quick patrol around Pueltown since it's starting to get cloudy and then we can head to the Ranger Union afterwards. Is that okay with you?" Wendy asked.

"Of course it is, let's go!" I said as we continued to jog through Vien Forest, eventually making our way to Pueltown as we took in the bustling market and all the beautiful and simple shops.

"Wow, this place looks even more packed than it usually is!" Wendy said.

"That's right, even though there doesn't appear to be any events or festivals, it's nice to see the citizens happy and enjoying themselves!" I said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, maybe…maybe you and I could uh…maybe we could enjoy ourselves too?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, that would be fun! We haven't really taken an actual break since the raid we did on Altru Tower. You were really great on your Staraptor, avoiding that Dusknoir's attacks couldn't have been easy." I said as we walked around the marketplace and looked at some posters and towels for sale.

"Thanks Kellyn, I thought I was going to get knocked off, it was really scary being up there. The fact that you single handedly went into the tower's upper floors is amazing!" Wendy said as a young woman approached us.

"Woah! You're Kellyn, the Top Ranger who saved Almia! Can I please get your autograph?" The woman asked.

"Hi there, glad to know that someone would like an autograph. However, I wasn't the only one who saved Almia, Wendy, who's right here, and Keith also played big roles in infiltrating Altru Tower. You'll need to get their autographs too, if they'd like to." I said as Wendy blushed.

"Oooh, you're right! Miss Wendy, can I please have your autograph as well?" The woman asked as she took out a pen and paper with Eevee on it.

"Of course, I'm happy to give you my autograph!" Wendy said as she signed the paper, while I did the same right next to hers.

"Thank you both very much. Miss Wendy, I'm glad that you have someone like Kellyn, you two are such an adorable couple together. I think that Kellyn not forgetting to mention your work during Altru Tower was very sweet. It was nice to meet the both of you, I'll have to get Keith's signature as well! Bye!" The woman said as she ran off, while Wendy was blushing slightly.

"Kellyn, I always appreciate how you never like to be the center of attention, that's just like you. But er…d-did she call us an adorable couple?" Wendy asked as she blushed a deep red and looked around at the various shops.

"You're welcome Wendy, you deserve to be appreciated as well. She certainly did say we're a couple, though I'm pretty certain you'd never want to be in a relationship with me." I said as I whispered the last part.

_'__I hope Wendy didn't hear that last part. I'm certain that she may have a crush on me, but I don't want to tell her that I love her only for her to not feel the same way.' _I thought to myself as Wendy turned to face me.

"Kellyn, what makes you think I wouldn't want to be with you?" Wendy asked as she smirked, catching me off guard as I became very flustered.

"W-well, I…I mean, you're just amazing and…and look, they have some great snacks here as well! Let's go check it out!" I said as I gently took Wendy's hand and brought her over to a stall where a man was selling some ice cream and some other desserts.

"Hello, my name's Michael. Welcome to my little stall, please look over my selection of desserts and if either of you see anything you'd like, let me know!" Michael said.

"Thank you, we'll let you know if there's anything we're interested in." I said as we examined what he had.

After looking over the various desserts for a few minutes, we eventually decided that getting some ice cream would be the best choice.

"Hmm, I'm thinking of getting some vanilla ice cream made with Miltank cream. I know that's your favorite, are you thinking of getting a different flavor though?" I asked.

"That's a good choice. I'll be more than happy to get the same thing you're getting; I know it's your favorite flavor after all." Wendy said as she smiled at me.

"Sounds like you two are ready to order, do you want the single or the double scoop?" Michael asked.

"We'll take the double scoop in two cones." Wendy and I said simultaneously as Michael chuckled and took out our ice cream.

"I only got one cone, looks like the two of you will have to share. Is that okay?" Michael asked as Wendy blushed profusely while my face got hot.

"T-that's okay with me, is that alright with you, Kellyn?" Wendy asked.

"Of course it is, I don't mind at all, Wendy!" I said as Michael handed Wendy the cone.

"That's really kind of you, the total is five hundred Pokédollars." Michael said as I took out my wallet.

"Are you sure you want to pay for it? I have money too you know!" Wendy said as she giggled.

"I know, but I insist on paying." I said as I paid for the ice cream, leaving a one hundred Pokédollar tip in the jar.

"Thank you very much, enjoy the ice cream!" Michael said.

"We will, thanks Michael!" I said as we exited the store.  
"Man, this ice cream looks good, you can some first!" I said as Wendy shook her head.

"That's okay Kellyn, you can eat some of it, it is a double scoop after all!" Wendy said as she smiled and held the cone out.

"Are you sure? Thanks Wendy!" I said as I reached for the cone, though Wendy appeared to be gazing intently at me.

A-actually Kellyn, would it be okay if…I held the cone for you?" Wendy said as she blushed.

"Sure Wendy, if that'll make you happy!" I said as Wendy held the cone up for me.

As I ate some of the scoop, I kept looking in Wendy's direction, though whenever I would glance at her, she would look at some of the stalls behind us. After I finished eating my share, I gently took the cone from Wendy's hand as our fingers touched and held up the cone for her to eat her share.

"You're holding the cone for me? T-thanks." Wendy said as she started eating some of the ice cream.

"You're welcome Wendy, take your time." I said as I smiled at her, which made her grin back.

"So handsome…" Wendy whispered as she ate some more ice cream.

_'__My best friend…who I'm in love with…just said that I'm handsome…' _I thought to myself as I felt my face getting hot.

After a few minutes, Wendy finished her ice cream and we were left with the cone, which I quickly handed over to Wendy.

"You want me to have the cone? That's so considerate of you!" Wendy said as she smiled.

"You're welcome Wendy, it's the least I do for you!" I said as Wendy happily ate the cone.

"That was nice, do you want to head back to the Ranger Union? It looks like it's going to rain soon!" Wendy said as I felt a few raindrops on my head a few seconds later.

"Looks like it's raining already, I'll race you back!" I said as I started to run, heading out of Pueltown.

After several minutes of running, I reached the Ranger Union as I patiently waited by the staircase for Wendy. A few seconds later, I saw her running up to me, with a smile on her face.

"Phew…you're a fast one Kellyn, I didn't think I could catch up to you!" Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy, you're a pretty great runner yourself! You did awesome!" I said as Wendy blushed.

"I had a lot of fun today, I felt so relaxed and calm being with you, thank you Kellyn." Wendy said as we headed inside.

"No problem Wendy, I'm glad I could make your day! It's only 3:25 P.M. so we still have some time before heading to dinner at my place." I said as I received a voicemail on my Styler.

"Answer it quickly, you know how Marcus gets!" Wendy said as she snickered.

"Hello, Marcus, did you need something?" I said as there was no one speaking on the other end for ten seconds.

"That's creepy…" Wendy whispered.

"Come to the second floor…there's a gift for you that's in Murph's office." The male voice whispered as I hanged up.

"That's really weird…and very suspicious, that guy sounded exactly like Keith. Let's not go upstairs, he's probably trying to prank us or something. Instead, how about we can head back to the bedroom and just relax for a bit, then we can get ready for tonight if you'd like." I asked as Wendy smiled.

"I could see Keith trying to prank you like that, let's go to the bedroom instead." Wendy said as we started to head to our room.

Soon after, my Styler started to ring once more as I got another Voicemail, since it was the same person, I didn't answer. Once again, I received yet another Voicemail and decided to answer, figuring that I would keep receiving them unless I picked up.

"Finally…you answered…head to the second floor to receive your gift…" The man whispered.

"Alright Keith, I'll go and get my gift. See you there, bye!" I said as I hanged up.

"Don't worry, we can both go together, it shouldn't take long anyhow!" Wendy said as we walked towards the escalator.

"Hahah, that's true. Knowing Keith, he's probably just going to do a simple prank like water on top of a door." I said as we made our way to Murph's office door and opened it, finding it to be pitch black even with the multiple lights in the hallway.

I held my hand out and found that the doorway was covered with a black tarp, which I carefully moved aside as I slowly walked into the room, with Wendy holding on to my arm. As we entered, we heard some laughter, which, as expected, sounded exactly like Keith's. Within a second, the lights flicked on as we saw Chairperson Erma, Marcus, Murph, Linda and Keith sitting down at a table, with two empty chairs facing a small present in the center.


	6. Chapter 6: Wendy's Feelings for Kellyn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who follows, reviews and reads my stories, I appreciate it! This chapter and subsequent ones are very fluff heavy!

Chapter 6: Wendy's feelings for Kellyn

"It doesn't look like a prank, good thing too, you know how Keith's pranks usually are." Wendy said as I chuckled.

"Hello Wendy and Kellyn! You two have showed up! We're glad that the both of you are here, Keith has a great present for Kellyn. Please, come sit." Chairperson Erma said with a smile.

"That's right, you'll love it, go ahead and open it!" Keith said as he grinned.

_'__What sort of prank is Keith planning?' _I thought to myself as Wendy took her hand off my arm as we both sat down in the two chairs.

"Thanks Keith, I appreciate it!" I said as I examined the box for anything suspicious.

Since nothing appeared out of place, I carefully tore the gift wrapper and opened the box, finding that inside of it was a small vanilla cake with vanilla frosting, which I took out and put on the table.

"That cake looks good; did you make that yourself?" Linda asked.

"No, I had help from Chairperson Erma and Murph, I only put the frosting on. I figured a cake would be a good way to show appreciation for the work we all did during the raid on Altru Tower." Keith said as he took out a cake cutting knife and some plates from a bag that was on his lap, along with some spoons.

"Oh dearies, I enjoyed making that cake along with Murph and Keith. It was the least we could do for all of you to show our thanks for saving Almia. Go ahead and have some of the cake!" Chairperson Erma said as we all took a small piece.

"Thank you everyone, we'll definitely enjoy this cake!" I said.

Within no time, the cake was finished and Keith cleared the table, putting the plates and utensils back in the back along with the empty box.

"Wow, that was really good, thanks guys!" Wendy said as Linda's Operator Styler started to ring.

"Looks like I got to go help a Ranger out! Thanks for the cake guys, I'll see you all later!" Linda said as she ran out of the room.

"That reminds me, I need to file away some paperwork. Dearies, please let me know if you guys need anything, I'll be in the Operators Room tidying it up! I'll need your assistance as well Marcus!" Chairperson Erma said.

"You got it Chairperson Erma, bye guys!" Marcus said.

"We will, thanks Chairperson Erma!" We said as Chairperson Erma and Marcus left the room, with Murph and Keith remaining as they both had big grins on their faces.

"Kellyn, Wendy, I know that you two must have a lot of stuff to do today, but with the both of you being Ranger partners now and spending so much time together, it must be getting pretty romantic between you two, isn't it?" Keith asked as he chuckled, while Wendy blushed as my face started feeling hot.

"R-r-romantic?! W-what do you mean romantic?" Wendy asked as her blush deepened.

"I mean, the two of you are inseparable now, something romantic must have happened by now, like a kiss?" Keith said as Wendy became fidgety, while I felt my face getting hot just thinking about kissing Wendy.

"Keith, please don't tease Wendy and Kellyn about being romantically involved together. They both look rather uncomfortable about it." Murph said.

"That's true, I was just joking around, sorry Kellyn, sorry Wendy." Keith said.

"That's okay Keith, we know you love to joke around!" Wendy said as Keith received a Voicemail, which he answered.

"Keith, a citizen needs your help in Shiver Camp, there's an Empoleon that's injured!" Linda said.

"What?! I'm on my way!" Keith said as he hanged up.

"Heading out so soon huh?" Murph asked.

"Yup, I got to go. I'm really sorry once again, Kellyn and Wendy, bye guys!" Keith said.

"That's okay Keith, thanks for apologizing." I said as Keith ran out of the room as Murph sighed.

"I know Keith loves to joke and all, but that only made Wendy and you uncomfortable. Would you guys like to head out of this room and talk elsewhere?" Murph said.

"Sure, we can do that, let's go!" I said as we all headed out of the room, with Murph taking down the tarp and putting it on a nearby table.

"Wendy, I hope you're not feeling fidgety still. Sorry about that." I said.

"You don't need to be sorry; I was just surprised when Keith mentioned it!" Wendy said as we went down to the first floor and went over to a receptionist table which was empty at the moment.

Murph got out three chairs and gestured for us to sit down, which we did. After we sat down, he did the same as he smiled happily at us.

"I'm curious, since the two of you are best friends, what is it like working together? Is it more or less the same thing?" Murph asked as we smiled.

"It's awesome working together!" We said as Murph chuckled.

"Hahah, I can tell! Good, I'm glad that you two are so happy working together. Also Kellyn, is it okay if I talk with you alone for a few moments? I wanted to ask you something, I also have some helpful information for you." Murph said as I looked over at Wendy.

"I don't mind, take your time Kellyn! I'll be over by the bedroom door and sit down over there, just let me know when you're done!" Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy, I'll try to be quick!" I said as Wendy smiled at me while she went over to the bedroom door.

"Don't you worry, this won't take long. I wanted to ask you if you have a crush on Wendy. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious, especially based on how much you and Wendy were blushing when Keith was teasing with you guys about it." Murph said as I started to feel my face get hot.

"W-well…yes…I'm infatuated with her, she's just so kind, intelligent, beautiful and absolutely wonderful. She's been blushing quite a lot around me, but I'm still too timid to ask her out. I just want what's best for her, you know?" I asked as Murph grinned.

"I know, and that means you have her best interests in mind. Plus the fact that you feel so strongly for her would make her ecstatic! You might be too shy to ask her out, but I'm certain that she's in love with you too!" Murph said.

"That would be nice, Wendy and I are really close as you already know, so it would be great if she loved me as well, even if she didn't, then that's okay, as long as she's happy." I said.

"Wow, you're awesome Kellyn. Wendy appreciates you, you're her best friend after all!" Murph said.

"Thanks Murph, I appreciate the help." I said as a receptionist walked up to us.

"Excuse me Mr. Murph, we need your assistance upstairs." The receptionist said.

"You got it, I'm on my way. It was not a problem at all Kellyn, let me know if you need anything!" Murph said as he headed upstairs while the receptionist headed back to her desk.

I went back over to Wendy and saw that she was patiently waiting for me with a faint blush on her face.

"Hi Wendy, sorry I took so long! Are you ready to head inside and get dressed for tonight?" I asked.

"You didn't take too long; I'll be getting my clothes that I need, they're actually at the receptionist desk. I'll be just a moment!" Wendy said as she smiled and ran to the desk, coming back with a small duffel bag filled with clothes.

"Good, I'll just need to shower since we went to quite a few places today. We'll just be wearing casual clothes!" I said as we entered the room.

"Good idea, it'll be nice to get out of our uniforms for a little bit. I'll go ahead and make sure my clothes look decent!" Wendy said as I ran inside the bathroom.

"She's so wonderful…let me go ahead and take off this uniform, once I'm done getting ready, I'll go ahead and get the clothes I need for tonight." I said as I took my uniform off and hanged it on the towel rack.

"Kellyn, I was looking for some hangers here but I couldn't…find any." Wendy said as her face turned a shade of red that could rival a Tamato berry as she quickly saw me with only boxers on.

"Hangers? There might be some hangers in the back of the dresser." I said as I started to blush as well.

"T-thanks and um…s-sorry about that, I'll get ready!" Wendy said as she hurried back in.

_'__Aw Wendy, you're too cute.'_ I thought to myself as I stepped in the shower.

After I finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and took my uniform, exiting the bathroom as Wendy was organizing her clothes and deciding which one would look best.

"Hmmm, either a blue skirt and a white top or a simple gray dress…what would look good on me?" Wendy asked herself.

I carefully went over to the dresser and since the doors were open, I put my uniform inside of it. As I looked through my clothes, I picked out a simple pair of jeans and a nice blue T-shirt that didn't need to be ironed as I put them on.

"Wendy, um…either of those would look wonderful on you." I said as Wendy turned around with a blush on her face.

"K-Kellyn, thank you. I think that you look really amazing. I'll go with the blue skirt and the white top, that'll look really good. I'll do that once I finish in the shower. I'll just be a minute!" Wendy said as she got her towel and dress, quickly running to the bathroom.

After Wendy went in the bathroom, I brought a chair and sat down by the front door, that way, when Wendy exits the bathroom, she could have some privacy so that she can see how the dress looked on her.

_'__Wendy's really adorable, I'm glad that she's my Ranger partner. I wonder what we can do when we're done at my house. It would be nice if Wendy and I could go for a relaxing walk near the Chroma Highlands, I remember that they changed it up a bit and added some flowers and a few trees along the path.' _I thought to myself.

I quickly checked my Styler and looked through it to see if there were any quests available for Wendy and me to do tomorrow. Since there weren't any at the moment, I decided to take a quick nap. When I woke up, I checked my Styler and saw that it was 5 P.M., thankfully, reaching Chicole Village only took twenty minutes or so. I stretched a little bit and felt a blanket over me, realizing that I was still in the comfy chair that I was sitting in. I couldn't help but smile thinking that it was Wendy that put the blanket over me. As I looked to my right, I saw Wendy dressed in that long blue skirt and her white top, which made her look simple, but extremely gorgeous and elegant, with some matching blue heels that looked rather nice as well, Wendy then turned around and smiled at me as she waved at me.

"Hi Kellyn, did you have a good rest?" Wendy asked.

"Hi Wendy, I did! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to nod off. Thanks for putting the blanket over me while I slept." I said as I got up.

"You're welcome, you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up until it was time to go. I saw that you didn't have a blanket over you and it would have been horrible if you got a cold, so I had to do something to keep you warm. I also went ahead and organized my clothes and put them in the dresser at the bottom shelf, I hope that's okay with you." Wendy said as we left the bedroom and headed out of the Ranger Union, walking down Union Road.

"The bottom shelf? Once we come back, you can put your clothes where mine are, if you'd like. There's more than enough room so it's definitely not a problem at all." I said as Wendy smiled.

"Thank you Kellyn. I'll make sure to do that. I really appreciate how nice and thoughtful you are, it's something I can certainly get used to." Wendy said.

"Oh Wendy, you're extremely appreciative, being nice is something that everyone should try to do." I said as we walked out of Pueltown and headed into the Vien Forest.

"That's a good point, I'm just a bit nervous about having dinner at your place, especially since all your family is going to be there." Wendy said as she wringed her hands.

_'__Wendy, you're absolutely adorable…I already figured that you have a crush on me with how much you've been blushing constantly. I know that you don't get embarrassed easily either, but I do feel bad for how you're getting nervous about eating dinner with my family when you've come over for dinner before. I just need to know the right time to tell you that I love you, maybe I could tell you tomorrow. Maybe subtle hints would work.' _I thought to myself.

"You shouldn't be! My family really likes you, besides you look fantastic." I said as Wendy blushed.

"T-thank you Kellyn, you look really amazing yourself. I was thinking, after we finish having dinner, is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Wendy asked as we exited Vien Forest, passing Vientown and heading to Chicole Village.

"Hmm, I'd like to take a walk by the Chroma Highlands if that's okay with you. It's become rather peaceful there compared to that black fog that was there previously." I said.

"Good idea! They made a small lake there recently where Pokémon and people could swim together, you know I'm not a strong swimmer but we could still head there if you'd like." Wendy said.

"Sure, that'll be fun! I've been meaning to do some swimming recently, it's too bad the Ranger Union doesn't have a pool!" I said as we both chuckled while we got close to my house.

"Looks like we're here already, that was quick!" Wendy said as I knocked on the door.

"Mom, it's Wendy and me, we hope we're not too late!" I said.

"Hi son, you're actually ten minutes early, come on in!" Mom said as I opened the door and allowed Wendy to go first.

"You're such a gentleman, thank you Kellyn." Wendy said as she entered while I entered in afterwards.

"Haha, thank you Wendy!" I said as I closed the door, afterwards, we both sat down while mom set the table for dinner.

"I'm glad that the both of you are here! Jessica is still at the Ranger School and your father is at work, but they'll be home shortly." Mom said.

"Good, it'll be nice to have dinner with them, I'm glad that Wendy is going to be with us as well." I said.

"I certainly agree, I prepared something special tonight as well!" Mom said as Wendy whispered in her ear.

"Kellyn, is it okay if I speak with your mother for a moment? We'll be in the guest bedroom if that isn't a problem." Wendy said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Of course Wendy, you don't need to ask! You've known me and my family long enough that my house is your house." I said as Wendy smiled.

"That's right Kellyn! If you need anything, we'll be nearby." Mom said as she and Wendy went into the guest bedroom by the staircase, entering it and gently closing the door.

_'__I wonder what they're going to talk about. I could be wrong, but I have a feeling that it's about how Wendy may be developing romantic feelings for me. After how much she's been around me recently now that we've been Ranger Partners for a bit, it could be that. She and I are extremely close and compatible after all and being best friends for five years certainly helps.' _I thought to myself while I continued to think about Wendy.

-Wendy's POV-

"Mrs. Hajime, thanks for talking with me privately, I appreciate it very much." I said as we both sat down on the bed.

"It's not a problem Wendy, what did you want to talk about?" Mrs. Hajime asked.

"I…I wanted to say that I'm in love with Kellyn…and…I've been in love with him ever since he and I really got to know each other." I said as Mrs. Hajime smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way Wendy, you most likely already know this, but my son feels the same way about you too. He really cherishes the bond you two share." Mrs. Hajime said as my face began to feel very hot.

"R-r-really? I'm glad that he feels that way, I've always felt very timid around him, but his kindness always puts my heart at ease." I said.

"Well, I certainly raised my son well, I always knew the two of you were perfect for each other and I'm happy that you told me your attraction for my son. He'll certainly be the one to tell you about his love for you soon enough, he really cares about you. You know I can't simply match you two together, one of you have to initiate it. I know that Kellyn will get over his shyness for you. It's only a matter of time before you two go on dates!" Mrs. Hajime said as she giggled.

"T-that would be amazing, Kellyn must be wondering what's taking us so long. Thanks for the advice Mrs. Hajime, this will be our little secret. I'll wait for Kellyn to ask me out. We should get going!" I said as I still felt myself blushing as we exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 7: The Lake

-Kellyn's POV-

After a few minutes of waiting, Mom and Wendy came back into the kitchen as my mother had a smile on her face, while Wendy's face was extremely red to the point where she would match a Tamato berry. Wendy sat back down while my mom put the finishing touches on the food.

"Hi Wendy, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yup, everything's okay! Your mom and I were just talking about some important things!" Wendy said.

"Important things? What sort of important things?" I asked as I grinned while Wendy's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Food's done! It's nice and hot!" Mom said as she placed a large pot of potato and carrot soup on the table.

_'__Hmm, that was some good coordination.'_ I thought to myself as Wendy relaxed a bit.

"We can discuss it after we go over to Chroma Highlands if you'd like." Wendy said.

"That would be a good idea, I'm also a bit hungry but we can wait until dad and Jessica come home." I said as the door opened, with dad and Jessica entering.

"We're home! Hello there Wendy, it's nice to see you! Sorry about being so late everyone, we had some Pokéballs that needed to be finished up." Dad said as he took off his uniform and shook Wendy's hand.

"Hi mom and big bro! Hi Wendy, I'm glad you're eating dinner with us! As for me, I had some extra classwork to do, but I managed to complete it quickly before it got more late." Jessica said with a grin.

"Oh wow, sounds like your days were hectic, it's great to see the both of you!" Wendy said.

"It's not a problem guys, you two aren't late, mom just finished with cooking!" I said as mom took out five bowls, spoons and cups.

Afterwards, mom poured the soup and we all ate dinner together. When we finished eating, mom cleared the table and dad helped her wash the dishes as the rest of us relaxed while Jessica brought over Pachirisu so she could play with him.

"Aw, Pachirisu is so adorable!" Wendy said as she hugged Pachirisu.

"I know, he's always so calm too, I'm glad that Pachirisu is only really needed when you guys do missions, he's definitely fun to have around." Jessica said.

"That's true, Pachirisu always helps us around the house. Speaking of missions, Kellyn, do you mind telling me about that mission you did a while back? It was the one involving the Cargo Ship that was owned by Team Dim Sun, I remember hearing about some of the heroics you did inside the ship, but Almia Times didn't cover on the entire story or what happened afterwards." Dad said.

"Oh man, I remember that one, it was one of the most intense missions that was done, aside from the Altru Tower of course. After I stormed the cargo ship that was crawling with Team Dim Sun grunts to rescue the Pokémon on board, I made my way to the ship's deck, where Kincaid ordered the ship to be sunk, with all the Pokémon still on it. I made my way down to the cargo bay and captured a Machoke to push the Kingston valve back in, but it wasn't enough, and the ship was filling with water, fast. I had to assist the Machoke with pushing the valve in by using my leg muscles, and thankfully, it worked. After that, I got all the Pokémon to come into the control room and I did my best to steer it towards the Ranger School, though I ended up crashing the ship and destroying the little pier they had. My eyes soon adjusted to the sunlight and I exited the ship along with helping the Pokémon out. I received some scrapes and quite a few deep cuts, I also saw that Wendy was there, followed by Principal Lamont and Ms. April. Wendy ran up to me and embraced me, while Principal Lamont and Ms. April congratulated me for a great job. I was really glad Wendy was there for me, for some reason though, I ended up in one of the Ranger Union's medical rooms, though I don't remember walking there or anything like that. Regardless, I felt like I was going to collapse at any second." I said.

"I'm happy that I could help you out Kellyn, though you ended up collapsing shortly after I hugged you and I caught you before you fell on the ground. I figured that you blacked out and I quickly brought you to the Ranger Union on my Staraptor. You were unconscious for a few hours and you were in really bad shape; I was so worried!" Wendy said.

"Wow…I didn't even know that happened to me, now I'm even more glad that you were there for me! Thank you Wendy." I said as I hugged Wendy.

"I'm glad that you two were there for each other. Wendy, thank you for looking out for our son, especially as he laid in bed recovering from his injuries. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for you guys." Dad said.

"It's not a problem, I know that Kellyn would have done the same for me. I'm very thankful to have someone like him." Wendy said as I felt my face becoming hot.

"Good, being a Ranger isn't easy at all, but having a partner makes the job less dangerous. It's despicable that Sven and Rhythmi were like that towards you two." Dad said.

"I agree, Sven wasn't a good partner at all, did Mrs. Hajime tell you about his behavior as well as Rhythmi's?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, she did. It's horrible that you two went through that awful abuse. But I have to say that you two are very strong by not letting your abusers define you. I think you two will be great partners!" Dad said.

"I agree, Wendy and Kellyn are very compatible with each other." Jessica said as I started to feel my face heat up more.

"W-we certainly are. Thanks for the food mom, it was great as usual." I said.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Hajime, I appreciate it." Wendy said as mom smiled.

"You're both welcome, it was the least I could do!" Mom said.

"Mom, dad, can we head to the farm? Pachirisu might want to help us with planting some Oran berries!" Jessica said as mom and dad both quickly glanced at me.

"Good idea, let's go do that! Son, just let us know when you and Wendy are leaving, okay?" Mom asked.

_'__Thanks everyone, that was some quick thinking that you all did!' _I thought to myself happily.

"Sure thing mom!" I said as everyone exited, leaving just Wendy and I alone.

"S-so Kellyn, since it's still early, would you like to head to Chroma Highlands once we're done here like we planned?" Wendy asked.

"Of course Wendy, that'll be great! I just need to think of how I can thank you properly for staying by my side when I was seriously injured." I said.

"Oh Kellyn, you don't have to, being with you is more than enough!" Wendy said.

"I feel the same about you, however, I do know what might work." I said as I stood up and gently took Wendy's hand as I pulled her into an embrace.

"T-this is a good way of showing your thanks Kellyn." Wendy said as she hugged me tighter, almost to the point where I struggled to breathe.

"Y-you're welcome Wendy, n-now I-I don't mean to be rude…but it's getting hard t-to breathe." I said as Wendy loosened her grip while I gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not hugging you as tight now, am I?" Wendy asked as I chuckled.

"Hahah, no, you're not. I'm ready to head out, are you?" I asked as we finished the embracing after a few more seconds.

"Yup, I'm ready to go!" Wendy said as we put our shoes back on and exited the house, heading towards the farm which was only a couple of minutes away.

When we entered the small farm my family owned, I saw that Jessica and Pachirisu were planting some Oran berries as my father and mother were watering some sprouts. As I approached my family, I took note of some of the other berries, like the Sitrus berries and Tamato berries and how they were coming on very well.

"Mom, dad, Jessica, Wendy and I will be leaving now. I had a really great time and I really enjoyed myself as well." I said as I gave each of my family members a hug while Wendy did the same.

"Good, make sure you two stay safe! Drop by anytime!" Mom said.

"We definitely will, thanks Mrs. Hajime, bye everyone!" Wendy said as we both waved and headed out of Chicole Village, passing Vientown as we walked through Vien Forest and made our way to Pueltown.

"Awesome, we're at Pueltown, now it's time to head to the Chroma Highlands!" I said as we both headed over to the Chroma Highlands, walking along the road that was redone, viewing the lovely flowers and various Pokémon that were playing.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the small lake and I was eager to go in. I observed my surroundings and didn't see any people, I only saw trees, flowers and a few Mudkip that were wandering around.

"If you're going to swim, is it okay if I stay here?" Wendy asked.

"Sure Wendy! I'll just be going in for a few minutes! Maybe you could join me next time!" I said as I took my shirt and shoes off, placing them down on the grass next to Wendy.

"T-that'll be nice, I hope you have fun Kellyn!" Wendy said as she quickly glanced at me before she looked at the Mudkip, a noticeable blush on her face.

"I will, thanks Wendy!" I said as I jumped in the lake, swimming around a little bit as I briefly dove underwater, looking at the several Mudkip that were relaxing, a few of them spotted me and looked rather happy and eager to share their lake.

As I popped my head back up to the surface, I glanced at Wendy, who was sitting down about six feet away, holding a small flower, though its stem was large enough that she didn't need to even pluck it out. I was about to ask if she was alright until a couple of Mudkip came to the surface and started to cuddle with me as I played with them. I turned my attention back to Wendy as a Mudkip climbed on my shoulder, while I held another in my hands. Wendy looked at me and grinned happily, shyly waving to me as I did the same, and came out of the lake, sitting next to her. The Mudkip briefly observed Wendy before she played with them as well, which made her giggle.

"These Mudkip are so cute! Are you enjoying yourself, Kellyn?" Wendy asked.

"I am, the water is cold and clear! There's a lot more Mudkip that are down there as well!" I said.

"Wow, that sounds awesome! I'll definitely have to go swimming next time I come here with you." Wendy said as the Mudkip continued to play around us before heading back in the lake.

"Good, that's going to be really fun, the Pokémon here are so great! By the way, what's with the pretty flower?" I asked as Wendy blushed while I observed the flower in her hand, it was a dark and red tulip and it was absolutely beautiful, though not nearly as gorgeous as her.

"Ah, this was just one of the many flowers that I saw, I just wanted to hold it since there's dozens of them here. You know I've always loved nature, it's so delicate and beautiful." Wendy said.

"I know, I admire nature too. It's a good thing that flower's stem is so tall, it would be a shame if you had to pluck it out!" I said.

"That's true, it's one of the only ones I've seen here that's so pretty looking. Are you going to go back and swim for a bit before we head back to the Ranger Union?" Wendy asked as she carefully let go of the flower.

"Yeah, I'll be going in for a couple more minutes! Let me know if you need anything!" I said as Wendy smiled while I dove back in the lake.

As I entered the water, I saw a few Mudkip by the edge of the lake a few feet away and carefully approached them, when I did so, they turned to me and cuddled with me. I once again turned my attention to Wendy and saw her gazing longingly at me, I waved to her and noticed she didn't wave back until I did so again, where she ended up jumping slightly as she eagerly waved. I chuckled to myself as I continued to play with the Mudkip and then put them back in the water as they dove underwater.

I briefly put my head underwater and observed a few more Mudkip deeper in the lake, afterwards, I put my head above the surface as I fixed my hair, though I was quickly interrupted when I heard a loud splash and noticed that Wendy wasn't where she was anymore, however, I did see someone, who appeared to be a female with blonde hair, running away in a Ranger uniform. Confused, I quickly swam over to where I heard the splash and saw nothing at first, though I saw Wendy struggling above the surface of the water. In a panic, I swam as fast as I could over to her and saw that she was bound and gagged, with her wrists being tied up as well. I carried her away from the lake and put her on the grass, removing the cloth that was over her mouth and wrists. I checked for a pulse and was relieved when I discovered one, though I knew she would be okay since I reached there quickly. I noticed Wendy didn't move at first so I immediately did some chest compressions and soon heard Wendy coughing up some water. I nearly cried tears of joy when I saw her open her eyes and look at me.

"W-Wendy…you're okay!" I said.

"I…I'm okay now. Kellyn, you saved me…thank you." Wendy said as a few tears started to stream down my face.

"You're welcome…I heard a loud splash and observed a woman with a Ranger uniform and blonde hair running away. I'm sorry Wendy, I should have been there for you." I said as I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Kellyn, you were there for me. You saved my life!" Wendy said.

"I'm glad you're okay. Let's head out of here in case that woman returns!" I said as I put my shirt and shoes back on, with Wendy and I leaving the area quickly.

As we walked out of the Chroma Highlands, Wendy and I stopped in Pueltown to think about what just happened to her.

"Phew, if she's still in the area then she won't try anything here, there's too many people are around." Wendy said.

"I know, you're safe here. Wendy…I'm really sorry once again, if I didn't want to go to the lake, then you wouldn't have gotten pushed in, this is all my fault." I said as I felt horrible for what occurred, though Wendy put both of her hands on my face as she gazed into my eyes and grinned.

"Kellyn, don't feel that way. Here's how I see it, if I went to the lake by myself and swam around, or just decided to observe the Mudkip, I could have gotten pushed in anyway. Plus, with how fast she was able to tie me up, I wasn't able to do anything the instant she grabbed me. You saved my life Kellyn, please don't blame yourself." Wendy said as she took her hands off my cheeks, which were burning at this point, however, Wendy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as my knees trembled slightly, though I quickly regained my balance to stand before I fell.

"Y-y-you kissed me." I said as I remained stunned, while Wendy giggled.

"I did, that's a small reward for you saving my life. Let's head back to the Ranger Union now, we'll inform Chairperson Erma about what happened." Wendy said as we walked through Union Road, I kept glancing at Wendy, noticing that even though she was understandably shaken up, she still appeared to be rather cheerful.

As we continued walking through Union Road for some time, I noticed something in the nearby grass, I saw that it was a Styler and picked it up carefully to avoid as much of my fingerprints from contaminating it as possible, figuring that it had to have been owned by that same Ranger who pushed Wendy.  
"Wow, this has to belong to that Ranger who pushed you into the lake. They were careless enough to drop their Styler. Let's give this to Chairperson Erma right away!" I said.

"Good idea, let's go!" Wendy said as we reached the Ranger Union a few minutes later.

When we entered the Ranger Union, we saw Chairperson Erma come down the staircase as she smiled at us.

"Hello dearies, good evening. You both look rather lovely tonight, what can I help you with?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma, may we discuss what happened in your office please?" I asked.

"Of course dearie, anything for the two of you!" Chairperson Erma said as we entered her office and closed her door.

"So we wanted to inform you that Wendy and I were by the Chroma Highlands, I was swimming in the lake while Wendy was a few feet away. After I observed some more Mudkip underwater, I quickly heard a loud splash and saw Wendy was nowhere to be found. I saw a female Ranger with long blonde hair running away quickly and swam over to where the splash occurred. I then saw Wendy's head pop up above the surface and I immediately went over to her. After I got her out…I noticed that her mouth and wrists were tied up and removed her constraints, doing chest compressions until she coughed up water. We then left the area and as we walked along Union Road, I found this Styler that appears to have fallen out." I said as I carefully handed the Styler to Chairperson Erma, which she then put in an evidence bag.

"Wow…Kellyn, Wendy, you two have been through a lot today. I will launch an investigation into this and identify the Ranger responsible. The both of you will have tomorrow off considering what happened. Kellyn, you did wonderful work saving Wendy's life, you should be proud." Chairperson Erma said.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for the help." I said.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma, have a good evening." Wendy said.

"You're welcome dearies, I hope you two have a good rest tonight." Chairperson Erma said as she smiled at us.

"We will, thanks Chairperson Erma, the same to you!" We said as we both looked at each other and laughed.

Afterwards, we exited the office and headed into our bedroom. I took my uniform from the dresser and walked into the bathroom and got myself ready for bed as I changed into my usual Eevee pajamas. When I left the bathroom, I saw that Wendy was already in her pajamas, which were designed with a Mudkip instead of the Staraptor ones she had on. She then put her clothes in the dryer, while I did the same as we took off our shoes and climbed into bed. I tried falling asleep but I was extremely concerned about Wendy, I glanced over at her and saw that she wasn't asleep either.

"Wendy? Are you okay? If you're shaken up or troubled or anything like that, please tell me." I said.

"Don't you worry Kellyn. I was shaken up earlier, but I'm better now. I'm feeling a bit cold tonight though." Wendy said.

"You're feeling cold? So am I, well that's okay, we'll just have to snuggle nice and close so we keep warm!" I asked as Wendy giggled while I moved a little closer to her.

"Good idea Kellyn, that'll be just what I need! Good night Kellyn." Wendy said as she smiled at me.

"Good night Wendy, have a good rest." I said as I smiled back.

After trying to drift off to sleep for a few minutes, I felt Wendy move closer to me and I opened my eyes, seeing that she was snuggled next to me, with her arms over my chest as she rested her head close to mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Kellyn's injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 8: Kellyn's injury

_'__She looks so peaceful…and I don't feel so cold now since Wendy's snuggling next to me. At least I'll be able to sleep properly now.'_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes once more, drifting off to sleep as I heard Wendy's soft breathing.

I woke up the next morning and found that Wendy wasn't sleeping next to me so I sat up, rubbed my eyes and got off the bed, stretching as I went to the dresser and took my uniform out, changing into it quickly and putting my shoes on as I looked around for Wendy. I checked my Styler and saw that it was 10:32 A.M., figuring Wendy would be getting ready or nearly finished, I knocked on the bathroom door and found it empty. I entered and got ready, brushing my teeth and making sure my face was washed up and clean and afterwards, I exited the bedroom as I walked around the lobby of the Ranger Union and wondered where Wendy could have gone.

_'__I shouldn't be so worried, she's most likely just getting breakfast or talking with Linda or Marcus before their shifts start. Maybe I should call her to see if she's alright…but I don't want to appear like I'm clingy or anything.' _I thought to myself as I looked around the lobby, noticing that no one was there.

Figuring this was odd, I headed upstairs and saw Murph near his office entrance, as I approached him, he saw me and waved, while I did the same.

"Hi Murph, good morning, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Hello Kellyn, good morning to you too, I'm doing good. How's it going with you? Murph asked.

"I'm great, thank you for asking! I was actually wondering if you've seen Wendy around, she wasn't in the bedroom when she woke up and she also wasn't in the lobby, which was oddly empty." I said as Murph thought for a moment.

"Ah I understand, the lobby is empty since the receptionists are all undergoing some formal training. As for Wendy…hmm, I haven't seen her, though I just woke up. Why don't you try calling her? You two are partners after all." Murph said.

"I…I don't want her to think I'm being meddlesome or anything, she and I are spending a lot of time together, which I enjoy a lot, but if she's doing something private, I would feel horrible if she thought that I'm trying to be controlling by asking her where she is." I said as Murph chuckled.

"Hahah, Kellyn, you're too funny! Wendy seems to be more than happy to spend every single moment with you, and she certainly doesn't seem to mind that at all, does she?" Murph asked.

"You're…you're right Murph! Wendy was pretty eager about becoming my partner, and she's been happy the entire time!" I said.

"Speaking about Wendy, Chairperson Erma informed me about what happened to you guys at the Chroma Highlands yesterday, we already arrested the Ranger who committed the crime. Her name is Amanda, she explained that the reason she did it is because she was envious of Wendy spending time with you and wanted you for herself." Murph said.

"Wow…that's awful! I'm glad that you guys found out who did it, now I don't have to worry about the Ranger possibly attacking Wendy again." I said.

"That's right, also, if I may ask, do you have a crush on Wendy?" Murph asked as he grinned, while I proceeded to blush.

"I…I do…but I'm worried it's unrequited love. She's been blushing a lot and while I do feel that she's attracted to me, I don't want to simply assume that she is and then I tell her how I feel, only to end up heartbroken…" I said as I trembled slightly.

"I understand what you mean, that would definitely be hurtful. From what I've heard, Wendy does love you, very, very much." Murph said.

"Really? Who'd you hear it from?" I asked.

"I heard it from someone in the Ranger Union, I'll tell you who it is later! Good news, Wendy just came upstairs and she looks thrilled as well. I'll leave the lovely couple alone for now, see you later Kellyn!" Murph said he dashed into his office.

As I turned around, I was face to face with Wendy, who had a small smile on her face as she gave me a tight hug with one arm while the other arm was behind her back.

"Hi Wendy, good morning! I was very concerned about you, I looked for you downstairs and couldn't find you anywhere. I even contemplated calling you but I didn't want to be annoying, especially if you were doing something important." I said.

"Good morning Kellyn! I'm sorry for worrying you so much, I actually went to where Linda usually eats her breakfast in the morning alongside Union Road and I picked up something from Pueltown as well. You can call me anytime that we're not together, you're not a bother to me." Wendy said as I smiled.

"Thank you Wendy, that really means a lot to me. What did you get from Pueltown by the way?" I asked as Wendy shyly took a large rectangular box from behind her back and handed it to me.

"I figured you were hungry so I picked you up some breakfast, I hope that's okay." Wendy said.

"Breakfast for me? That's very sweet of you! Did you already eat your breakfast?" I asked as we both went downstairs and sat at one of the receptionist counters while Wendy took out a small bottle of Miltank milk from her pockets.

"You're welcome Kellyn! I didn't have any breakfast yet, I'm not that hungry though, so it's okay!" Wendy said as I opened the box, seeing several Oran berries and ten pancakes along with syrup.

"Wendy, I insist you eat. This is a lot of food for even me, please have at least half of it." I said.

"Oh Kellyn, you could eat this food without any problem at all! You're like a speed eating champion!" Wendy said.

"While that is…very true, I would be very happy if you ate, please eat something Wendy." I said as I gazed into Wendy's eyes.

"If I eat half of the food I brought you…can I feed you the portion you're going to eat?" Wendy asked as she smirked, while I was sure that my face became a deep red.

"S-s-sure, if that'll make you eat!" I said as Wendy fed me carefully, feeding me some pancake along with syrup.

After I finished eating half of my food, Wendy ate her portion just as quickly as I did and soon the food was finished along with the milk.

"Did you like it?" Wendy asked.

"I did, thank you so much Wendy!" I said as I hugged Wendy.

"You're welcome, let's go see if anyone needs our help today!" Wendy said as we threw the trash away, heading out of the Ranger Union and walking along Union Road.

"By the way Wendy, Murph was telling me that they arrested the Ranger who attacked you, her name's Amanda and she claims that she was extremely envious of us being together and pushed you in because of that." I said.

"Wow, I'm just thrilled they caught her since that means no one is going to be in danger anymore! Hmmm, we only have one quest left, I'm not too sure if any of the assistance we provide to citizens would be considered a quest, but more like a miniature quest, which sounds really fun! Where do you want to check first?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, we could head over to Pueltown and do some patrolling! Would that be alright with you?" I asked.

"Of course, that'll be a good idea, let's go!" Wendy said as we headed to Pueltown.

When we entered Pueltown, we saw that it was bustling as usual, though Wendy and I looked around for any citizens who would need our help. After walking around for a few minutes, we didn't find anyone, so we decided to do some patrolling.

"Wendy, by the way…you were really hungry earlier, did you just make it seem as if you weren't hungry so I can try to convince you to eat half of the breakfast you bought, in exchange for you to feed me?" I asked as I grinned, while Wendy's face turned red.

"Y-yes, I did, I'm very sorry Kellyn! I hope you're not mad at me!" Wendy said as I arched an eyebrow and laughed briefly.

"Wendy, there's no need to be sorry, I thought what you did was very nice of you, besides, you know I wouldn't be mad with you for anything!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"Thank you Kellyn, I'm glad that I was able to do something nice for you. Let's keep patrolling around, maybe someone will need our help!" Wendy said as we continued patrolling around.

Eventually, we spotted a couple who were talking on a nearby bench and they immediately flagged us down once they spotted us.

"Hello Rangers, my name's Thomas, we need your help with something. My wife, Kathy and I are rather annoyed with each other because our son and his Espeon ran away." Thomas said as Kathy gave him a look and turned away.

"I understand sir, do you mind telling me why they ran away?" I asked.

"Are you dumb?! They both ran away because they're upset with how much we argue!" Kathy said as Wendy shot her a glare, which silenced her.

"Don't talk to my partner that way. We'll be more than happy to help you find your son and the Espeon, but don't give us attitude when we're here to help." Wendy said as Kathy looked towards the ground.

"Sorry about my wife's attitude. Our son, John, always goes to Altru Tower whenever we argue, he loves what they did with the place after Team Dim Sun was disbanded by some amazing Rangers. He usually stays in the lobby looking at all the old tools they have. If he isn't there, then I can't think of anywhere else he would be, please find him." Thomas said.

"Yes…we'll stop our arguing around him, it isn't good for his health." Kathy said.

"No worries, we'll find your son for you!" I said as Wendy and I jogged over to Altru Tower.

We made it to Altru Tower within a couple of minutes and entered the building. Wendy and I looked around the lobby and saw a few visitors, with one of them being a young man with an Espeon. As we approached them, the Espeon turned and looked at us before poking the man's leg, which made him turn around as well, as he appeared very happy to see us.

"Hello there, sorry to disturb you and your Espeon on your tour! Would your name happen to be John by any chance?" I asked.

"That's not a problem at all! Yes, my name's John, is there anything I can do to help you two Rangers?" John asked.

"You certainly can! Kathy and Thomas are waiting for you in Pueltown, they're both very concerned for you. Please come with us and we'll take you to them." Wendy said.

"Really? Good, I'm glad that my parents actually care. Thanks for the help, let's go Espeon!" John said as we all walked over to where Kathy and Thomas were.

Kathy and Thomas ceased their bickering once they saw John and ran up to him, embracing him and Espeon as Wendy and I smiled.

"John, we're sorry about how we've been acting. Your mother and I haven't exactly been good role models; we'll try to be better for the benefit of the entire family!" Thomas said.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me." John said.

"Thank you Rangers, we've realized our bickering made our son stressed out. We won't forget your kindness!" Kathy said.

"You're welcome ma'am, glad we could help!" I said as the family walked away, with Espeon happily following them.

"That was really heartwarming, I hope that family makes a change for themselves just as they said, that would be really great!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"I agree, they looked really happy when they left, I hope it stays that way! By the way Kellyn, I was wondering if we could check that last quest we need to do, maybe it'll be available to us now!" Wendy said excitedly.

"It'll be nice if it was, let me take a look and see." I said as I checked my Styler.

I looked through the quest list and saw that the last quest was in fact, available. The quest detailed that we needed to find a Roserade and bring it to the Ranger Union. I couldn't help but grin when I saw this task, since I knew where a Roserade would be, making this rather quick.

"What happened? Is it a fun quest?" Wendy asked as turned, blushing at how close we were, our noses only a few inches apart.

"I would say that it is, it involves us finding a Roserade and taking it to the Ranger Union. There's actually a small area alongside the Union Road that can lead us to that Roserade. Ready to go there?" I asked as Wendy hugged me.

"I am, let's go and get that Roserade!" Wendy said as we made our way to Union Road.

After walking for a few minutes, I spotted the stream that was close to the Ranger Union, Wendy and I cautiously approached it and two Floatzel popped out, immediately shooting Bubblebeams at us. I managed to dodge it as I made some loops around them, capturing both of them in one go as they blew out some bubbles, which were slow moving.

"All right, caught the Floatzel! Now all we need to do is go down the stream, there's a waterfall that's a short distance away that leads us to where we need to go. Have you been there before?" I asked.

"I haven't, you can lead the way and I'll follow you!" Wendy said as both Floatzel went into the water waiting for us to hop on.

"Okay, make sure you keep up!" I said with a chuckle as Wendy and I got on the Floatzel, slowly heading along the stream and bracing ourselves as we went down the small waterfall.

Wendy and I went along the stream where the waterfall ended and made a U-turn around, stopping at a small pier as we hopped off the Floatzel. Afterwards, the two Floatzel left as we thanked them for their help and Wendy and I continued walking along the grassy route, adorned with flowers at first, though it soon gave way to thick trees which covered up most of the sunlight.

"This place is scary…if I was a Roserade, I wouldn't be here." Wendy said as she held onto me.

"I know, it's really creepy, I would never come to this place at nighttime. I came here once to catch that Regirock at the very end of this route, but it wasn't as eerie looking as it is now. I don't even see much Pokémon around here, only a Torterra hidden in the ground and a few Jumpluff." I said as we continued walking along the path, heading to an area that had some very dense trees in the center, along with some tall grass that circled around it.

"I remember that, you were so happy to capture that Regirock since it was one of the last Pokémon you needed to complete the Browser before that area in Hippowdon Ruins opened up for you." Wendy said.

"That's right, that Regigigas put up a good fight at first until I used a Bronzor's Poké Assist where Regigias couldn't attack at all. Either way, I enjoyed capturing the Pokémon. Speaking of capturing, there's the Roserade we need!" I said as we spotted the Roserade near the cave where Regirock was sleeping.

I cautiously approached the Roserade, ready to capture it, however, the Pokémon noticed me and Wendy, launching a Poison Sting which I managed to barely avoid. After that, I had Wendy move to the side for safety as I made loops around the Pokémon, avoiding its Poison Sting continuously until one of them ended up hitting me in my left arm. Wendy gasped and I grimaced in pain, the Roserade swiftly escaping into some bushes as I heard Wendy quickly running up to me.

"Kellyn! I'll take you to the Ranger Union right away, let me call Marcus so he can get my Staraptor!" Wendy said as she held on to me while she called Marcus on her Styler, with Marcus picking up after a few rings.

"Kellyn, Wendy, how did the quest go? What did you two need?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, Kellyn got hit by a Poison Sting from a Roserade, it's embedded in his arm and I need you to get my Staraptor. We're located right by the Ranger Union; we're going to be near a stream of water and there's going to be a cave showing above the trees. We'll be right by that cave!" Wendy said.

"What?! Don't worry, I got both of your locations now, your Staraptor is on its way and a Ranger is going to get a doctor will be waiting in the medical room for Top Rangers." Marcus said as Wendy hanged up while she examined my wound.

"Agh…Wendy, this poison is dreadful…help…" I said.

"Don't worry Kellyn, help is on the way." Wendy said.

I soon heard the flapping of some wings and I looked up to see Wendy's Staraptor landing on the ground as Wendy helped me over to him.

"Thank you Wendy, I hope that there's an antidote at the Ranger Union." I said as Wendy helped me climb Staraptor while Wendy quickly hopped on soon afterwards.

"I hope so too, I'll be with you the entire time so you can stay relaxed." Wendy said.

A few seconds later, Staraptor took off and we made our way to the Ranger Union, reaching there after a couple of minutes. Wendy dismounted her Staraptor and helped me off since I was struggling with the pain and we both walked inside. Wendy and I went to the second floor and headed inside the medical room that was reserved for Top Rangers, she directed me to the bed as my legs buckled and I tried my best to maintain my balance so we both didn't end up falling down. However, Wendy wrapped her arm around my waist and I knew I was blushing from her gentle touch. As we slowly made our way to the bed, I sat down and did my best to not move around too much in case the pain became worse.

"Kellyn, there should be someone on their way soon. I'm going to give Marcus another call, I would have thought that someone would be in here already." Wendy said as she held on to me while she called Marcus.

"T-t-thank you…I'm feeling very faint…" I said as Marcus picked up.

"Marcus, where's the doctor? Kellyn and I have been here for a minute or so but there's no one in the room. Did that Ranger ever get a hold of a doctor?" Wendy said.

"I'm sorry Wendy, he wasn't able to find a doctor for some reason, however, I was able to do so. Dr. Pamurph is going to be on his way." Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus, bye!" Wendy said as she hanged up.

After a few seconds, the door opened as someone stepped into the room and I looked up, seeing that it was Dr. Pamurph! Dr. Pamurph hurried over to us and examined my wound, noticing that the poison spike was still embedded in my arm and took out a small machine.

"Hello Dr. Pamurph…is that machine going to make me all better?" I asked.

"Hi Kellyn, it certainly will! There's no need to call me Dr. Pamurph! Just go ahead and lie down, I'm going to run this machine over your body and then place it on the spike, I'll just need to administer some knockout formula if that's okay with you." Pamurph said as I lied down and tried to relax.

"Sure, that'll be okay. Wendy, you're going to be here with me so I don't panic while I'm unconscious, right?" I asked as Wendy grinned.  
"Of course I will, don't you worry about that!" Wendy said as Pamurph quickly ran the machine over my body, placing the small rectangular device on top of the spike in my arm as I quickly lost consciousness.

I soon regained consciousness and looked to my left arm, seeing that the spike was now gone and the wound that would have been caused by it was closed up. I felt a hand holding my own and turned, seeing Wendy holding my right hand as she looked overjoyed to see me. As I sat up, she gave me a big hug, which I gratefully returned.

"Hi Wendy, thanks for still being here. Do you know how long I was out?" I asked.

"Hello Kellyn, you were knocked out for about twenty minutes or so, the actual removal of the spike took around ten minutes. I'm…I'm so relieved that you're okay!" Wendy said as I gave her a hug.  
"Thank you for being by my side Wendy, that really means a lot to me." I said as I hugged Wendy tighter.

"Kellyn, I…I'm glad you…appreciate me…so much…but I can't…breathe." Wendy stammered as I loosened my grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as Wendy grinned.

"No need to be sorry, I hugged you like that before, I guess we're both just a bit too strong!" Wendy said as we both chuckled and headed out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess we are! By the way, since that Roserade fled from us, do you want to locate another one? I see plenty of them around Pueltown!" I said.

"Hmm, we can do that, but this time, let's try finding one that isn't as…hostile. Most Roserade don't attack like that. We can go to Pueltown now if you'd like! It's only sixteen minutes after lunch so there's still going to be tons of Roserade around now!" Wendy said.

"Great, let's go!" I said as we headed out of the Ranger Union and walked towards Pueltown.

After a few minutes of walking, we entered Pueltown and went around the various flower fields, looking for any Roserade. Wendy and I searched through a few of the small fields and at first, we only found a few Weedle, Butterfree and Kakuna but when I was halfway through one of the fields, I spotted a Roserade, which happily walked up to me.

"Good work Kellyn, be careful." Wendy said as I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will. Roserade, I'll need to capture you temporarily, I hope that's alright with you." I said cautiously as Roserade did a twirl.

Excited, I made a few loops around the Roserade, capturing it very quickly as it hopped up and down.

"Now that we got the Roserade, let's head back to the Ranger Union!" Wendy said as we went back to the Ranger Union, with Roserade following us.

We entered the Ranger Union once more and I checked the quest information, finding it odd that we were only told to bring the Roserade to the Ranger Union instead of to a specific person. However, I saw Chairperson Erma and Murph come down the stairs with grins on their faces as they walked over to us.

"Hello guys, thanks for doing our quest for us. We have a special surprise planned!" Murph said.

"A special surprise? Awesome! What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Well dearies, the surprise will be a great one, please come with us and we'll show you!" Chairperson Erma said as we followed them upstairs, heading up to the Tree of Harmony.

When we made our way upstairs, we saw a large table, filled with various food. Quite a few people were there, such as Linda, Marcus, Pamurph and Keith, who were all standing around talking.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the delay! We have our very important guests with us! Please give them a round of applause!" Murph announced as everyone clapped and cheered.

Wendy and I were a bit confused at first, which made Chairperson Erma laugh as she stood in front of the Tree of Harmony, with Murph standing next to everyone else.

"Kellyn, Wendy and Keith. We decided to hold this little get together as a way to commemorate the work that you three did during the raid of Altru Tower. All of you were phenomenal and prevented Blake Hall from controlling every Pokémon in Almia, where he was planning to extend it to other regions. The Ranger Union appreciates all of you very much!" Chairperson Erma said as we all clapped.

"Wonderful speech Chairperson Erma so…is it time for food yet?" Keith asked as we all laughed.

"It certainly is, please enjoy yourselves!" Chairperson Erma said as we all had some food such as vegetable soup, salad and stew.

After we all finished eating, we cleaned up the area as Murph had the Roserade cover most of the area with flowers. Once that was finished, Murph brought the Roserade downstairs as Keith, Marcus, Pamurph and Chairperson Erma also went back downstairs, which left only Linda as she walked up to us.

"Hi guys! That was fun, did you two enjoy yourselves?" Linda asked.

"We did, it was unexpected, but we liked it!" Wendy said as Linda smiled.

"Good! Wendy, do you mind if I talk with Kellyn for a moment? It won't take too long." Linda said.

"Sure, that's not a problem! I'll be in the Operator's Room Kellyn, just let me know when you're done please." Wendy said.

"I will, don't you worry Wendy!" I said as Wendy smiled and went downstairs.

"You know, you and Wendy are really cute together. You have a crush on her, don't you?" Linda asked as I felt my face becoming hot.

"W-w-well…yes, I do have a crush on her, but…I'm not too sure if she feels the same way. A part of me does feel like she loves me as well, however, I'm too shy to ask her. I've been trying to work up the courage to do so." I said as Linda smiled.

"Aww, that's really sweet. I'm curious, what would your reaction be if Wendy was interested in someone else? I'm wondering how you'd feel about that sort of thing." Linda said.

"If Wendy went with someone else…then my heart would be shattered, but…I would be happy for her. Wendy's happiness and her safety is my biggest concern when it comes to her." I said.

"Wow, very informative answer, just like I imagined!" Linda said.

"Haha, thanks, do you have any other questions for me?" I asked.

"I do, how protective are you of Wendy? Also, do you ever get envious when she talks to other guys?" Linda asked.

"Well, I would do anything I could to keep her out of harm's way, even if it means dying. As for getting envious when she talks to other guys, or other people in general, I don't get annoyed or envious at all. If she wants to talk to someone else, regardless of gender, it doesn't bother me at all. Whether she was dating me or not, as long as she's happy, that's what matters to me." I said as Linda giggled.

"Wow, you really care a lot about Wendy! I was also curious about what you liked about- oh…excuse me, we're having a private conversation here, may either of us help you with something?" Linda asked as I turned around, seeing a rather annoyed looking female Ranger with long brown hair.

"Tch, I don't really care. I came here to speak with Kellyn. Hi there, how are you doing? My name's Emma, it's really nice to meet you." Emma said.

"Well, I was doing good until you decided to be disrespectful to my friend. That's a really horrible first impression." I said.

"Really? I certainly don't think it was, how come you two were up here alone? You and her were talking about Wendy, weren't you?" Emma asked as she steadily raised her voice to the point where she was screaming at me which certainly caught Linda and I off guard.

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's none of your business." I said as Emma scoffed.

"Sure it isn't. It definitely seems like you two were talking about Wendy, I don't even get what you see in her. She's just a nobody, she hasn't even done anything for Almia." Emma said as I started to get annoyed.

"You know, Emma, you should go, I'm not talking with you anymore." I said as I scowled at Emma which made her flinched as she angrily walked away.

"Wow, that was very unexpected, I don't know what her deal was. Sorry you had to deal with that." Linda said as I calmed down.

"That's okay, let's continue our conversation for a little longer, I don't want to keep Wendy waiting too long." I said.

"Aww, you're definitely in love with her! Before that girl rudely interrupted us, I was going to ask you, what do you like about Wendy?" Linda asked.

"What's not to like? She's extremely intelligent, caring towards everyone, and she's very gorgeous. My heart always races whenever I see her smile. B-but don't tell her I said that, I was telling Murph that I'm a bit uncertain if she feels the same way though I did say I would try to work up the courage and tell her how I feel." I said as Linda grinned.

"I won't, I think that's very touching! I have one last question, if Wendy did love you and she didn't tell you, would you be mad at her?" Linda asked.

"No way, I adore Wendy way too much to ever be mad with her! Even though I'm still a bit uncertain if Wendy loves me or not, I know that if she did love me and didn't tell me, I would never be upset with her. You already know that she's timid around most people and that I'm the same way, so I certainly understand where she's coming from when she's nervous in some situations. Like I said, I'll work up the courage to tell Wendy how I feel about her and even if she didn't feel the same way, at least I wouldn't be anxious about it." I said.

"Wow, you're really understanding! Those are all the questions I have; we can head back downstairs if you'd like." Linda said.

"Awesome, let's go!" I said as we both went down the escalator.


	9. Chapter 9: Ranger School Teachers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all!**

Chapter 9: Ranger School Teachers!

I looked over to where Chairperson Erma was and saw a few Rangers taking Emma downstairs, Wendy was sitting nearby, patiently waiting for me. As we approached her, Wendy saw me and got up while Linda patted her on the shoulder and headed back to her Operator chair. Afterwards, Wendy and I said goodbye to Linda and went downstairs, heading out of the Ranger Union once more to see if there was something we could do. The two of us walked along Union Road for a bit and I glanced over at Wendy.

_'__Hmmm, Wendy's face is extremely red…and just as expected, she looks cute. I'm certain that she had Linda ask those questions to see if I liked her back, Linda's dating Murph and Wendy and I are both extremely shy, so that makes sense..' _I thought to myself as Wendy looked over at me and timidly smiled.

"H-hi Kellyn, everything okay? That Ranger with the blonde hair, I think her name was Emma…she was taken away by a few Rangers for her rude behavior, it sounded like she caused quite a disturbance upstairs!" Wendy said.

"She was really loud, I couldn't believe her attitude, it was absolutely horrible. It's a good thing she'll be disciplined, hopefully she doesn't cause a scene like that again." I said as we entered Pueltown.

"I know, I think you'll be fine from now on. By the way, since we've got some spare time, is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we can head over to Pueltown's port, it's rather nice there and it's pretty relaxing. You looked a little tense so I figured it would calm your nerves. If it'll make you feel better, we could watch the Finneon and Luvdisc swimming around." I said as I got a Voicemail which I quickly answered.

"Hello Kellyn, hi there Wendy! It's Linda, sorry for the disturbance but Chairperson Erma has requested the both of you to teach at the Ranger School today. It'll take a couple of hours or so and you two are Chairperson Erma's favorites and she knows you two will be great in teaching the Ranger classes." Linda said.

"Hello Linda, the Ranger School? What time do we need to be there?" I asked.

"You guys need to be there in at least…forty minutes. I see you guys are in Pueltown, which isn't too bad, you guys can make it to the Ranger School easily!" Linda said.

"Alright, we'll head over there, thanks Linda, bye!" I said as I hanged up.

"Instead of walking there, how about we go on my Staraptor? We'll reach there much quicker!" Wendy said.

"You certainly live up to your title of Flying Ranger, don't you?" I said as we both chuckled.

"You bet I do! Let me go ahead and ask Linda or Marcus to get my Staraptor." Wendy said as she called on her Styler.

"Hi Wendy, need your Staraptor?" Linda asked.

"Yes we do, can you send him to where we are right now?" Wendy asked

"Yup, I'll have him fly out right away!" Linda said as she hanged up.

After a minute or so, we heard the sound of wings flapping and saw Wendy's Staraptor flying towards us. Within a few seconds, it gently landed on the ground as we both got aboard it, quickly heading to our destination. We flew in the air for a couple of minutes before Wendy and I spotted the Ranger School, and Staraptor landed a few feet from the large gate as Wendy pet it on the head.

"Thanks Staraptor, please head back to the Ranger Union, we'll be here for a few hours so I wouldn't want you to just wait around for us. That wouldn't be fair to you." Wendy said as Staraptor nodded and quickly took off.

"Your Staraptor is really amazing and very understanding! Since we're here early, would you like to head inside?" I asked.

"Of course, lead the way Kellyn!" Wendy said as we both walked towards the Ranger School's gate which was opened slightly.

Eventually nearing the school gates, we saw a male Ranger closing them and start walking towards us, looking very annoyed. I did my best to avoid giving him any eye contact since he was in such a bad mood, and I didn't want to start an argument. However, he soon stood in front of us and looked up at me with a glare as I didn't back down.

"If it isn't Kellyn, the Top Ranger who stopped Team Dim Sun. Enjoy having people love you while you can, you'll soon be like all the other Rangers who saved their home region after you did. Those four Rangers…Lunick, Solana, Ben and Summer. You're a nobody just like them, no one actually cares about you." The Ranger said as I glared back at him.

"For one thing, the four of them aren't nobodies, they risked their lives to stop the criminal organizations in their respective regions. Wendy, Keith and I did the same thing as they did. The citizens of Almia love us regardless, because we're kind, caring and considerate." I said.

"Hah, sounds like you'd like to fight me then, given that attitude of yours." The Ranger said as he raised his fists into a fighting stance.

I was thinking of ways to try to diffuse the situation until Wendy stood in front of me.

"Back off please, you're not going to hurt him when I'm around." Wendy said.

"Well if it isn't his girlfriend…oh wait, you're not his girlfriend, that other girl was. You're not going to fight me, are you? What are you going to do to me?" The Ranger asked as he got into his fighting pose once more.

"If you even think of throwing a punch at Kellyn, I'll do what I can to protect him even if it involves fighting." Wendy said as the Ranger laughed.

Before we could even move, the Ranger got past Wendy and nearly punched me in the face. I was prepared to stand right in front of Wendy so she wouldn't get hurt but in a split second, the Ranger then tried throwing a sucker punch aimed for Wendy's jaw, though she caught his fist and retaliated by punching him hard in the nose with a powerful right hook, knocking him unconscious as he fell on the ground.

"W-wow, nice job Wendy! That was amazing, you're an awesome Top Ranger!" I said as I hugged Wendy briefly.

"You're welcome Kellyn, I was really angry and I'm surprised someone would try attacking you like that. Are you okay? Did he hurt you badly?" Wendy asked as she put her hands on my face to examine me which made my face heat up.

"Don't you worry, he didn't hit me. I'm just glad that you're okay. It's rather frightening that he would try assaulting us like that, let me go ahead and call Marcus really quick." I said as I called Marcus on my Fine Styler as he quickly picked up.

"Hello Kellyn and Wendy, what can I help you guys with?" Marcus asked.

"Hello Marcus, can you please send a Staraptor or a Ranger to our location? A Ranger tried to assault Wendy, but he's unconscious now thanks to Wendy protecting me." I said.

"Wendy knocked him unconscious? Wow, nice work Wendy! I'll send a Ranger to you guys right now, bye!" Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus, I do what I can. Bye!" Wendy said as I grinned at her while I hanged up.

"Wendy…thank you, I don't know what that guy's problem was, but you saved me. I didn't even think of fighting him but if it came down to protecting you, I'd do it. That right hook of yours…that was swift and incredibly powerful. I'm very impressed, well, not to say that I'm not always impressed with you, but I mean, you were just…incredibly lovely and uh…amazing." I said as I felt the heat in my cheeks rising while Wendy blushed.

"You're very welcome Kellyn, I'm ecstatic that you're so impressed with me, though I'm even more glad that I was able to keep you out of harm's way." Wendy said as we turned our heads to the left, seeing Keith jogging up to us.

"Hi Keith, how are you doing? I'm glad that they had you come here to take this guy away!" I said as Keith grinned.

"I'm good! It's pretty cool that you guys are going to teach the up and coming Rangers today! I'll go ahead and bring this Ranger back to headquarters; he's most likely going to be fired or forced to clean the bathrooms for a few months." Keith said as he put zip ties on the still unconscious Rangers' arms and legs while I lifted the Ranger up as Keith held him as best as he could.

"Awesome, thank you Keith!" I said.

"Not a problem, also which one of you beat this guy up? That was a really hard punch that knocked him out." Keith said.

"T-that was me, he nearly attacked Kellyn because of how quick he was and he tried hitting me as well. Though I did what I could to keep Kellyn safe." Wendy said.

"Wendy certainly did, she's wonderful with how quick she acted." I said as Keith grinned.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Wendy did some great work in knocking this guy out. I'll be taking him back, bye guys!" Keith said.

"Yes she did, Wendy's awesome! Bye Keith, see you!" I said as Keith waved and then walked away with the unconscious Ranger.

"Now that the Ranger's been dealt with, let's go to the Ranger School, shall we?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, I'm ready to go when you are!" I said as I opened the gate.

I let Wendy go before me as I followed her and closed the steel gate. Afterwards, we both climbed the stone staircase as the Ranger School came into view, looking the same as before.

"You know, this reminds me of the Bidoof wandering around the school grounds, they're so playful and friendly. I'm pretty sure Janice owned all of them as well!" Wendy said.

"Hahah yeah, they're pretty friendly, it'll be nice to see everyone again, like Principal Lamont, Ms. April and Janice." I said.

"I know, I always loved this place. I'm just really nervous about helping all the individuals training to become Rangers, because of all the questions, you know?" Wendy asked.

"I get what you mean. You'll do well Wendy; besides, I'll be with you the whole time!" I said as Wendy took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks Kellyn, I feel a bit more relaxed now. Let's go see Principal Lamont!" Wendy said as we headed inside the Ranger School, finding that the layout was the same with four classrooms near the entrance, two on each side, while there were twelve at the back, with six on each side of the staircase.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all! Hopefully the second floor still has Principal Lamont's office and the faculty room!" I said as we walked along the hallway and encountered some Top Mechanics who waved to us, while we happily waved back.

"Yeah, I'm glad that the Ranger School is still the same, it would feel so out of place if it changed too much!" Wendy said.

We went up to the second floor where Principal Lamont's office was on the left, next to the cafeteria, while the righthand side had ten additional classrooms for individuals who were older and were training to become Rangers, Operators or Mechanics. We both approached Principal Lamont's office and I knocked on the door, a few seconds later, Principal Lamont opened the door as he smiled at us.

"Hello Kellyn and Wendy! I'm glad you two are here so early, are you both ready to be teachers for today?" Principal Lamont asked as I looked over at Wendy, who gave me a smile and a nod.

"Yes, we're ready! Where are we going to be teaching?" Wendy asked.

"The two of you will be teaching by the Pledge Stone. Before you guys go, I also needed to mention that there's a group of rowdy students, consisting of three guys. They usually tend to goof off and flirt with the girls quite often, but I'll be heading there shortly, plus Ms. April is going to be there as well!" Principal Lamont said.

"Thanks for letting us know, let's go Wendy!" I said as we both exited the Ranger School and walked for a bit, going all the way across the field and heading down the stone staircase that was located next to the one we originally came from.

Wendy and I both made our way to the Pledge Stone, where there wasn't anyone at the moment, though there was a large table with some snacks and a few chairs.

"We're here! Now all we have to do is wait for the students! I am a bit hungry though…" Wendy said.

"That's right! I hope those guys Principal Lamont mentioned won't be too rowdy. If you're hungry there's a lot of snacks, is there anything in particular that you want?" I asked as I got two plastic small bowls and forks.

"Hmm, I'd like some of that pasta, it looks really good." Wendy said as I took out some pasta for the both of us.

"There you go, is that a good amount?" I asked as I showed Wendy the bowl.

"It is, thank you!" Wendy said.

Wendy and I both ate our food and threw the trash away in the nearby recycle bin. Afterwards, I caught a glimpse of the cargo ship and shuddered at how dangerous that mission was.

"That was…terrifying…" I said as Wendy worriedly looked at me.

"Kellyn, what else happened in that cargo ship? It looks like whatever occurred in there really traumatized you. You can share it with me, if you'd like, those students aren't going to be here for a while." Wendy said as I started to tremble while I held Wendy close to me, her face becoming extremely red as our lips were only a few inches from each other.

"S-sorry, I'll…I'll tell you. That cargo ship was awful, the Team Dim Sun admins were horribly abusive towards the grunts and Pokémon there, beating them and starving them of food…thinking about it now, it reminds me so much of Rhythmi. It makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I managed to knock a particularly abusive admin unconscious and put his uniform over mine, disguising myself rather well. However, when I was patrolling the ship and trying to find out where to go since the map on my Styler was malfunctioning, I ended up encountering six starved grunts and numerous Pokémon. The grunts…they were scared of me and the Pokémon weren't mind-controlled and they stood in front of the grunts to protect them and I ended up locating the cafeteria and asked them for a lot of food, claiming I was really hungry. I went back to where the grunts and Pokémon were and gave them the food as I stealthily caught an Abra along the way. I knew that leaving them there would be horrible, so I got a hold of Marcus and told him that I'm going to teleport some grunts and Pokémon to the Ranger Union, and I did so as quickly as I could. I'm never going back in that cargo ship again after what happened…I couldn't leave those grunts or Pokémon there to die…I…I just couldn't." I said as I nearly broke down sobbing, though Wendy giving me a quick embrace made me feel better right away.

"Oh Kellyn, you did an amazing thing by saving those grunts and Pokémon. You didn't even have to do so, but you did!" Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy…I feel better about it now that I told you." I said as Wendy and I sat down.

"Good, you know that you can tell me anything." Wendy said.

"I know, I'll always be here for you as well." I said as Wendy smiled.

A few minutes later, we heard footsteps which made us immediately stand up as we saw at least a hundred students heading towards the Pledge Stone, along with Ms. April, Principal Lamont, Janice, and a number of teachers. The area very quickly filled up as Principal Lamont came up to us with a big grin on his face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our yearly get together! Today, we have two amazing Top Rangers who have taken time out of their schedules to teach at the Ranger School! While I'm certain most of the students know who you are, quite a number of them probably don't, please introduce yourselves!" Principal Lamont said as he walked over to where Ms. April was.

"Hello everyone, my name's Kellyn, I'm a Rank 10 Top Ranger and this is my beloved Ranger partner! I'll let her introduce herself!" I said as everyone clapped.

"Thanks Kellyn! Hello there everyone, I'm Wendy, I'm also a Rank 10 Top Ranger and I'm happy to have him as my Ranger partner!" Wendy said as people cheered, with a small group of guys cheering a bit louder than everyone else.

_'__Those have to be the rambunctious students Principal Lamont was talking about. I'll make sure they don't try anything funny, though they shouldn't, especially since Principal Lamont and Ms. April are here, along with some other teachers.' _I thought to myself.

"Now that introductions have been given, it's time for all of you to ask questions!" Ms. April said as a few dozen students raised their hands.

"Hmm, Wendy, would you like me to answer any of the students' questions first? Or would you be comfortable with answering any of them regardless?" I asked.

"I can answer the first question and maybe a few more, this doesn't seem too bad! Hi there, what's your question?" Wendy asked as she pointed to a guy who seemed very eager.

"Hello there, I was wondering, what is it like being a Ranger? Is it fun?" The male student asked.

"It's a wonderful job, especially if you like to help out people and Pokémon in need. You'll probably think that it's rewarding as well since you know that whoever you're helping be safe and out of harm's way can end up saving their life!" Wendy explained as the crowd clapped.

"Wow, what an awesome response, thank you!" The student said as he then wrote everything Wendy told him while almost immediately, a guy's hand popped up.

"Hi! What's your question?" I asked.

"Hello sir, I'm curious, is a Ranger's job dangerous? What sort of things would I be able to expect?" The student asked.

"Well, when Team Dim Sun and Team Debonairs was around, things were very hectic, with people and Pokémon being attacked in towns and cities. Team Dim Sun's Pokémon, being mind-controlled, injured several citizens and their Pokémon, thankfully not killing any of them. However, trying to get all of the more…vicious members was a task in itself, considering that they did anything they could to get away. On the other hand, with Team Dim Sun and Team Debonairs being completely disbanded and most, if not all of their members being questioned and rounded up, there is no threat in Almia. Wendy, feel free to add anything, you're very intelligent so you know about the other regions like I do, but you explain yourself rather nicely." I said as I whispered the last part to Wendy, who nodded as she blushed slightly.

"Kellyn's correct, even the other regions, Fiore and Oblivia, have had most of the respective criminal organization in their area rounded up already. However, don't let this alarm any of you or make you feel uneasy in any way, it simply makes sense because of Almia having twenty million people and being able to cover that much land wouldn't be too easy, the Rangers here are doing an amazing job with capturing any stragglers." Wendy said as the crowd clapped.

"Good work Wendy, you're doing great!" I said as Wendy smiled at me.

"Wow, thank you for the answers!" The student said.

"You're welcome! Anyone else have questions?" Wendy asked as several students raised their hands.

"Me! I have one! Do you have a crush on anyone?" A female student asked.

"Y-yes, I do have a crush on someone…he's very important to me and I really cherish his kindness." Wendy said as she started to blush.

_'__I'm…I'm extremely sure that Wendy means me…I have to work up the courage and tell Wendy how I feel…I wouldn't want to lose her. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it.' _I thought to myself.

"Aww, that's so adorable! I just had to ask!" The female student said as the same group of boys eyed Wendy while I watched them for a few moments.

"No problem! Glad I could help your curiosity!" Wendy said.

"Ooh, I got a question! It's for Kellyn, what do you think of having Ms. Wendy as a partner or having a Ranger partner in general?" A female student asked.

"I'm happy to have a Wendy as my Ranger partner, I wouldn't have anyone else by my side. For one thing, she's very good at helping people, and that's something any Ranger should do. I also think that Wendy's wonderful at what she does because she shows how much she cares about everyone. While she may have been my partner for a short time, I could tell that she would be an awesome Ranger from the first day I met her and we instantly became friends and well…that's what I think of Wendy as a partner." I said as Wendy's face turned a deep red.

"That's so cute! Thanks for sharing!" The student said.

"No problem, you're welcome! Does anyone else have questions?" I asked.

"I do, what do you think about the Vientown Rangers?" A male student asked.

"Great question! I really appreciate the Rangers in Vientown, they're awesome! Crawford is pretty funny at his jokes, then you have Ollie and Elaine, who are the Ranger Base's mechanics. You also have the Ranger Base's Operator, Jen, Barlow, who's the Ranger base leader and finally, Luana, my cousin, who's actually a Rank 10 Top Ranger who helps out in Vientown from time to time." I said.

"Wow, pretty cool! I didn't know Luana was your cousin!" The student said.

"Hahah yeah, everyone there is really friendly, I'm rather close with Luana, she means a lot to me. Does anyone have any questions for me, or perhaps for Wendy?" I asked as Wendy gave me a smile while a couple of students raised their hands.

"I got a question for Wendy! What is an average day of being a Ranger like?" A male student asked.

"Good question, a Ranger's day can consist of doing quests, which would involve helping out citizens with their concerns. It can range from something such as helping them find a specific Pokémon to being able to do a search and rescue on a trapped Pokémon. A quest can really be anything, so it's best to always be prepared, especially because a Ranger's priority is to protect people, Pokémon and nature." Wendy said.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" The student said.

"You're welcome! Does anyone else have questions?" Wendy asked as no other students raised their hands, though the same boys from earlier continue to stare at Wendy.

"Wonderful, that concludes the question portion! Now it's on to the demonstrations!" Ms. April said as Janice and Principal Lamont brought out some wooden crates along with a couple of Bidoof.

Wendy and I instantly knew what to do and we started making loops around the Bidoof, capturing the both of them as they walked over to us while the students clapped.

"As you can all see, capturing these Bidoof had them walk over to the two of us, and that makes them our Friend Pokémon. Friend Pokémon can use Poké Assists when attempting to capture another Pokémon, and most of them can use what's known as Field Moves. Certain Pokémon cannot use Field Moves, such as Pokémon that you will all have as a partner. Wendy, would you like to explain Target Clears?" I asked.

"I'll be more than happy to! Target Clears are used to clear an obstacle, for instance, these boxes. In order to determine what Field Move is required, simply point your Styler at the obstacle and it will be displayed on your Styler. This box can be destroyed with a Field Move known as Tackle with a strength of one which is perfect since this Bidoof can do that exact Field Move. Bidoof, destroy this box please!" Wendy said as her Bidoof destroyed her box while I had mine do the same.

"Woah, that's awesome!" A student said.

"It definitely is! Pokémon can only do Target Clears once and then they go back to their habitat. Of course, as long as you have a Pokémon and don't use its Poké Assist, its Field Move or release it, then it'll follow you around regardless. Since the Bidoof did a Target Clear on these boxes and are owned by Janice, they will go back to her, otherwise, they would simply go back to their habitat." Wendy said as everyone cheered and clapped.

_'__Wow…seeing Wendy in charge like that…she really looks gorgeous with how she's taking command and showing what she knows to everyone.' _I thought to myself as I started to feel very light-headed.

"Thanks, it wasn't just me, but thanks to Kellyn, I certainly feel- woah, Kellyn, are you okay?" Wendy asked as I held onto her so I wouldn't fall.

"Yes…I'm fine, you're doing a wonderful job. I just need to sit down." I said as Wendy quickly brought me over to a chair as I sat down.

"Stay calm okay? I'm right here." Wendy said as I felt myself relax.

"Good, I'll get back up when I feel like I'm able to, thanks Wendy." I said as Wendy gently patted my cheek as I saw the debris was moved away.

Wendy went back over to the other students as she showed them the differences between her Fine Styler and their School Styler. I continued to admire her as she continued explaining herself, with those same three boys from earlier taking a glance at me before looking at Wendy. Upon seeing this, I immediately got up and walked over to Wendy, smiling as I saw how beautiful she looked in her uniform as I poked her shoulder.

"Ah! Hi Kellyn, are you feeling better now?" Wendy asked.

"I certainly am, thank you for being so concerned." I said as some of the girls giggled.

"Now that my partner's good, I'll explain about a Styler's health meter. A Styler has a certain amount of attacks that it can withstand before it sustains heavy damage and is rendered unusable. If your Styler receives damage from a Pokémon's attack, then it'll have to be recharged either by a Pichu, Pikachu or a Raichu or at a Ranger Base. However, if the amount of attacks received leaves your Styler completely unusable at zero HP, then the only option is to flee and head over to a Ranger Base where it'll be recharged for free." Wendy said as everyone clapped, while some took notes as the Ranger School bell rang.

"Very insightful, that concludes our wonderful event for today! Everyone, I hope you've all learned something today from our lovely Top Rangers!" Principal Lamont said.

"We did, thank you for coming!" Everyone said.

"You're welcome everyone, I think that all of you will be great Rangers as long as you remember to show care, compassion and understanding for people and Pokémon in need. It was fun to be here!" I said.

"Well said Mr. Hajime! Everyone, another round of applause for our fantastic Top Rangers!" Principal Lamont said as everyone clapped and cheered, with some people whistling in between.

A few minutes later, Ms. April, Janice and Principal Lamont went back up the stairs, while the students slowly started to file out, eventually leaving us with the three students from earlier who approached Wendy and me, though they still kept a distance of about five feet or so.

"Hello there, you were pretty great there Wendy. My name's Eli…say, you're rather cute, would you like to go on a date with one of us?" Eli asked as Wendy appeared offended.

"I'm sorry, but I'm interested in my crush. I will have to respectfully decline your offer." Wendy said as Eli appeared annoyed.

"Well beautiful, if you're not interested in Eli, what about someone handsome like me? My name is Joey and that guy over there is Robert." Joey said.

"I'm not interested in any of you. Once again, I'm interested in my crush." Wendy said as I increasingly felt the need to get involved.

"Oh c'mon, just go on a date with me, you'll enjoy it instead of going on a date with that crush of yours." Robert said.

"Guys, if she's not interested in any of you, then stop asking. A Ranger is supposed to show respect and consideration, which is the opposite of what you three are doing." I said as Wendy hid behind me, understandably frightened.

"Mind your own business." Eli muttered.

"This is my business! Wendy is my partner and if she doesn't want to date any of you, then don't continuously ask her when she's made it clear she's not interested many times before!" I shouted.

"Looks like this guy wants a fight…too bad he'll lose fighting three guys at once." Joey said as all three of them got into fighting positions.

"Wendy…please go over by the Pledge Stone, I don't want you seeing me getting hurt." I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"But…but Kellyn, you're good at fighting." Wendy whispered so that only I could hear.

"I know, but these guys are going to be aggressive. Besides, I'm prepared to protect you no matter what. Please head over there where you'll be safe." I said as Wendy went over to the Pledge Stone and stood there.

"Don't you worry gorgeous, once we take this guy out, we'll all take you out for dinner." Eli said as he, Joey and Robert all rushed me.

Eli tried tackling me but I got out of the way, Joey and Robert were quick in trying to attack me at once, though I was able to dodge their punches as well. I punched Joey with a swift left hook, knocking him unconscious while I followed up and backhanded Robert with my fist, knocking him backwards. I quickly glanced over at Wendy to see her cheering me on, while Eli got up and attempted to tackle me once more, though I sidestepped as he crashed into Robert, who just got up after being hit. Eli then recovered and tried swinging at me, though I evaded his fist as I gave him an uppercut in retaliation, knocking him out while Robert simply cowered at my glare.

"Never hurt someone I love like that again. I'll make sure to let Principal Lamont know of your abhorrent behavior." I said as I heard someone walking on grass.

I turned around, expecting it to be Wendy, though it was Principal Lamont, who was quite surprised.


	10. Chapter 10: Wendy's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 10: Wendy's Love

"Kellyn, I saw the entire fight, I didn't expect these three men to attack you like that. Thank you for teaching them a lesson. Robert, you're expelled, and when Joey and Eli regain consciousness, tell them that they're no longer going to be participating at the Ranger School anymore." Principal Lamont said as Wendy ran up to me.

"Y-yes sir…I understand." Robert said.

"Kellyn, thank you for protecting me, you saved me once again!" Wendy said.

"It was nothing, I'd do anything for you." I said as Principal Lamont had three teachers take the former students away.

"Kellyn, Wendy, I'm very sorry about this. I hope that this doesn't make you two not want to teach at the Ranger School again, though I wouldn't blame either of you." Principal Lamont said.

"No worries, we'll love to come back!" We said as Wendy and me chuckled along with Principal Lamont.

"Wonderful! Thank you both for coming. I'll make sure to inform their parents of their expulsion. Aside from this behavior, I hope you both have a wonderful day, I would offer you two some additional food but it seems that the students ate everything!" Principal Lamont said.

"Not a problem at all Principal Lamont! Thanks for everything, we enjoyed ourselves!" I said.

We both shook Principal Lamont's hand as he smiled and walked back up the stairs, while Wendy and I did the same as we soon exited the Ranger School and were outside the main gates. I glanced at my Styler and saw that it was still early, with it only being 2:20 P.M.. I looked at Wendy, feeling my face get hot when I thought of how great she was with explaining herself and really showing everyone her knowledge.

"That was fun, well…aside from those three guys attacking you. But you were really awesome!" Wendy said as I chuckled.

"Thanks Wendy, I think that those three learned their lesson. But…I was wondering…would you like to…uh…go out to lunch if you're feeling hungry?" I asked as I felt myself stumbling over words, being captivated by Wendy's beauty and how she looked even more stunning with the sun shining behind her.

"Someone sure seems flustered! What's wrong Kellyn, Skitty got your tongue?" Wendy teased as she winked at me, making my heart soar as I felt my knees buckle, though Wendy managed to catch me, resulting in our faces being incredibly close to one another.

"Ah…n-no, I'm good, really! So would you be interested in going?" I asked.

"Of course I will, let me call Linda so she can send Staraptor to us!" Wendy said as she called Linda.

"Hello Wendy, hi Kellyn, how are you guys?" Linda asked.

"We're doing good, can you please have Staraptor come to us? We're at the Ranger School's entrance." Wendy said.

"Sure! I'll have Staraptor come to you guys right away! Are you two going to spend some time alone or anything?" Linda asked as Wendy's face turned red.

"W-well we're going to get some lunch together, thanks for having my Staraptor come! I got to go!" Wendy said as she quickly hanged up.

"Hahah, maybe a Skitty has your tongue instead? Your face is looking a bit red, Wendy!" I said as Wendy laughed alongside me.

"Hah, I don't think so, Kellyn! Where do you plan on going for lunch?" Wendy asked as Staraptor soon came into view and promptly landed on the ground.

"We could go to one of the restaurants in Haruba Village if that's okay, I can just capture some Psychic type Pokémon and we can be there instantly!" I said as we climbed aboard Staraptor.

"I'd like that, it's been a while since we've been to Haruba Village." Wendy said as Staraptor flew up.

"Awesome! Staraptor, please go to Crysta Cave!" I said as Staraptor nodded and quickly headed over there, flying inside the cave.

As we landed on the pier, we immediately spotted two Chingling. I went ahead and caught the Chingling while Wendy cheered me on.

"Great, we got the Chingling, are you ready to head to Haruba Village?" Wendy asked.

"I definitely am! Chingling, can you please teleport all of us to Haruba Village?" I asked.

Chingling hopped up and down in response as it released a wave of Psychic energy which transported Wendy, Staraptor, me and the remaining Chingling to the entrance of Haruba Village. The second Chingling and Staraptor followed us as we explored Haruba Village and eventually found a small café aptly named the Little Haruba Café. Staraptor patiently waited outside as Wendy petted him fondly on the head while Chingling joined the Pokémon. Wendy and I went inside and sat down in a small booth and were quickly greeted by a friendly server.

"Hello there Rangers, welcome to the Little Haruba Café! My name is Tim and I will be your server today. Can I get you two started with anything, or would you like a few moments to look at our menu?" Tim asked.

"We'd like to get some water and we'll need a few minutes to see the menu please." Wendy said.

"Sure, when you guys are ready to order, let me know!" Tim said as he walked away to help some other patrons.

"Here looks pretty nice, I'm glad we came here." I said as I looked at the menu.

"I agree, it's a cute little place! I'm thinking of getting a baked potato along with a mixed berry salad and some ramen. What about you?" Wendy asked.

"That sounds really good! I'll probably get a double order of ramen with a small side of berries." I said as Tim came back over with our water.

"Here you go!" Tim said as he placed two glasses down on the table, along with some straws.

"Thank you, we're ready to order." I said.

"Wonderful, what will you be having?" Tim asked as I motioned for Wendy to go first, which made her giggle.

"I'll have the baked potato, a mixed berry salad and an order of ramen please." Wendy said.

"Good choice, and what'll you be having sir?" Tim asked.

"I'll get the double order of ramen with a side of berries." I said.

"That's a great choice. I'll have your orders put in right away!" Tim said as he briskly walked away.

"So Wendy, I was wondering, since we're waiting on our food, would you like to talk about anything in particular?" I asked as Wendy became fidgety.

"Well…I was thinking of asking you what you and Linda were talking about upstairs, when that Ranger started screaming. Do you mind sharing what it is?" Wendy asked.

_'__Oh no…I can't lie to Wendy…' _I thought to myself as I felt my face heat up.

"Kellyn? You look a bit spaced out; would you please like to tell me what you were discussing with Linda?" Wendy asked as she smirked.

"I…uh…I'm okay." I stammered.

"Aww, okay, you don't have to share, that's alright." Wendy said as she giggled while I managed to regain my composure.

"Phew…good. Now I got a question for you, who's the guy you're crushing on?" I asked as Wendy's face turned red.

"Well, I can't say who he is, but I'll tell you that he's very caring, intelligent and sweet." Wendy said as our food arrived.

_'__I'm glad that Wendy feels that way about me. I had a feeling I was the guy she was crushing on, besides, I feel like she would be more inclined to go for lunch with her crush, even if I'm her best friend, I would think that she'd be hesitant on going with me in the event that her crush ends up seeing her with me and get the wrong idea…so I assume that means I really am her crush. Now I only need to know when to ask her out, but…I'm so scared and timid.' _I thought to myself.

"Here you go, I have your food right here. If there's anything else you two need, please let me know. Enjoy the food!" Tim said as he placed the food down.

"We will, thank you!" Wendy said as Tim walked away.

Wendy and I ate our food, finishing it after several minutes. Though I had already finished, I couldn't help but glance every so often at Wendy eating and admire how adorable she looked. After a couple more minutes, Wendy also finished and looked very satisfied.

"You look happy, that must mean you liked the food!" I said.

"I definitely did, did you want anything else before we go?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, well, we could get their vanilla sundae, would you like that? We can share it if that's okay with you." I said as Wendy smiled.

"That's a great idea, we can order one." Wendy said as Tim came with a vanilla sundae already prepared along with two spoons only a minute later.

"Hello, I had this prepared for you guys. This is on the house for such an adorable couple such as yourselves, I also have the bill here whenever you two are ready to pay it!" Tim said as we both blushed.

"T-thank you, we appreciate it!" Wendy said as Tim smiled at us and walked away.

Afterwards, Wendy and I ate the sundae, which was delicious as it had some Oran and Sitrus berries mixed in, along with some caramel syrup. When we finished, I took out some money to pay for the bill until Wendy gently grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure? I can pay for the bill, I don't mind!" Wendy said as I smiled and shook my head.

"That's okay, it's the least I could do for you!" I said as I paid for the bill, which was only five thousand Pokédollars and I left a ten dollar tip, handing the bill presenter to Tim.

"Thank you guys, have a good day!" Tim said as we waved and exited the café, where Staraptor and Chingling were waiting.

"Okay Chingling, please teleport us to the entrance of the Ranger Union!" Wendy said as Chingling used its Psychic powers and took us to the front of the Ranger Union as it teleported away.

"That was certainly quick, but I had fun!" I said as I noticed it was only 2:50 P.M. on my Styler.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself! I want something else to do, but that actually reminds me…I need to talk with Linda really quick! Do you mind coming upstairs with me?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, lead the way!" I said as we entered the lobby.

Wendy and I saw that the lobby was absolutely empty and were perplexed but soon realized that perhaps the receptionists were undergoing training once more.

"Wow, this is strange, usually the lobby is filled with receptionists or Rangers. It's possible that they're just going through training again." Wendy said as I nodded.

"Yeah, it's very odd, it feels weird whenever it's empty like this. Maybe we should head upstairs and go find Murph, he's usually in his office on the second floor at the very end." I said as we headed to the second floor and started walking down to the fourth door where Murph's office was.

As we approached, Murph's door opened as he stepped out. He was writing down some notes on his notepad when he spotted us and walked up to us with a big grin on his face.

"Hi guys, good to see you. Were you two here all day?" Murph asked.

"Hello Murph, it's nice to see you as well. We just came from Haruba Village after teaching at the Ranger School and having some lunch. Wendy and I assumed that the lobby was empty because of the receptionists are going through some additional training again." I said.

"You're right! They're doing some emergency training, though they should be done in about…five minutes or so. Also you two went on a lunch date? That sounds romantic!" Murph said as we both blushed.

"It…it certainly does Murph, I was wondering if Linda was around, I got some good news to share with her. Is she upstairs?" Wendy asked.

"Linda? Yeah, she's upstairs in the Operator Room, her shift just finished. I'm going to spend time with her and take her on a date later tonight, since she's feeling rather stressed due to work. Perhaps you can cheer her up Wendy!" Murph said.

"I certainly will, thanks Murph! Enjoy the date!" Wendy said.

"Bye Murph, it was good to see you. Hope you have fun on that date!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, it's going to be great! I'll be downstairs so if you guys need anything, just let me know!" Murph said as he waved and headed downstairs.

Wendy and I went upstairs and noticed Linda finishing up some of her salad. Upon spotting us, Linda waved us over and we both walked to where she was.

"Hi guys, nice to see you! How's it going?" Linda asked.

"Hi Linda, it's going good. How has your day been?" I asked.

"My day was a bit stressful but I'm doing good now that you guys are here!" Linda said.

"Glad to hear that you're alright, I have some good news I wanted to share with you." Wendy said.

"Good news? Awesome, my shift is over so that's fine by me!" Linda said as Wendy turned to me.

"Is it okay if you give me a few minutes Kellyn? I'll just be heading to the Operators' sleeping quarters to talk with Linda! I'll try not to take too long!" Wendy said with a smile.

"Of course that's okay Wendy, take however long you need. I'll be sitting down in one of these chairs over here." I said as I smiled back at Wendy as she blushed slightly.

She and Linda headed through the brown door leading to the Operators' sleeping quarters and after they entered the hallway, with the brown door stayed slightly ajar, I sat down in one of the chairs away from the Operators' command center as a few other Top Operators were working there since Linda's shift was over, with Marcus nowhere to be found.

I got comfortable as I watched the Top Operators work and smiled when I saw the third monitor to my right, which showed the location of every Ranger and Top Ranger. The icons of Wendy and me were side by side, which made my heart flutter since I was so ecstatic that we were Ranger partners.

"Yes! I knew that you're in love with Kellyn! That's amazing news, tell him how you feel!" Linda yelled as the Top Operators looked up from their work while my heart started to race.

'_I'm flattered that Wendy really does feel the same, I'm also glad that I've always been there to support her.' _I thought to myself as the Top Operators snickered with a male Top Operator being a bit nosy as he opened the door up a bit more where I could see Linda and Wendy about ten feet from the door sitting on chairs.

"Shhh! Linda, Kellyn is going to hear you! I'm not sure though, does Kellyn…does Kellyn feel the same that I do about him? I mean, his mother did say he does but…I'm so shy around him, how can I tell him that I love him?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I'm pretty certain Kellyn loves you just as much as you love him. You're both best friends, you've known each other for so long!" Linda said.

"B-but Linda, that's the thing, Kellyn and I have known each other five years, what if he just sees me as a best friend…he…he probably doesn't love me in a romantic way." Wendy said.

"Wendy, I have a solution, just tell Kellyn that you love him. That'll be a good idea." Linda said.

"Linda, I…I can't just tell Kellyn I love him! But…I would love to feel his soft lips on mine…and to always be with him, or care for him when he's sick." Wendy said as she put her head in her hands.

"Wendy, Kellyn told me that he loves you, very much and he even told me that he's going to work up the courage to tell you how much he loves you. He'll do it, you know he's a great guy." Linda said.

_'__Wow…I have to tell Wendy how I feel. She's been through so much pain and sadness…I know exactly what to do to make her smile. This is the best opportunity.' _I thought to myself as I entered the hallway.

Wendy and Linda looked up at me for a second, before Wendy quickly glanced back down as she started to shake.

"Linda, can you please give me a moment to talk with Wendy?" I asked as Linda smiled and got up, quickly walking over to me.

"Of course Kellyn, by the way, your mother spoke with me today, and she told me that if you're thinking of telling Wendy your feelings, then you have to take deep breaths and tell Wendy as best as you can, especially since the feeling is mutual." Linda whispered.

"Thank you Linda, I'll call my mother to thank her as well." I said as Linda smiled once more and exited the room, while I sat down in the chair Linda was sitting in, with Wendy shaking, her head still in her hands.

"K-Kellyn…I…I'm so sorry…" Wendy said as I heard her sniffling while I gently lifted her head up as tears streamed down her face.

"Wendy, please don't cry…there's nothing to be sorry about. I caused you a lot of pain by not telling you how I felt and for that, I apologize. You should know that…I…um…I l-love you Wendy. I love you so very much and I can't stand seeing you hurt, or sad it just…it breaks my heart. Ever since I met you, I've always had a bit of a crush on you, I love your intelligence and how charming you are, you managed to capture my heart. I assumed that your continuous blushing was a number of reasons, perhaps it could have been embarrassment or actually being infatuated with me, such as whenever someone would say that we're a lovely couple. I wasn't too sure what your reaction really was every time something like that occurred and I didn't want to simply assume. Aside from that, you're my best friend, and I always thought that you only felt that you and I were simply best friends, and nothing romantic. However, I always thought of being with you and I never knew if that would happen, but I know that…you love me as well. After Sven and Rhythmi were arrested, I thought that you would have simply worked solo or find another partner, since things may have been awkward between us in some time. I also admit that I would have been heartbroken if I were to tell you how I felt only for you to not feel the same way…however, I would have been happy with your response regardless. Your happiness matters to me." I said as I put my hands on Wendy's face while I kissed her tears away, which made her gasp slightly as she blushed a deep red.

"Oh Kellyn…I should have been more open with my feelings. You really are very understanding and you're such a sweetheart. As you've already heard just now, I've always loved you too. I really love how intelligent and compassionate you are. It makes me feel sad that I've caused you pain as well, I…I'm just so glad that…y-you do love me." Wendy said.

"Wendy…I feel that neither of us caused any pain, if anything, we were too timid to proclaim our love for each other. But we're together now." I said as Wendy smiled.

"That's right, we are and…and I have a way to thank you for always being there for me." Wendy said as she bit her bottom lip as I felt my face getting hot.

"Really? I have a great way to thank you as well." I said.

Wendy and I leaned in close for a kiss, my heart rate steadily rising. We both kissed each other on the lips, slowly at first, as I tasted Wendy's sweet breath and felt her lovely lips, but we soon started to kiss more passionately as we played with each other's hair as we continued to make out, though we eventually had to take a break for air as we started to pant.

"That was just as amazing as I knew it would be, sorry for messing up your hair." Wendy said as she giggled, with her face being a deep red.

"Hahah, don't worry about the hair! It was awesome kissing you, especially because your lips are so soft." I said as I heard clapping and quickly turned around, seeing Murph, Marcus and Linda with big grins on their faces.

"Yes! You guys did it, congratulations!" Linda said.

"I knew that you could do it Kellyn, great job!" Murph said with a smile.

"That's right! You guys are great and you two definetely deserve to be with each other!" Marcus said.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to be with Wendy!" I said as they all waved goodbye and left to give us some privacy.

Afterwards, I gave Wendy an embrace as I kissed her nose.

"Well, now that we're together, do you want to…go on a nice walk, partner?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! I'll be more than happy to, let's go!" I said as Wendy eagerly took my hand as we walked out of the Ranger Union and headed towards Pueltown.

The both of us decided to walk around for a while and headed into Vien Forest holding each other's hands as we walked around exploring the vast forest and its beauty. We then headed back to Pueltown and took in the amazing landscape and the various flowers scattered around the town while Wendy looked at me.

"You know, it feels so natural holding your hand. I feel so relaxed and peaceful like this; I could do this with you all day!" Wendy said.

"I know, your hand is incredibly soft, I'm happy that you feel so comfortable with me. Though I'm even more glad to hear that you love holding my hand all day!" I said as Wendy giggled while I checked my Styler seeing that it was 3:56 P.M..

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now that we've went on a relaxing walk together and since there's nothing else to do at the moment, would you like to head back to the Ranger Union and see if anything needs to be done there?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, let's go back, it's pretty early!" I said as Wendy and I went back to the Ranger Union, reaching there within minutes.

Upon entering, we were immediately greeted by Chairperson Erma and Murph.

"Hi guys, we needed your help with something. It'll take a long time to do as well. Are you two busy at the moment?" Murph asked.


	11. Chapter 11: Almia Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**A/N: To those of you who haven't played the secret missions in Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, please note that this chapter contains spoilers for one of them. Please don't read ahead if you don't want the mission to be spoiled!**

Chapter 11: Almia Castle

"Hello, we're not doing anything right now, we were actually wondering what you guys would need help with!" Wendy said.

"Well, there are several…hundred files needing to be organized, and Chairperson Erma and I can't do all of it by ourselves…so…we were wondering if you guys would do it with us helping you as well." Murph said.

"That's correct. Dearies, if you two are okay with this, you'll both be paid extra for this to compensate for the work taking several hours to do." Chairperson Erma said.

"Sure, we'll help you guys out!" I said.

"Thanks, let's head to the filing room!" Murph said as we all went to the second floor and went to the very first door right by the escalator.

Murph unlocked the door and we headed inside, with the room's automatic lights showing up disorganized paperwork stretching back at least twenty feet. Wendy and I both immediately knew exactly why Chairperson Erma and Murph needed our help, they were essentially the administration and this wouldn't be something one or two people could do alone, even if they had a week.

We all got to work, filing away paperwork in their designated cabinets and making sure that everything was organized, with me and Wendy working efficiently with Chairperson Erma and Murph. It felt like we took only a few minutes, but we were completely finished. I checked my Styler and was surprised that it was already 10:56 P.M., though it certainly didn't feel that way.

"Wow, it's a completely different room, awesome work guys!" Murph said.

"Wonderful work dearies, we both really appreciate your assistance. Thank you very much!" Chairperson Erma said.

"Not a problem, we're glad we could help! Wendy and I are going to head to bed now, we're a bit exhausted, good night guys!" I said as Wendy and I waved, while Chairperson Erma and Murph said their good nights as well.

Wendy and I headed out of the room and began to walk downstairs, though I noticed Wendy starting to nod off as we were walking.

"Wendy, you're more tired than I thought. Would you like me to carry you?" I asked as Wendy's face turned a deep red.

"C-carry me? If you want to, sure!" Wendy said as I lifted her up gently, cradling her in my arms.

Wendy quickly fell asleep as I nuzzled her cheek, I reached downstairs within no time and headed to our bedroom. I was glad that the door sensed my hands were full, and it opened automatically, with the lights turning on as well as I heard Wendy lightly snoring.

I took off my shoes and headed over to the bed, gently laying Wendy down as I took off her shoes as well. I changed off into my pajamas and took the lights off, covering Wendy and myself as I snuggled close to her and kissed her cheek. I got myself comfortable next to Wendy and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and checked my Styler, seeing that it was 3:21 A.M., I was confused as to why I woke up and immediately looked next to me, seeing that Wendy wasn't beside me. I got off the bed and headed towards the door, but before I could open it…I spotted Rhythmi in the corner, glaring at me. I froze in my tracks as she slowly approached, I knew this was a dream…but I was still terrified of her, especially because this reminded me of how angry she was when I helped save a woman who was about to be crushed by a boulder near Peril Cliffs, this was when she established her rules whenever we were both in the bedroom.

Just like how it actually occurred, Rhythmi came within inches of my face and moved closer, snickering the whole time. I remember when I first entered the room where Rhythmi would be sleeping, I was so perplexed as I began to wonder where my bed was, but I soon found out the answer as Rhythmi locked the door.

"Welcome to our room, Kellyn!" Rhythmi said as she hugged me.

"But…but where do I sleep?" I asked as Rhythmi frowned.

"You talk too much. Let's try that again, welcome to our room Kellyn, I hope you like living here with me!" Rhythmi said.

"I-I don't like this room at all, I'm going to go with Wendy." I said as I tried leaving, though Rhythmi stood in front of the door.

"No, you're not. Let's establish some rules, shall we? It's actually only one rule...well, for now anyway, and it's really simple, you do everything I say when you're in this bedroom. That's all, even you can comprehend that, right? One rule I'm going to enact right now is that you're not allowed to speak for the rest of tonight." Rhythmi said.

"W-What …you can't do that! Get out of my way!" I said as I tried pushing past Rhythmi, though she backhanded me across the face.

"As I said, no speaking, got it?" Rhythmi asked as I nodded my head.

"Good. Wendy might be your Ranger partner, but you're mine. Now, let's head to sleep." Rhythmi said.

"B-but…where will I sleep? That bed is only big enough for one person!" I said as I received another slap across the face.

"Once again, don't speak unless I tell you to. You're sleeping on the floor." Rhythmi said as I nodded, though Rhythmi continued to walk closer to me.

"G-get away from me…" I said as I trembled while Rhythmi cackled.

"Hahah, that isn't happening, I already told you not to speak when you're in this bedroom, yet you do it anyway. You continuously talking back to me is rather annoying as well…you should learn your place." Rhythmi said as she tried backhanding me, which made me close my eyes in fear.

After a few seconds of waiting for the slap to come and not feeling any stinging pain, I slowly opened my eyes to see…Wendy with a furious glare, gripping Rhythmi's hand, which stopped her just short of making contact with my face.

_'__Wow, this nightmare just became a great dream.' _I thought to myself as Wendy punched Rhythmi hard in the gut, which made Rhythmi keel over in pain and fall on the ground.

"That's for messing with my man." Wendy said as she turned to me and winked.

"T-t-thank you Wendy." I said.

"No problem handsome!" Wendy said as she walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I soon woke up to see the real Wendy gently nudging me as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"W-Wendy…I was having a nightmare…wasn't I? It became a really great dream at the end…" I said as Wendy nodded.

"Yes you were having a horrible nightmare, you started to tremble violently and were mumbling. However, you soon ended up saying my name and your face looked very content, sorry for waking you up." Wendy said as I kissed her cheek.

"Don't be sorry, you rescued me from being abused in my dream and in reality! If you feel as if you didn't, then I can assure you that spending time with you always made my day despite what Rhythmi was doing. I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself, please." I said.

"Thank you Kellyn, I promise that I will no longer blame myself for the pain you went through." Wendy said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you say that. Good night Wendy, I love you very much!" I said as I kissed Wendy's lips.

"Good night Kellyn, I love you too!" Wendy said as she kissed me back, with the both of us going back to sleep.

I woke up next morning to see Wendy coming out of the bathroom in her Ranger uniform, with a grin on her face, she sat down next to me as she ruffled my hair.

"Good morning Kellyn, sorry for falling asleep on you last night." Wendy said as she ruffled my hair a little more.

"Good morning Wendy, that's not a problem at all, I didn't mind at all! Let me go ahead and get dressed." I said as I got up and headed into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into my uniform and got ready for the day and went back outside, where Wendy was patiently waiting on the bed.

"Sorry I took so long, I'm ready to go when you are." I said as Wendy got up and walked over to me.

"You didn't take long, let's go!" Wendy said as we headed outside of the Ranger Union.

Wendy and I did a few quests, such as finding people with their missing Pokémon or lost children. Thankfully, we were able to find everyone that was missing, though it would have taken a toll on us if we didn't. The two of us took a quick break on a bench and I checked my Styler in curiosity.

As I looked for any quests…I found something that was very odd…it was a special mission that said we needed to go to Almia Castle, going almost to the very last room of the castle where I got the Blue Gem.

"What's wrong Kellyn?" Wendy asked as she saw my puzzled face.

"Er…this is a mission…it's saying we need to go to Almia Castle and head close to the area where I obtained the Blue Gem. Do you want to go there?" I asked.

"Yes I do! Let's get on my Staraptor and head there right away! I'll race you back!" Wendy said as she took off running, while I chased after her.

In a few minutes, we reached the Ranger Union as I caught up with Wendy quickly, though she was bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried catching her breath. Concerned, I went over to her and sat down on the grass, looking up as her eyes were closed while she tried composing herself as I held her hand.

"Wendy, you need to take some deep breaths, do you need me to get you any water?" I asked as Wendy opened her eyes.

"No, that's okay, I just ran too fast! Wow, you know, looking at you from this angle…you look really adorable looking at me like that...even more than you usually are. Thank you for always being so concerned about me." Wendy said as she gently kissed my nose.

"W-well good, I'm glad you feel that way. Let's go ahead and get Staraptor!" I said as Wendy winked at me and whistled, which made her Staraptor quickly come from behind the Ranger Union.

"Awesome, we'll be able to head to Almia Castle quickly, we'll reach in only ten minutes or so!" Wendy said.

Staraptor gently landed on the ground and nuzzled me as I affectionately patted his head. Wendy and I then climbed aboard and made our way to Almia Castle.

"I'm glad Staraptor is so fond of me, is it because he can sense the bond between you and I? It has grown even stronger than before. I do know that Pokémon can sense the feelings of trainers and Rangers, so I figured that must be one of the reasons." I said as Wendy turned around and me gave a smile.

"Good answer, you've always been so smart, Kellyn! Staraptor has always liked you, especially when you helped him when he felt rather disheartened from flying after the Altru Tower incident. As you can tell, he's also rather happy that you and I are together, I can tell how overjoyed he is." Wendy said as Almia Castle soon came into view.

In a few minutes, we both landed in front of Almia Castle's entrance, with Wendy and I helping Staraptor inside due to the cold.

"Wow…here is just as amazing as I remember. I'll help you to the Blue Gem, it's quite a far way down!" I said as we made our way down to the area that was close to the Blue Gem, encountering no Pokémon along the way and entering the room that was covered with ice and holes in the floor.

"Kellyn…this is insane…you had to do all of this to reach the Blue Gem?" Wendy said as she started to shiver.

I figured that since I was taking the cold better, it would be a good decision to take my Ranger jacket off and put it over Wendy, which made her trembling stop.

"Yes, I did, it w-was crazy to do a-all of this by myself, but I had to." I said as I started to shiver slightly, noticing Staraptor was fairing only slightly better than I was, though Wendy took the jacket I put over her and placed it over me while she patted Staraptor's back in an effort to warm him up.

"Kellyn, you're going to get sick if you leave your jacket off. Staraptor, you remember the flames that were by the entrance? Please head over there, you'll be much warmer there." Wendy said as Staraptor nodded and quickly headed back to the entrance.

"P-poor Staraptor, hopefully he'll get nice and warm. Wendy, are you sure I can't put my jacket over you? You must be very cold!" I said as Wendy trembled slightly.

"Kellyn, I know you're concerned, but I'll feel horrible if you got sick. We're almost there, so don't worry! Let's walk across slowly!" Wendy said as we moved across the ice.

After several minutes of holding onto each other for safety, we made our way across and we entered the next room as I noticed the same long hallway leading to the elegant room before the Blue Gem. Wendy and I walked through the hallway and observed…Dialga which looked like it was in unbearable pain while behind it was a distorted rift.

"Dialga! The Temporal Pokémon! We…we have to capture it; it's in serious pain!" I said.

"Capture Dialga?! Alright, let's do this!" Wendy said as we approached Dialga, which let out a roar of pain as we engaged it in battle.

Wendy went first, making loops around Dialga as I checked its friendship meter steadily rising, I was a little perplexed, but realized that since Dialga was going through indescribable pain, it would need help and see that we're doing what we can to give it the help it needs. I took over Wendy after she made dozens of loops, and I went ahead, making loops around Dialga, though it launched a hovering ball of blue energy, which I avoided. After I made close to a hundred loops around the Pokémon, the gem located on its chest shined a bright blue and we both shut our eyes as Wendy and I were enveloped in a bright blue light. A few seconds later, Wendy and I opened our eyes and were stunned to find ourselves in my bedroom.

"W-what happened? Did…did Dialga send us back in time?" I asked.

"It appears so…but how long were we sent back? Minutes? Hours? This room looks…familiar, isn't it your bedroom? It looks vacant." Wendy said.

"Yeah…it is my bedroom…Dialga sent us to Chicole Village, before my family even moved here. We…we should get going, this is so surreal." I said as we exited my house, coming face to face with a wide-eyed realtor.

"Wah! Er…hello there, I take it that the two of you are a newly wed couple that's interested in buying a house? I'm not too sure how either of you got inside, but I already sold this house to a family. I can help you two locate a home elsewhere if you'd like." The realtor said.

"Uh...that's okay, we'll let you know if we're interested, we'll have to go now!" I said as we quickly walked off as I noticed a man sulking by Ollie's house.

Wendy and I hid in the neighbor's bushes where we couldn't be seen and Ollie soon exited. He appeared very confused and we saw the man look around briefly before he turned back to Ollie.

"Hello there sir, I have a wonderful way for you to help out a company that I'm sure you've heard of. They're called Altru Inc., would you like to know details about the quick job I need you to do for me?" The suspicious man asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of them, it'd be nice to make some money and help out my mom. What would you like me to do?" Ollie asked.

"You'll simply need to fill oil in some machines that are situated in Vien Forest, they're going to be used for gathering data about Pokémon and how to preserve their habitats. I'll show you the machines." The man said.

"Oh wow, that'll be awesome! Let's head over there right now!" Ollie said as he left his house and locked the door, with the both of them leaving Chicole Village.

When we made sure they were gone, Wendy and I left the shrubbery and walked to the entrance of Chicole Village as Staraptor flew over to us, giving both of us a nuzzle.

"Hi there Staraptor, I know you're probably confused like us, but can we head back over to Almia Castle?" Wendy asked as we both mounted Staraptor, heading towards Almia Castle after several minutes.

Wendy and I once again entered Almia Castle, with Staraptor waiting by the nearby flame so he wouldn't get cold. We both went through the entire first floor, finding it odd that no Pokémon were here at all.

"Wendy, it's really strange that no Pokémon are here in the castle. When I came here, there were Ninetales, Haunter, and Riolu to name a few. But now…there's no Pokémon at all! Maybe they sensed that Dialga was in pain and fled?" I asked.

"That's definitely a possibility, they probably knew that Dialga needed to recover on its own or through the help of someone and decided to leave it alone so Dialga wouldn't strain itself with its pain." Wendy said.

"That makes sense, let's try to capture Dialga once more!" I said as we made our way to the hallway before we encountered Dialga.

Wendy and I went down the hallway and entered the next room, seeing that Dialga was still here and in pain, though it seemed relieved that we were back. Dialga didn't roar when we ran up to it time, but I did take note of its friendship meter staying the same at seventy percent. Once again, I made some loops around Dialga and as I did so, I noticed its wound which was on its leg, showing that it got severely cut. I was getting tired and let Wendy take over as she quickly made dozens of loops around Dialga. I noticed the friendship meter reaching ninety percent and Wendy had me take over for her as I made loops around Dialga, I grinned as it was briefly enveloped in a purple ball, signifying that the capture was complete. Dialga calmed down considerably, with Wendy and I both examining the wound up close.

"Poor Dialga…Palkia must have done this to you. Don't you worry though, I have some medicine that will patch that wound right up!" Wendy said as she opened her pocket and took out a small pouch that had red cream.

"Woah, I've never seen any medicine that looked like that before. What is it?" I asked.

"This is a type of cream that instantly restores a wound, Chairperson Erma gave it to me a while back. I never thought I would need it!" Wendy said as she gently applied the cream to Dialga, with the both of us standing back after she finished.

Just as Wendy said, the cream made the wound disappear completely as if it was never there to begin with. Dialga let out a small roar of appreciation and turned towards the distortion, turning back towards us and giving us a nod as a bright blue light spread over the area.

"Rangers, I have returned you to your correct time period. You have my thanks for calming me down and taking care of my wound that I received from Palkia. Farewell." Dialga said via telepathy as it headed in shortly afterwards, with the portal disappearing.

"Wow…Wendy…you did it! You captured Dialga and helped it make a recovery! We even managed to get Dialga's information in our Browser!" I said as I kissed Wendy on the lips.

"Slight correction, we did it! I'm glad Dialga was able to recover, let's go ahead and head out of here, I'm freezing!" Wendy said as I affectionately held her, with the both of us reaching the entrance, where Staraptor flew over to us.

"Now that we're at the entrance, would you like to head home?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go back to the Ranger Union! Don't worry Staraptor, we'll get out of this area soon enough!" Wendy said as we climbed aboard Staraptor as he quickly took off, eager to get out of the castle just as much as we were.

I checked my Styler and noticed that it was 3:20 P.M., which I showed to Wendy, still in surprise of what occurred.

"Wow, it really was as if we only went in and out of the castle! Well, you know what that means, right?" Wendy asked.

"It means that Dialga battle only took a few minutes, which wasn't what I expected at all." I said.

"That's right! Now that we're headed back to the Ranger Union, maybe you and I could get some soup since it was so cold, would you like that?" Wendy asked.

"You know I would! Hmmm, your hands are shivering really badly, let me help you with that." I said as I held Wendy's hands, a noticeable blush on her face.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes as we eventually reached the Ranger Union. Wendy and I both got off of Staraptor and he flew towards the back of the Ranger Union while Wendy and I went inside.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more fluff than other parts of the story!**

Chapter 12: Nightmares and Dreams

"Let's go ahead and head to the cafeteria, maybe they'll have some soup or anything else that's hot right around now. It's a good thing they're open twenty-four hours a day!" Wendy said as we went to the second floor and entered the cafeteria.

Wendy and I went inside and saw that the cafeteria was empty, we both went over and got our bowls and spoons, heading over to the soup section and took out some onion and celery soup along with some bread that was on little plates, putting everything on a tray. Afterwards, Wendy and I went over to one of the empty tables and I pulled Wendy's seat for her so she can sit down, which made her smile as I sat down after her.

"Thanks Kellyn, you've always been such a gentleman!" Wendy said as she blushed.

"You're welcome Wendy, it's no problem at all!" I said as we both began to eat.

Just like before, I was captivated by how Wendy ate her food so delicately and quickly. However, Wendy saw me glancing at her and moved her seat closer to mine, where we were only a few inches away. Whenever I see how beautiful she looks up close, I always feel like I lose my ability to speak.

"Are you okay Kellyn? You look a bit…infatuated right now." Wendy said.

"W-well…I'm okay, it's just that seeing you up close usually makes my heartbeat begin to race." I said as Wendy blushed.

"Really? Now that explains why you always look so flustered anytime we're so close to one another!" Wendy said as I timidly ate my food.

"Y-yeah, it sounds a bit corny, doesn't it?" I asked as Wendy arched her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I don't think so, it's really cute that you feel that strongly about me, I certainly feel the same way about you!" Wendy said as she wrapped her arm around mine, which helped me relax despite my face heating up.

"I-I'm glad you do. By the way, when we're done here, maybe we could take a nap, if that's okay with you of course. That whole Dialga situation was nothing like we ever did on a mission, you know?" I said as I finished my soup, while Wendy drank the rest of hers a few seconds later.

"Exactly, a nap would be a great idea, I'm feeling a bit drained too. Would you like to head downstairs now?" Wendy asked as we put our bowls, spoons and trays in a small cubicle so the chefs know they need to be washed.

"I definitely would, lead the way, partner!" I said as we both headed downstairs and went into our bedroom where we took off our shoes as I closed the door.

"Man…I really feel exhausted…" Wendy said as I plopped down on the bed and looked at Wendy.

"So do I…uh…Wendy…can you please come here? I…I was wondering…would you like to snuggle with me?" I asked as Wendy quickly got into bed with me, putting the blanket over us.

"You're too adorable, you don't have to ask!" Wendy said as we snuggled close together, our lips nearly touching as I decided to quickly kiss Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy, it's a good thing I'll be seeing your face when I wake up." I said as Wendy blushed.

"I feel the same when I'm next to you, I really feel safe. Have a good nap Kellyn, I'll be right here until you wake up." Wendy said.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me, sleep tight Wendy." I said as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

After sleeping for what felt like hours, I rubbed my eyes, feeling much more refreshed compared to before. As I opened my eyes, I saw Wendy peacefully sleeping as held me even tighter while I heard her soft breathing.

_'__Oh Wendy…you're so beautiful. I'm happy that I'm with you.'_ I thought to myself as I kissed Wendy's cheek.

I checked my Styler, noticing that a few hours had in fact passed since we went inside, as it was now 6:25 P.M. and I was thinking of getting up to stretch and doing so quietly so that Wendy can get a bit more sleep. However, as I tried getting up, I found that it was extremely hard to do, since Wendy was still holding onto me tightly, which managed to make me blush.

"Kellyn…" Wendy muttered as she puckered her lips.

I was overjoyed that Wendy was having such a good dream, so I leaned in close and kissed her on the lips as her eyes shot open.

"S-sorry Wendy!" I said as Wendy looked right at me, a dreamy look on her face.

"Did…did you just kiss me? That's an interesting way to wake someone up!" Wendy said.

"Yes, you were making a kissy face and I thought it was pretty adorable, so I just decided to kiss you. Sorry about waking you up…" I said as Wendy gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Don't be sorry! Did you want to go do some patrols around Pueltown or Altru Tower?" Wendy asked as we both got up and put our shoes on.

"Well, we could do patrols around both areas since Altru Tower needs more security, plus Pueltown has so many residents. Would that be okay with you?" I asked.

"Definitely, let's go before it gets late, it'll take us about two hours to do patrols." Wendy said as we headed out of the bedroom door and went into the lobby, spotting Chairperson Erma who immediately headed on over to us.

"Dearies! I'm glad that the both of you are here, Murph, Linda and I were checking through your Browser that you both share as a team and we were astonished to find that Dialga was captured! Please tell us everything that the two of you went through and where it took place!" Chairperson Erma said as Murph and Linda came downstairs.

"Hi guys! We weren't able to view your capture, as amazing as that would be, but we have to know what happened!" Murph said.

"Sure, we'd be more than happy to, we can tell you what happened somewhere that's more private. Do you guys have anywhere in mind?" Wendy asked.

"Well dearies, my office would be the best place for privacy to discuss something so amazing. Let's head on over!" Chairperson Erma said as we all entered her office.

Chairperson Erma closed the door while we all got chairs and sat down, with each of them looking very excited with what we were going to tell them.

"Okay, it all started when Wendy and I were in Pueltown and I was looking for any quests and ended up finding a mission stating that we had to go to Almia Castle, almost at the last room, right before I obtained the Blue Gem after capturing Lucario. When we reached the castle and entered, we immediately traversed through the entire castle and thought it was odd that there wasn't any Pokémon in the entire place, whereas there were dozens beforehand. Wendy and I entered the room that we needed to go to and came face to face with Dialga which was in serious pain along with a distortion behind the Dialga. Wendy, would you like to tell them the rest of the story?" I asked.

"Of course! After we noticed the pain Dialga was in, Kellyn and I engaged it in battle and managed to bring its friendship meter up quite a bit. However, we were quickly blinded by a bright blue light and as we opened our eyes, we saw that we were in Kellyn's room, though nothing was inside. The two of us exited Kellyn's house and came face to face with a realtor and after a conversing with him, we realized that Dialga brought us back in time, before Kellyn's family ever moved to Almia. After that, we observed Ollie being tricked by a Team Dim Sun member into filling oil in those Gigaremos. When they left, Staraptor flew up to us and we headed back to Almia Castle, managing to make our way to Dialga once more. After battling it once more, Kellyn managed to capture it and we observed its wound, which was a serious gash, possibly received by Palkia, and I took out the cream that Chairperson Erma gave me and applied it to Dialga, with the wound disappearing instantly. Dialga then sent us back to our time period as it spoke to us via telepathy and then disappeared through the distortion as it completely vanished." Wendy said as everyone appeared wide-eyed.

"W-wow dearies…you two are fantastic! When we heard about the amazing work the both of you did, we decided to make these medals in recognition of capturing Dialga." Chairperson Erma said as she went into her desk and pulled out two boxes, each about the size of our Stylers.

Wendy and I opened the boxes and inside was a gold medallion emblazoned with Dialga's face, while Wendy and I were on its right. The words, Top Ranger, were inscribed at the top of the medallion and the medallion itself was in a rigid display frame that had a kickstand to prop it up.

"Thank you everyone, this really means a lot to us!" I said.

"Woah, this is really awesome! Thanks everyone!" Wendy said.

"Not a problem, it took a while to make and we just finished it. It'll look awesome to display in your bedroom!" Linda said.

"That's right, once again, great work on capturing Dialga!" Murph said.

"I always knew the two of you would be a wonderful asset to the Ranger Union, but even I was amazed when all of us saw that you two captured a Dialga. Aside from that though, the two of you are free to do whatever you'd like as usual. Wonderful job!" Chairperson Erma said.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma, we're glad to be working for the Ranger Union. Wendy and I are going to conduct patrols around Altru Tower and Pueltown. We'll let you guys know if we spot anything out of the ordinary." I said.

"Wonderful, keep up the great work!" Chairperson Erma said as we took the medallions and went into our bedroom.

"Hmm, where do you think these would look nice, Wendy?" I asked as we glanced around for a spot that we can place the medallions on.

Wendy simply smiled and took my hand, leading me to the dresser and placing both medallions on top and having them both displayed nicely thanks to their kickstands.

"I figured it would look the best here, since it doesn't look out of place or anything like that. What do you think?" Wendy asked.

"Wow, nice work. I think that they look really great there!" I said.

"I'm glad you feel that way! Let's go do some patrols!" Wendy said as we headed out of the Ranger Union, walking down Union Road.

Eventually, Wendy and I reached Pueltown and patrolled around the area, seeing a few security guards and a couple of Rangers throughout the town. After several minutes of walking, we both reached a new section of town that was being built and checked here out as well, finding nothing out of the ordinary in the construction sites. I glanced at my Styler, noticing that it was 8:25 P.M. and we both headed towards Altru Tower, exploring the back of the building and headed inside to check for anyone who might be loitering around at this time, since the employees and most of the receptionists were already gone, meaning the lobby was almost vacant and dimly lit, though there was a receptionist still there.  
"Hello there Rangers, I'm going to be leaving now, but no need to worry, there's a few custodians and security guards that are upstairs on the second floor, so thankfully, the patrol the two of you are doing around here won't take too long." The receptionist said as she smiled.

"Good, make sure you get home safely. Have a good night!" Wendy said.

"Thanks, have a good evening you two." The receptionist said as she left the lobby.

"It's odd to explore this place at nighttime, but I don't mind, it just means some more time with you." I said as Wendy giggled.

"Yeah, it is really scary looking, especially with how dim the lights are! Let's be quick!" Wendy said.

We checked the entire area, looking for anything that was an easy access point, such as the windows in front being easy to slide upwards, since they were smaller than the rest of the tower's windows. Thankfully, after checking all of the areas that someone could break into, we found nothing, and headed outside of the building.

"I'm glad that's over with…let's head back to the Ranger Union! It's around…9:15 P.M. already, so that means we'll have to walk back since your Staraptor is asleep at this point. I'm a bit worried about heading back at this time though. I hate walking down Union Road at night, it was because of that dumb prank that Ranger did a month ago, when he jumped out from the trees wearing a Haunter mask and chased me with a large knife. I didn't care about the mask, but I remember Murph telling me that knife was real! He may have just been trying to scare me, but that was awful…" I said.

"I remember that, I was enraged with the guy that did it. If anyone tries anything like that, I'll be right here with you. If it'll make you feel better, we can lock arms while we're walking!" Wendy said.

"W-well…okay! That'll make me pretty happy, let's go then!" I said as Wendy happily locked arms with me as we both walked to the Ranger Union.

It was a bit worrying walking down Union Road at nighttime, especially since there were no lights installed here, meaning the moonlight would be the only thing illuminating the area.

"Kellyn, we'll be back to the Ranger Union soon, no need to be afraid!" Wendy said as I shivered slightly.

"Sorry for being so timid." I said, feeling very embarrassed with how easily Wendy was walking through here, while I was still scared.

"Kellyn, you're not timid at all. You've gone through a lot since you've become a Ranger. Dealing with the traumatic things you saw in the cargo ship, facing off against the Sinis Trio and their psychotic nature, as well as Team Dim Sun attempting to destroy the Chroma Ruins…with you still inside, just to name a few of the horrific things you experienced. I know that…you're amazing Kellyn." Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy…that's really sweet of you, I really appreciate your kind words. You should know that just like me, you've done several amazing things. For instance, you risked your life to save that Cherrim from that Aerodactyl on Peril Cliffs, remember how you climbed up those vines? That was really awesome! Yet another amazing thing you did was saving Almia by flying around Altru Tower so that the Red and Yellow Gems you had reacted to the Shadow Crystal along with the Blue Gem Keith had. I remember that time that you were trapped in a small cave that was in Boyle Volcano, when I heard about you still being in there after a while, I had to be restrained by Murph, Keith and at least three other Rangers, though they eventually allowed me to go and help you. I couldn't lose you Wendy." I said as Wendy kissed me on the cheek, which perked me up immediately.

"Oh Kellyn…thank you so much for being so caring and considerate. I remember hearing about you needing to be held back by pretty much everyone! I thought it was really sweet how quick and adamant you were about coming to rescue me. If there was anyone who came to rescue me, I'm glad it was you, I was so relieved to see you!" Wendy said as we reached the Ranger Union.

"I know, we've both done a lot as Rangers, but we're just as great as a team!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"We certainly are! Ready to go inside, partner?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I am, let's head in!" I said as we entered the Ranger Union, heading immediately to our bedroom.

We took off our shoes as usual while I got ready for bed, getting my pajamas and going into the bathroom, changing off and brushing my teeth, heading out after a few minutes. I headed out of the bathroom and saw Wendy deep in thought. As I approached her and waved my hand in front of her face, she still didn't react, only reacting once I gently shook her.

"Sorry about that Kellyn…I was just thinking about you!" Wendy said as she held her pajamas in her hands.

"Aww, that's so sweet, I think about you very often too! I'll be lying down in bed, I'll wait for you to finish, okay?" I asked Wendy as she smiled.

"Okay! I'll be out in a bit!" Wendy said as she quickly ran inside the bathroom as I lied down on the bed.

A few minutes later, Wendy came out of the bathroom in her Eevee pajamas as she took off the light and lied down in the bed right next to me. I moved a bit closer to her as she put her arm over my chest.

"Wendy, are you ready to go to sleep? We've done a lot today, I'm sure you're pretty exhausted!" I said.

"I'm definitely ready to go to bed. I'm feeling pretty tired, good night Kellyn." Wendy said.

"Good night Wendy." I said as I kissed Wendy's cheek while she did the same.

I soon drifted off to sleep and eventually woke up a few hours later, seeing that Wendy wasn't beside me. I glanced over to my left at the small bedroom window and saw that it was still dark, with the moon shining some light into the room. I checked my Styler, noticing that it was 2:28 A.M. and I looked around, eventually seeing Wendy by the bathroom door in her uniform, making sure that everything was on her. She noticed me and wasn't surprised, but instead, gave me a small smile.

"Hi Kellyn, I hope I didn't wake you up. Go back to sleep, you need your rest." Wendy said.

"Oh you didn't, that's alright. You're dressed already? We don't have to get up for another six hours, unless it's a mission that we have to go to, or something like that. Let me go ahead and get dressed as well." I said as Wendy smiled once more and shook her head.

"No, that's okay. Chairperson Erma came in the bedroom a couple of hours after you went to sleep. She told me that there's still members of Team Dim Sun in a hideout and that I'll have to go by myself since they know your face." Wendy said as my heart sank.

"I hope you'll be okay, please be careful. I'd love to go with you but if it means you'll be in danger…then I'll await your return." I said.

"I will, don't worry. I have to go now, but I should be back in a few hours." Wendy said as she smiled and left the room.

I couldn't sleep after that, I stayed awake for hours, wondering when Wendy would be back. Some of the Team Dim Sun members were…vicious to say the least, while others were timid and fearful. If there was a group of them…Wendy is going to be in serious danger.

"Wendy…please come back safely…" I said to myself as I went upstairs.

I reached the Operator's Room, which was still just as brightly lit with the various equipment as it was any other day and I saw Chairperson Erma, who was surprisingly still awake at this time, as I approached her, I noticed that she looked very happy.

"Hello dearie, wonderful news! Wendy is going to be back soon; she captured the remnants of Team Dim Sun!" Chairperson Erma said as I heard footsteps.

I turned around and saw that it was Wendy, I happily walked up to her and was prepared to give her a hug, though she instead walked right by me, I turned around and saw her embracing a male Ranger who I had never seen before. I didn't really mind Wendy hugging him or anyone for that matter since it would be ridiculous for me to control who she interacts with, but I was rather surprised that she embraced him, while she didn't even acknowledge me, I would have thought that she was happy to see me.

"Hi Wendy! I'm glad that you came back from your mission! It must have been very dangerous, but you're safe, just like I know you'd be!" I said as Wendy turned in my direction.

"Hi Kellyn, yeah, that mission was rather difficult. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Joey! He's a really great gentleman and is far superior to you." Wendy said as I felt my knees wobble.

_'__I already know this is a nightmare, Wendy wouldn't do something as heartbreaking as this to me, just like I would never do this to her. This nightmare feels so…real.' _I thought to myself.

"What's wrong Kellyn? You look a bit upset." Wendy said.

"I-I thought that you and…I…" I stammered as Wendy giggled.

"You're funny Kellyn! There's never been anything between us. Sure, we're friends, but that's about it! I'd never be interested in you anyway. Now that I introduced you to Joey, it's time for him and I to go, I won't be around you anymore Kellyn, sorry, but Joey's just better in every way." Wendy said as she and Joey walked away, while I ended up falling forward on my knees as I began to cry.

"W-Wendy…no…d-don't go, please don't leave m-me…I…I don't w-want to be alone. P-please come back…" I said as I continued to sob.

I immediately woke up and look around, seeing Wendy still asleep next to me. I decided to head back to bed, wondering about the dream and how strange it was. It was like this for a week, Wendy and I would do some quests and then head back to the Ranger Union when we finished with patrols at nighttime before we headed to bed. Unlike the first dream, small parts of the dream ended up occurring, rather than the entire dream. However, on the seventh night this occurred, I was woken up when the dream finished, and saw Wendy's face, filled with concern. I checked my Styler and saw that it was 6:21 A.M. As I sat up, I felt my heart racing as well tears streaming down my face, which I brushed away as Wendy put her hands on my cheeks.

"Kellyn, I'm so glad that you're okay! I had to wake you up, you were having a really bad nightmare, you were mumbling and crying so much. It really broke my heart when I heard what you were muttering. I promise you that I will never leave you and you're not going to be alone; you know that I won't ever do that to you." Wendy said as she embraced me and wiped away some more of my tears.

"I know, it's been like this for a week, it was so…so awful. The entire thing just felt so real…can you pinch me so I know I'm not still dreaming?" I asked as Wendy pinched my arm, which made me rub it in response.

"A week? How awful…no wonder you looked so distraught. I hate nightmares like that, they're the worst. I woke up this time because of you gripping me tightly and I became sad seeing your tears. But don't you; I'll always be by your side! You can rest easy now." Wendy said as she kissed me on my cheek.

"I'm…I'm sorry for not telling you and I'm even more sorry for waking you up, but thank you Wendy, you've always been there for me. How can I repay you for everything that you've done for me over the years?" I asked as Wendy giggled.

"Oh Kellyn, that's not a big deal, I'm always concerned about you! Besides, there's no need to repay me at all, being with you is more than enough! Let's head back to bed!" Wendy said as gently pushed me back down and quickly cuddled up next to me.

"I'm glad that you're with me, Wendy. Good night." I said.

"Aww Kellyn, you're so sweet, I'm glad to have you with me as well, good night." Wendy said as I closed my eyes once more.

I once again opened my eyes and I could tell I was dreaming just like before. I saw that I was in our bedroom with the sunlight showing through the window. I got up and looked for Wendy, worried that it would be a nightmare. However, I heard the bedroom door open as Wendy stepped into the room, wearing a tight fitting teal dress, complete with matching shoes.

"W-wow, h-hi Wendy, I already knew how gorgeous you were before, but that dress makes you look extra beautiful!" I said as Wendy giggled as she closed the door and took off her shoes.

"Hello to you too, Kellyn! I wanted to dress up and look nice for you but based on your reaction...I can already tell you like how I look." Wendy said.

"You didn't have to dress up for me, you're hot enough as it is!" I said as Wendy blushed.

"Is that so? Well then I have a great surprise for you, but first, close your eyes." Wendy said as I did as she instructed.

I heard Wendy walking towards me as she led me towards the bed where she gently helped me onto the mattress. Afterwards I heard some shuffling and Wendy's adorable giggling as I felt her lie down on top of me.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"You definitely can!" Wendy said as I did so, seeing Wendy wearing a tight blue T-shirt and nothing else, which immediately made my face feel hot.

"Wow, you look amazing." I said as Wendy giggled and began to kiss me passionately.

"Oh Kellyn, that's so sweet of you to say…I've always loved you." Wendy said.

"Wendy, I feel the same...your lips are so soft, they're really amazing, almost as amazing as you." I said as we began to kiss more intensely as we eventually made love to each other, which felt like it lasted for hours.

I quickly woke up from my dream as I glanced over at Wendy, who was blushing furiously while she had a big smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Wendy's Illness Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 13: Wendy's Illness

"Hi Kellyn, good morning!" Wendy said as she pinched me.

"Ow…I'm glad to see your beautiful face in the morning, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Aw, you're so sweet Kellyn, I love waking up next to you too! I definitely did rest well…it sure sounds like you did too! Even though you and I might be heavy sleepers, I couldn't help but wake up after hearing you talk in your sleep, especially because of how cute you sounded with everything you said, especially just now." Wendy said as she kissed my cheek.

"O-oh…well…y-you should have seen how amazing you looked in this teal shirt, it matched your hair and you really looked elegant! Er…n-not that you weren't already amazing to begin with!" I said as Wendy giggled.

"I knew exactly what you mean Kellyn, you're really cute when you're so flustered! I have something to show you, tell me what you think." Wendy said as she got up and opened the dresser.

Wendy took out a hanger, revealing one of the several identical uniforms that she wore when I first met her all the way until Operation Brighton was completed, which was a red skirt with white trim on the sides and decent sized pockets that were on the white trim. The uniform also had a matching vest that had the same color scheme like the standard Ranger uniform she had on now.

"Your old uniform! I'm glad you still have it, I was actually meaning to ask you why you switched over to the standard uniform that you have on now." I said as Wendy glanced at her uniform before placing it on the bed as she sat down beside me.

"Well, the main reason I switched over was because Sven thought the skirt made me look trashy, and me, wanting to make him happy, switched over to the female's Ranger uniform. As you can imagine, he wasn't too thrilled with my change, even when I did as he said. But…enough about him, I'm happy with you…so I was wondering…would you mind if I wore this?" Wendy timidly asked.

"Wendy, to say the least, those two were horrible. Just know that I'm with you and that the abusers won't ever hurt us again. As for you wearing your old uniform or not, if it makes you happy, then I'm happy too! Personally, I think you look gorgeous no matter what you wear!" I said as Wendy blushed a deep shade of red.

"Kellyn, you're so understanding, thank you for always being so considerate!" Wendy said as she tackled me, which made me fall back on the bed, resulting in Wendy right on top of me as I felt my face getting hot.

"Y-you're welcome Wendy, you know that I'm never leaving your side." I said as I kissed Wendy on the lips as she smiled and put her hand through my hair.

"Aww Kellyn, you're so irresistible, I could just stay here with you all day!" Wendy said as she started affectionately nuzzling me.

"That would be pretty nice, we can spend a lot of time together once we're back from doing today's work, how does that sound?" I asked as Wendy grinned.

"I'd love that, let me go ahead and get ready, I won't be long!" Wendy said as she kissed me on the lips and got up, walking to the bathroom with her original uniform and heading inside.

_'__Man…Wendy's such an amazing woman…she's so smart, sweet and kind. Maybe I can show her my appreciation somehow, there has to be some way that I can do it!' _I thought to myself happily.

After a few minutes, Wendy came out wearing her skirt and matching vest and I couldn't help but blush heavily as I saw how amazing she looked with it on.

"D-do you like how I look? I…I don't look trashy…do I?" Wendy asked as I got up from the bed and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"You definitely look gorgeous. Seriously Wendy, don't think badly about yourself, you're beautiful on the inside and out. You look really, really amazing." I said as Wendy smiled.

"Thank you Kellyn, no one's ever said such kind words to me, I'll wait for you on the bed. Go ahead and get dressed, we'll probably have to get a lot done today!" Wendy said as I chuckled and went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I was ready to go and headed out of the bathroom, where Wendy looked like she was busy daydreaming. Her expression looked like she was extremely pleased and that alone was enough to make me happy. I walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder, which made her snap out of her daze as she looked at me and immediately got up.

"You okay Wendy? You looked like you were thinking really intensely about something. What was it?" I asked with a smirk as Wendy's face turned a deep red.

"I-I was wondering…um…w-would you like to…um…" Wendy stammered as she became fidgety, wringing her hands.

I immediately caught on to what she was trying to say and I put my hands over hers as she looked up at me. I could feel Wendy's entire body shaking, though she managed to not tremble as much when I moved closer to her as I gave her my usual warm smile.

"Yes Wendy, I will go on a date with you!" I said as Wendy's face lit up with joy as she gave me an extremely tight hug.

"You…you will? Thank you Kellyn, that means so much to me!" Wendy said.

"I…I'm glad you're happy, b-but can you please…n-not embrace me as strongly?" I asked as Wendy released her embrace just enough so I could breathe.

"Oh no! I'm sorry that I hugged you so tightly, I hope I didn't hurt you!" Wendy said.

"You didn't hurt me Wendy, you're just incredibly strong! I think that's just another thing about you that I feel makes you really gorgeous and hot." I said as Wendy twiddled her thumbs while looking at me, which was extremely adorable.

"R-really? Aw Kellyn, your kindness is something that really makes me feel special, you really think highly of me and I can't begin to describe how much I appreciate that. As for me, I think that you're really smart and handsome. You sure know how to make a woman feel good about herself." Wendy said as we both exited the room.

"You know that only makes me want to snuggle with you all day, right?" I whispered to Wendy as she giggled.

"Oh I already know that, but it's the truth, you always make me happy!" Wendy said.

"I'm glad to hear that, I love spending time with you and being in your company. Let's go see what Chairperson Erma might want for us to do today, maybe we'll have to do some quests!" I said as I checked my Styler, seeing that it was 12:29 P.M.

Wendy and I quickly made our way to the Operator's Room, where Marcus and Linda were in their usual spots while Chairperson Erma observed the monitors.

"Good afternoon Chairperson Erma, Marcus and Linda!" We said as all three of them waved to us.

"Good afternoon, dearies, I have an important quest for the both of you, some citizens have supposedly spotted some Team Dim Sun grunts around the Vien Forest. I would like for you two to please patrol around the area and capture any grunts you see. Also Wendy, your old uniform looks very nice, I'm glad you're wearing it, I'm sure Kellyn feels the same way." Chairperson Erma said as she handed us a dozen zip ties.

"Yes ma'am, I certainly do! Wendy and I will be on the lookout for those grunts if they're in the Vien Forest." I said as I noticed Wendy blushing slightly.

"Thank you for the kind words Chairperson Erma. We'll do our best!" Wendy said as we waved to everyone and headed downstairs, walking out of the Ranger Union soon afterwards.

"Vien Forest…that would be a good place for those grunts to hide, but…they could just ditch the uniforms and blend in easily. Wouldn't that make more sense?" I asked.

"It would be a much more better choice to just get rid of the uniforms since they would most likely have spare clothes. I'm not sure why they'd wear Team Dim Sun uniforms when everyone knows who they are. I heard that every member of the defunct Team Dim Sun that was apprehended still had their uniform on." Wendy said.

"Wow, that's just ridiculous. I could understand if they tried to get normal clothing, but to actually keep their uniforms on and be noticed by citizens just seems so weird. Some of the members of Team Dim Sun were goofy, sure, but is it possible that maybe the four of these guys are pranksters trying to scare people or something?" I asked.

"That could be a possibility! We're already near Pueltown, let's check out Vien Forest quickly!" Wendy said as we passed through Pueltown and immediately headed into Vien Forest, keeping a close eye on anyone we might see, whether they had on a Team Dim Sun uniform or not.

Wendy and I continued exploring Vien Forest, going down all of the various paths and decided to make a left, eventually seeing an area that led to a dead end, with the only thing at the end of the path being a tree. Since checking everywhere would be the best idea, the two of us circled around the tree, finding nothing. We were about to continue looking in the shrubbery surrounding the lone tree before we saw someone fall out of it. They were wearing a black jumpsuit and stood up, with the insignia of Team Dim Sun plastered right on the front. The grunt took one look at us and his eyes became wide, as we stepped forward, with him backing up ever so slowly.

"Er…hi there Rangers. Can I help you two with something?" The man asked as Wendy and I looked at each other.

"Yes, you can. You've been scaring some people nearby, and we'd like for you to please knock it off or if you're going to prank them, at least do so without wearing a uniform." Wendy said as the man looked around while Wendy quickly winked at me.

_'__I see what you're doing Wendy, you're making it appear as if we don't suspect him of being a Team Dim Sun member. Very smart approach.' _I thought to myself as the grunt continued backing up.

"O-oh…w-well…guys! I need your help, get out here now!" The grunt yelled as three other men dressed identically to him came out, with one of them coming down from the tree while two of them came out from some nearby shrubbery to our left.

The four grunts smirked, considering that they outnumbered us and immediately charged us. Wendy and I both took on two at a time and I managed to knock one of the grunts out while the other one tried swinging a knife at me, though I disarmed him as I knocked him. I turned around and saw two of the grunts going for Wendy and I ran over to help, though Wendy punched one of the grunts right in the stomach as he kneeled over in pain, while the same grunt who alerted the other three to our presence blew some odd dust in Wendy's face, which made her fall to the ground.

I was only two feet away from Wendy at this point and the grunt was slowly getting closer. I stepped in front of unconscious Wendy and got into my fighting stance, prepared to fight for her and do whatever I could to save her life. The grunt smirked as he charged towards me, quickly pulling out a knife. I did my best to disarm him, though he was able to slash at my arm as I quickly countered and kick him with my leg, which made him fall to the ground. The grunt tried getting back up, but I pushed him back down as I tied his legs and arms, I went over to the three other grunts who were still unconscious and tied all of them up so none of them would escape. Just as I was about to go over to Wendy, the same grunt from before broke free from his restraints and tried going for Wendy once more. Clearly annoyed at this point, I grabbed the grunt by his collar and headbutted him, striking his nose as blood came out of his nostrils as he wiped the blood away, though I tied him up once more and checked him and the other men for any weapons, finding nothing. I looked at Wendy and checked for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when I felt one. Even though she had a pulse, it bothered me that she was still unconscious and got on my Styler for Marcus to get some help while my vision felt cloudy as tears started to form.

"Hi Kellyn, hi Wendy. Were you guys able to find those people creeping around Vien Forest?" Marcus asked.

"Y-y-yes Marcus…b-but W-Wendy was knocked u-u-unconscious f-from some…some powder…g-get help…quick…" I stammered as I tried to regain my composure and was angry with myself for not protecting Wendy from harm.

"W-what?! I'll send a team of Rangers right away; they'll be bringing a Staraptor with them! Uh-oh, some other Rangers need my help right now…but don't worry Kellyn, take deep breaths, they know where to find you, I'm sorry about what happened to Wendy!" Marcus said as he quickly hanged up.

_'__It's okay Marcus, I understand. I'll make sure that Wendy makes it.' _I thought to myself as I heard the grunt scoff.

"You know…she's going to die with that powder I blew in her face." The grunt said as I turned to him, seeing him sitting down as he smirked while I wiped away my tears.

I went up to the grunt and punched him hard in the face, this time, rendering him unconscious. I looked over at the four grunts in disgust, especially the same grunt from before. After I did so, I went right back to Wendy and caressed her face before doing the same with her lovely teal hair as I started to cry once more.

"Don't worry Wendy…I'm going to do what I can to help you recover." I said as I heard some yelling in the distance.

I slowly turned my head and saw Barlow, Luana and Crawford running towards me while a Staraptor followed closely behind, a few seconds later, they arrived and were all very surprised to see Wendy still unconscious.

"Hi cousin, I was called to help you out with these grunts while Crawford and Barlow tagged along with me. I know you'll make sure that Wendy recovers, let that be your concern now." Luana said as Crawford and Barlow took the unconscious grunts while Luana and I helped Wendy to the Staraptor, with me quickly hopping aboard as I sat behind her.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate it. Luana, do you mind coming to the Ranger Union when you're finished? I know that Barlow and Crawford are going to be busy looking through Vien Forest, plus I really need another person with me in case I have a break down, you know my parents are at work now." I said.

"Of course, I'll be headed there right now! I'll meet you there!" Luana said as I nodded while Barlow and Crawford gave smiles as I took off, while I saw Luana running as fast as she could before Staraptor started flying towards the Ranger Union.

I made it to the Ranger Union within minutes and carried Wendy carefully as I hopped off Staraptor, thanking it as it flew off. I bolted inside the Ranger Union and immediately went to the second floor, running inside the medical room as I laid Wendy down on the bed as I started to tremble, worried about her well-being. After a few seconds, I heard the door open as Luana entered. Noticing how much I was shaking, she looked around for a chair and found one, helping me sit down while she did the same in another chair.

"Thank you for being here, Luana. Do you know if the doctor is going to be here soon?" I asked.

"No problem! I'm not sure where the doctor is, but I'll ask Marcus, give me a second." Luana said as she called Marcus.

"Hi Luana, I see you're at the Ranger Union with Kellyn, is the doctor there yet?" Marcus asked.

"Hi Marcus, the doctor isn't here yet. Where is he?" Luana asked.

"He's not there? He should have been there already, let me get someone to see where he could be. Give me a second." Marcus said.

After waiting for a minute or so, I started to get anxious and checked for Wendy's pulse once more. Breathing another sigh of relief that she still had a pulse, I managed to relax a little as I heard the door open and a doctor walked in, though it wasn't Pamurph. I never saw this doctor before, so I was a little perplexed by him entering the room, especially since Pamurph was the only doctor in the Ranger Union.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Castiel. I guess that Pamurph isn't here at the moment, I was a bit confused when a Ranger came by the Pueltown Clinic and told me I had to come here right away. Anyway, where's the patient?" Dr. Castiel asked while Luana and I looked at each other before turning back to the doctor.

"The patient is the woman that's unconscious on the gurney." I said.

"Oh! My mistake, I only work on Pokémon, not people…so I'm used to them being on the floor instead." Dr. Castiel said with a chuckle.

"Sir, can you please have another doctor come to assist us from Pueltown Clinic? I was hoping my dad from the Pueltown Hospital could come but I'm sure he's preoccupied." I said.

"I can call Pueltown Hospital and ask for a doctor, give me a moment!" Dr Castiel said as he got on his phone.

"Why would that Ranger bring a Pokémon Doctor?" Luana whispered.

"I'm not sure, especially because I know that Marcus was aware of Wendy's injuries. It makes no sense to have a Pokémon Doctor come to help Wendy…" I said as Dr. Castiel got off his cell phone.

"Sorry about the wait, a doctor who specializes in both people and Pokémon will be on his way soon. Sorry about your friend, I hope she makes a quick recovery." Dr. Castiel said.

"Thank you, your kind words mean a lot." I said as Dr. Castiel waved goodbye while we did the same as he headed out of the room.

"Kellyn, don't you worry, Wendy will pull through, she's strong just like us!" Luana said.

"I know, I just can't stop worrying about her…" I said.

"I don't blame you, the two of you have a deep bond and everyone can really tell how much you two adore each other. Did you tell her how you felt about her?" Luana asked.

"I actually did a few days ago, it was a moment that was pretty sad at first, but it soon became really warm and sweet." I said.

"Aww, that's adorable, congratulations!" Luana said.

"Hahah, thanks, I'll need to call my family to tell them the good news, I'm a bit hesitant to tell them about Wendy's current condition, but I feel that they have to know." I said as Luana nodded in understanding while I called Mom, who picked up right away.

"Hi son, you called at the right time since I'm on break, what did you need?" Mom asked.

"I wanted to thank you for telling Linda about how I should tell Wendy about my feelings for her and of course, we're together now." I said as my mother gasped.

"Congratulations son, I'm so happy for you! I'll have to tell your father and Jessica!" Mom said.

"Good, that'll be a party…however…something's come up. Wendy…is in serious trouble after we were attacked by a Team Dim Sun grunt. She's pretty much been catatonic since she entered the medical room, but she does have a pulse." I said.

"Oh no…don't you worry, Wendy will make it through, she's very…strong just like you, she'll be able to- oh Kellyn, I'm sorry, a doctor needs my help with an unruly patient. I have to go, I love you!" Mom said.

"Don't worry mom, I understand, love you!" I said as I hanged up and put my head in my hands while Luana patted my back.

A few minutes of continuously thinking of what I can do to help got interrupted as someone entered the room.

Luana and I both turned around and saw that the doctor who came to help was my dad who hurriedly entered in as he was carrying a large brown bag.

"Hi Kellyn, hello Luana, good to see you two. So Kellyn, please, tell me what happened. I was simply told to come over here." Dad said as he set his bag on the ground.

"Okay dad, Wendy and I were searching Vien Forest for Team Dim Sun grunts, we eventually encountered one and three of them joined him, after fighting them, the first guy we encountered blew some strange powder in Wendy's face, rendering her unconscious." I said.

"Hmm, a strange powder, it could either be a stronger form of paralysis powder, or a combination of paralysis powder and poison powder. I'll have to analyze her bloodstream with this machine that I brought." Dad said as he took out a flat rectangular machine with a few lights protruding out of it as he laid it on Wendy's stomach while it ran some test.

"So this combination of paralysis and poison powder, is there anything that could be done about it?" Luana asked.

"Well the poison effects can be extracted along with the temporary paralysis. But there's also a new side effect to be considered, this side effect is when the victim stays unconscious and needs to be woken up, though no information I could find specifies by what means, which is extremely annoying and frustrating to say the least." Dad said.

"Oh…oh no…Wendy…you'll be okay! I'm going to stay here until you regain consciousness!" I said as I looked at Wendy, who looked like she was peacefully sleeping, but once again on instinct, mixed with fear, I checked her pulse.

"Kellyn, stay calm, Wendy will be just fine." Dad said as the test was finished.

Dad was checking over the results of the test and I was incredibly anxious, though I soon saw him smile and I became a little relieved.

"What are the results?" Luana asked as I was too nervous to speak.

"So Wendy doesn't have any paralysis or poison powder in her system since the machine extracted all of it, though there was a very small amount of powder in her system to begin with. However, there was also a very potent sleeping effect in addition to the other powders. From what I know, Haruba Village's Hospital is the only place that has an antidote that can cure such a powerful effect." Dad said.

"R-really? I'm glad that Wendy's okay! Now as for this medicine, can I just teleport to the hospital along with you and explain Wendy's condition to them?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not, even if you teleported there with a Psychic type Pokémon, they're still adamant on sending it instead. It'll take at least a week to get it here given how stingy they tend to be with shipping their medicine. I don't know why they're like that, it would be nice if someone had some medicine leftover and made their own instead of relying on Haruba Village." Dad said.

"That's…that's ridiculous…do you know if Pueltown Hospital or any other hospital in the region has any of this antidote other than the hospital located in Haruba Village?" I asked.

"I can ask! Let me call each of them, give me a minute." Dad said as he went to the corner while I put my head in my hands.

"Oh Wendy…I should have been there to protect you…" I said as Luana patted my back.

"Kellyn, don't blame yourself. You guys fought off four grunts at once, that's incredible! Plus, the poison and paralysis powder was removed from Wendy's system, which is a big relief!" Luana said.

"Y-yeah…you're right. Wendy would be pretty sad if I were to blame myself, she'd probably kiss me all over until I felt better." I said as Luana giggled.

"I knew that you two would be together, you're both really compatible, which I think is really sweet. Oh, looks like your dad's back already!" Luana said as Dad walked back over to us.

"Did any of the hospitals have any of the antidote?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kellyn, none of the hospitals do, not even the one in Haruba Village, they did however, inform me that their distributor in Fiore has some, which will take two weeks to reach here. It's unfortunate you can't have a Psychic type Pokémon teleport you there, it'll take them a lot of energy to do so." Dad said as I started to tremble.

"T-two weeks…? Wendy can't wait that long! Are there any books detailing the ingredients for the antidote?" I asked.

"There might be, I'll have to call Haruba Village's library and see if they do. Hopefully these guys can make an exception." Dad said as he gave me a look of sadness before heading back over to the corner while I looked at Wendy once more.

"Wendy…you'll be better soon…" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"She will be, be as strong as you can, for you and her." Luana said.

"I'll do my best, thank you Luana." I said as I smiled while Dad came over with a grin on his face.

"Okay, good news is that Haruba's library does have the book, and they're willing to lend it to you as well. Its title is simply "Ingredient list of antidotes for various ailments." It'll be just what you need." Dad said.

"Great! Let me go get a Psychic type right away!" I said.

"There should be one in Altru Tower, don't head to Crysta Cave now, even though it's closer, it's very dangerous there at this time of year since the Crobat have certain places as their territory." Luana said.

"Thanks dad and Luana, I'll head over to Altru Tower right now!" I said as I bolted out of the room.

_'__Wait a minute…maybe I can use Wendy's Staraptor for travel? He should be awake by now, I'll have to ask Marcus.' _I thought to myself as I ran upstairs, seeing Marcus and Linda by their usual spots.


	14. Chapter 14: Wendy's Illness Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 14: Wendy's Illness (Part Two)

"Hi Kellyn! Marcus was just telling me about what happened to Wendy, I'm so sorry. Speaking of Wendy, how's she doing?" Linda asked.

"She's better than I thought, my dad came over to help out after a Ranger messed up and brought a Pokémon doctor to help out. Wendy's still unconscious but I have to head to Haruba Village's library and get the book for a variety of antidotes since their hospital ran out of it." I said.

"Wow, that's awful! Wendy will recover once you're helping her!" Linda said.

"Wait…that Ranger sent a Pokémon doctor?! I told him to get a doctor that specializes in treating people, or people and Pokémon. I'll make sure to tell Chairperson Erma about this; she'll discipline Ronald especially since it could have very well cost Wendy her life. I'm sorry about that, Kellyn." Marcus said.

"It's not a problem Marcus, I'm not upset at Ronald for that mistake. It was pretty frustrating at first when considering that this is Wendy's life, and how him making such a mistake could have resulted in her death. There's no need for you or anyone to apologize to me. I was also wondering if Wendy's Staraptor was awake since I needed to go to Altru Tower and capture a Psychic type there." I said.

"Wendy's Staraptor just woke up, he's been a bit stressed out because of Wendy's condition. He'll be more than happy to help you, he's in front of the Ranger Union." Marcus said.

"Thanks Marcus and Linda, I'll see you two later." I said as I smiled.

"Don't worry Kellyn, you'll be fine!" Linda said as I nodded and ran downstairs, heading out of the Ranger Union as fast as I could, seeing Staraptor who hurriedly flew over to me.

Without hesitation, I hopped on and asked Staraptor to head to Altru Tower, which he did rather quickly as I came to the halfway point of the tower, where there was somewhere I could stand on. Staraptor landed gently as I got off and breathed a sigh of relief since we reached quickly.

"Thanks Staraptor, I'll be back in fifteen minutes or less. Please wait here for me." I said as I gently patted Staraptor's head as he gratefully nodded.

I headed into the door in front of me, which had an elevator at the end of a small room that led to the upper floors. I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 60th floor, reaching there after a few tense moments.

I bolted out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and encountered two Beldum hovering around. The two Beldum then hovered slowly towards me as I quickly made loops around them, capturing them as they made no effort to attack. I then asked one of the Beldum to teleport me to Haruba Village and was hit with a purple ray of energy, instantly finding myself in the humid region with the remaining Beldum with me. I spotted the library brightly lit next to a few houses and ran inside, being greeted by a librarian.

"Hello there, you're here for the antidote book?" The librarian asked.

"Yes I am, it's an emergency." I said as the librarian handed me the book, which had hundreds of pages.

"That's the book you'll need according to your father. There's a table of contents to help you find out what sort of ailment your friend is suffering from since it's about five hundred pages. Good luck!" The librarian said.

"Thank you! Beldum, teleport me back to Altru Tower." I said as I was hit by a purple ray, which immediately teleported me out of the library as I found myself back at Altru Tower's halfway point, where Staraptor flew over to me while Beldum teleported away.

I immediately got back on Staraptor as we flew back to the Ranger Union, reaching there within minutes as I hopped off Staraptor with the book in hand, running inside and going into the room Wendy was staying at, where Luana and my dad were.

"Great, you got the book!" Luana said as I sat back down on the table.

"Yup, I did. It's a lot of pages but thankfully there's a table of contents so I know where to look for." I said as I checked the table of contents, which listed the different ailments.

"While you were gone, I also tried looking up the ailments and the ingredients needed from Pokémon in order to make the antidote, but I couldn't find anything at all." Dad said.

"That's okay, this thing seems to be very strange considering the circumstances! Let's see…from page four hundred and fifty until the end of the book has different recipes for ways to cure the deep sleep Wendy is in." I said as I skimmed through the pages, finding incredibly detailed lists about what I'll need to look for.

"By the way son, is there anything you would need me to do for you?" Dad asked as I flipped through various pages for a moment.

"Hmm, no, there isn't, but I really appreciate you coming on such short notice to help Wendy out! Looking through these pages, it appears that none of these ingredients can be bought and the only way to even get them is by getting them from Pokémon, for instance, Combee honey." I said as Dad smiled.

"It's not a problem at all, I'll be headed back to the Pueltown Hospital. Just let me know if you need anything else and I'll come running back! Love you Kellyn, love you Luana." Dad said.

"Thanks dad, love you too!" I said.

"I'll be here keeping watch over Wendy so no one comes in. Bye Mr. Hajime, love you!" Luana said as my dad smiled and left.

"Thank you Luana, some of these ingredients aren't too bad to find. Let's see…there's ingredient lists for someone suffering from burns and sleep effects as well as several other combinations. I need the recipe for someone who had poison and paralysis powder in them and is still suffering from a deep sleep." I said as I looked through more pages.

Eventually, after searching for twenty minutes, I found the recipe, which required three Altaria feathers, some Combee honey, two Dragonair scales and water from a Blastoise. I grinned when I saw the recipe, while the Pokémon would be far apart, I was still glad that it wasn't a large list of items.

"You found out what items you need, didn't you?" Luana asked.

"I did! I'll need to get these items right away, Wendy's counting on me!" I said as I checked my Styler seeing that it was 3:25 P.M.

"Be careful! It's going to rain so most of the Pokémon are going to seek shelter!" Luana said as I put the book down.

"I'll be fine, I'll be back when I'm finished!" I said as I bolted out of the Ranger Union, seeing that it was overcast, with very dark clouds overhead as I looked at the various areas the Pokémon I needed would be in.

_'__I have to hurry…let's see, Altaria, Combee, Blastoise and Dragonair…Altaria are in the Chroma Highlands this time of year, Combee are usually around Vien Forest. Blastoise tend to be around Boyleland's hot springs and Dragonair are inside of Almia Castle. I'll need to get some jars for these things, first stop is Pueltown, then I'll run over to Altru Tower and get the Beldum to teleport me to Boyleland.' _I thought to myself as I ran through Union Road, right as it started to rain.

Thankfully, the dense trees didn't make much rain get on me, but I soon got soaked when I reached Pueltown as the trees weren't covering the area. I looked around for the marketplace and quickly found it, looking at the various stalls for anyone who's selling jars or some type of container. I eventually found an owner selling some containers and ran right up to him.

"Sir, I need four containers of any size or shape please. Do you have any that are shatter-proof and resistant to Pokémon attacks?" I asked as the elderly owner wrapped up four containers and put them in a nylon bag.

"Not a problem young man, I have several of those, that'll be five hundred Pokédollars." The owner said as I gave him a thousand Pokédollars.

"Thank you sir, keep the change!" I said as the owner smiled in appreciation while I put the bag on my shoulder so it wouldn't fall as I ran all the way to Altru Tower with the rain continuing to pour.

_'__Can't ask Staraptor to help, this rain is too fierce even for his speed. I don't want him getting hurt.' _I thought to myself as I ran inside the tower and entered the lobby, with several people looking at me.

"Hello there, welcome to the Altru Tower! Are you okay? Looks like it's raining quite a lot out there!" The receptionist said as I noticed a guard standing in front of the elevator doors.

"Yes I'm fine, ma'am. I need to use your elevator but the guard over there is blocking it off, can you please ask him to move? It's an emergency." I said.

"What's the emergency? Sorry, he and I are both new here so neither of us know any of the Top Rangers or Rangers." The receptionist said.

"My name is Kellyn Hajime and I'm a Top Ranger. Someone who's very important to me is sick and I need two Psychic types to teleport me so I can help her." I said as she looked over my uniform.

"Hmm, you seem suspicious. Reggie, can you come over here?" The receptionist asked as the security guard walked over.

"What's going on here?" Reggie asked.

"I would like access to the 60th floor so that I may capture two Psychic type Pokémon and help my friend out." I explained to the guard.

I was getting a bit annoyed considering the treatment I was getting, especially since nearly every citizen and security guard in Almia know about the Top Rangers who saved the region from disaster.

"Why are you posing as a Top Ranger?" Reggie asked as I was taken aback.

"Excuse me? I'm not posing as anyone, I'm here to help my friend out. I can't waste anymore time. May I please speak to your supervisor?" I asked as both of them got annoyed.

"No, you may not. In fact, I'm going to call the Ranger Union right now so they can arrest you for impersonating a Top Ranger." The receptionist said as Reggie restrained me with zip ties and took my bag away.

The elevator door opened and I saw a supervisor named Terry talking with two employees. I recognized him immediately from the raid we did on Altru Tower and he recognized me as well, with him and his two employees rushing over.

"Oh, boss, I'm glad you're here! We have this guy posing as a Top Ranger and were about to call the Ranger Union." The receptionist said as some of the people in the lobby looked at her and shook their heads.

"What's wrong with you guys? This isn't how you treat anyone, especially Kellyn, the Top Ranger who helped save Almia along with Wendy and Keith! Reggie, let Kellyn go. Now!" Terry commanded as Reggie immediately removed the zip ties by cutting them as I got my bag back.

"Thank you Terry, I really appreciate it. Wendy needs my help and I need the Beldum that are up there so I can get materials I need." I said.

"Not a problem Kellyn, please head right up there, you're welcome here anytime!" Terry said.

"Thanks, I'll be on my way!" I said as I ran to the elevator while I heard Terry berating Reggie and the receptionist.

"As for you, Reggie and Cassandra, don't ever talk to someone like that again based only on your suspicions. Do that again and you're both going to be supervised for a month!" Terry said as the elevator doors closed while I headed up to my destination.

I quickly made my way to the halfway point and headed to the elevator once more, going to the 60th floor. As I exited the elevator, I saw the same Beldum from before as they headed over to me, allowing me to capture them.

"Okay Beldum, please teleport me to Boyleland!" I said as one of the Beldum did so as I found myself in front of the large town.

Me and the other Beldum looked through the entire town and eventually found the hot springs up on a small cliff where a Blastoise was relaxing in. Upon noticing me, the Blastoise jumped out of the water and shot a Hydro Pump at me which I dodged easily. I made loops around the Pokémon as I avoided its attacks such as the Water Gun and Hydro Pump it continuously used against me. I caught the Blastoise after a few minutes as it calmly headed over to my side.

"Sorry for disturbing your relaxation time Blastoise, I'll need some of your water to be put in this jar please." I said as I took out a jar as Blastoise put water inside of it.

"Thank you, that was all I needed from you, I'll go ahead and release you now." I said as Blastoise nodded.

I released it via my Styler options as it slowly walked back and went into the hot springs, while I put the jar of water with the other jars.

"Okay Beldum, teleport me to Chroma Highlands!" I said as Beldum did so.

I found myself deep in Chroma Highlands and saw a Combee and an Altaria nearby some rocks, happily flying around.

"Hmm, that's odd, I've never seen Combee here before, well, let me capture both of them in one go!" I said as I made loops around the Pokémon, while they attacked me with fierce gusts of wind.

After avoiding the gusts of wind by hiding behind a rock pillar, I managed to capture the Combee as well as the Altaria soon after, with both Pokémon flying over to me as I took out two jars.

_'__I'm not sure how much honey is required for the recipe; it only said some honey is needed rather than a specified amount. I don't want to use too much or too little…' _I thought to myself in annoyance.

"Combee, I'll need honey from you, a full jar if possible, please. Altaria, I'll need three of your feathers as well." I said.

I opened a jar which Combee filled up as I closed it and put it back with the others, while Altaria gave me three feathers, which I placed alongside the other three jars.

"Thank you, I'll go ahead and release you two now." I said as I released both Pokémon, right as I felt a trickle of rain.

_'__Uh-oh, I have to be quick. At least I got almost all the ingredients, all that's left is the two Dragonair scales. I need to go to Almia Castle pronto…but I have to avoid going through Crysta Cave…Luana warned me about those Crobat. I'll have to use Staraptor despite this weather, I can't even go to the Beldum since they used up so much Psychic energy to teleport me.' _I thought to myself as I ran back to the Ranger Union, the rain soaking me once more.

After several minutes of running, I made my way to the Ranger Union, and quickly headed back upstairs to the second floor and entered the medical room, as I was concerned with Wendy's condition, where Luana was guarding her.

"Kellyn, I'm glad you're here! Do you still have more ingredients to collect?" Luana asked as I put the bag containing the jars on the table.

"Yes, I got one more to go. I just wanted to drop these three jars off so it's less stuff to carry." I said as I took out the three jars containing the ingredients and placed them on a nearby counter.

"Wow, great job! Now that only leaves the Dragonair scales! Staraptor can't fly you to Almia Castle with this bad weather. It wouldn't have been a problem if those Crobat weren't at the Crysta Cave now." Luana said.

"I know…that's a problem. If anything happens to me…Luana, I wanted to take the time to thank you for everything. From you helping us during the Altru Tower incident with the several grunts and admins, to you helping me save Wendy with this mission, thank you so much, I don't know how else to show my appreciation. If only a Psychic type Pokémon could have let us know about both of these incidents that occurred, that would have been really beneficial." I said as Luana smiled.

"No problem! I'm glad that I could help you out! Speaking of which, you just gave me an idea. Let me call Murph, he might have some Psychic types to help you." Luana said as she called Murph.

"Hi Luana! How's Wendy and Kellyn doing?" Murph asked.

"Hello Murph, Wendy's still the same and Kellyn's obtained three of the four ingredients needed. Do you happen to have any Psychic types for Kellyn? Crobat are in the Crysta Cave so Kellyn can't enter there at all." Luana said as I checked the bag, making sure the lone jar was secure.

"I'm glad you asked! I have two Abra downstairs in the lobby with me, they just wandered in, so be quick!" Murph said.

"Thanks Murph, thanks Luana!" I said as I ran out of the room and headed downstairs, where Murph was with the two Abra.

I acted quickly and made loops around both Pokémon, capturing them after a few seconds.

"Woah Kellyn, nice work!" Murph said.

"Thanks Murph! Abra, please teleport me to Almia Castle's basement!" I said as Abra moved its arms.

In less than a second, I soon found myself in the basement of the frigid Almia Castle, where I saw various pottery and books that were frozen solid.

I checked the map on my Styler and knew that the room the Dragonair were in wasn't too far, so I quickly exited the room and walked along the area, searching for the room the Dragonair were located in. I eventually found the entrance nestled between two large bookshelves and headed downstairs with the Abra following me.

I turned to my left and saw several tables scattered around, with a Dragonair sliding around them. The Dragonair spotted me and immediately fired a Dragon Pulse in my direction, which I barely managed to dodge. I made loops around the Pokémon as its friendship meter slowly increased, though it soon fired an Ice Beam at me that I managed to evade. After dodging several of its attacks with most of them coming quite close to hitting me, I was able to successfully capture the Dragonair as it slithered over to me.

"Phew…good fight. Dragonair, I need two of your scales please, they're for someone very special to me." I said as Dragonair, now calmed down, happily obliged.

I opened my jar and Dragonair put the scales inside, I thanked the Dragonair and released it afterwards. I asked Abra to teleport me back to the inside of the Ranger Union, which it did as I found myself inside of the building.

I looked towards the entrance and saw that it was still raining outside, so I immediately ran upstairs and ran into the medical room. Upon entering, I saw that Luana was sitting down and I felt exhausted from the running I did throughout this whole ordeal. I took out the last jar and placed it next to the other three.

"Luana, I got the last ingredient…" I said.

I soon fell to my knees from the pressure, which felt as if it would make my heart burst. Despite struggling to move, Luana quickly helped me to a chair.

"Kellyn! Try to stay as calm as you can, the stress is going to get to you if you don't take deep breaths." Luana said as she read some of the recipe.

After a few minutes of following Luana's directions, I felt much better than before and looked at Wendy, noticing how peaceful she looked, I turned my attention to Luana who was intently reading the recipe list.

"Luana, since these are the ingredients I need, what now? I know I have to mix the ingredients together, but do I need to do it in a specific way?" I asked.

"Great question Kellyn, you can put them in any order, but you have to crush the Dragonair scales completely before mixing everything together, then simply feed the concoction to Wendy." Luana said as I hurried over to the ingredients.

I took out the last jar and crushed the Dragonair scales into powder and then put the Altaria feathers with the Combee honey. After that, I added the water from Blastoise and mixed it with the other two ingredients. Finally, I put the crushed Dragonair scales with the rest of them as Luana handed me a large spoon and a bucket as I combined everything together. I saw the Altaria feathers and Dragonair scales dissolve instantly after stirring for a few minutes, and the mixture was completed. I poured the mixture into the bucket since it was close to overflowing and then headed over to Wendy, gently feeding her the drink until nothing was left. I held her hand with worry and after a few seconds, her eyes opened as I started to cry with relief.


	15. Chapter 15: Wendy goes missing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 15: Wendy goes missing!

"Unh…Kellyn…? Luana? W-what happened?" Wendy asked as she soon vomited into the bucket which surprised the both of us.

Wendy continued to vomit for a few seconds as I rubbed her back, afterwards she looked back up at us and looked much more relaxed compared to previously.

"O-oh no…Wendy…a-are you okay?" I asked as Luana handed Wendy a glass of water, which she quickly used to clean her mouth as she spat it back into the bucket, which I took and rinsed in the nearby sink before heading back over as I held Wendy's hand.

"I'm…I'm okay, I remember you and me getting attacked by those grunts, and getting powder blown into my face. I heard you fighting the last grunt that was there, but then I blacked out." Wendy said as more tears soon started to form as I embraced Wendy while I motioned for Luana to join.

After a minute or so of embracing, we soon pulled from the embrace while I continued to sob, with Wendy doing the same, though Wendy and I wiped the tears falling down each other's faces while Luana got us some napkins for our noses.

"Oh Wendy…everyone was so worried about you, especially me. I'm glad that you pulled through." I said.

"Wendy, I'll make sure to let everyone know that you're okay now, if that's alright with the both of you." Luana said.

"Of course it is, thank you Luana!" Wendy said.

"Thanks Luana, you and my dad really helped out a lot." I said as I hugged Luana.

"It's no problem, anything for my cousin and his girlfriend! I'll be going to Pueltown now and I'll let everyone know along the way. Bye guys!" Luana said as she left.

When Luana left, I immediately gave Wendy another embrace, overjoyed that she was okay as I kissed her several times on the lips, her face a deep red.

"Awww, K-Kellyn, you shouldn't have worried about me so much, I'm flattered!" Wendy said.

"I certainly had to! My father called several places and was informed that they didn't even have the antidote, even Haruba's hospital had nothing. It scared me even more when my father was told that it might take at least two weeks to even get the antidote from Fiore. I had to find those ingredients, no matter what. I'm…I'm so relieved." I said as the stress from the entire ordeal kicked in once more, as I collapsed and fell backwards on the chair, with Wendy getting up instantly to help me.

"Kellyn, please take it easy! Don't stress, I'm okay, look!" Wendy said as I looked into her eyes, where she was on the verge of tears.

I eventually regained my composure as I took a few deep breaths and calmed down, Wendy smiled happily and kissed my nose, sitting on the gurney.

"Getting those ingredients…t-they weren't too difficult, b-but I had to get them…t-they were for you, a-after all." I said as I softly sobbed, putting my head on Wendy's chest as she affectionately rubbed my hair.

"Oh Kellyn…thank you for your concern. Please don't stress anymore, I really appreciate you for helping me get better." Wendy said as I stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"You're welcome Wendy, I had to do it, because I love you." I said as Wendy's face turned a deep red.

"I love you too, Kellyn." Wendy said as she kissed me on the lips.

"Good! You might be better, but I'll still ask Marcus to have a doctor come to double check and make sure that you're okay." I said as I was about to call Marcus, though Wendy gently grabbed my wrist.

"Thank you, but make sure you let Marcus know that you need the doctor to check out you as well, you really scared me earlier." Wendy said.

"Sorry about that, I'll make sure to let Marcus know." I said as Wendy smiled while I called Marcus, who picked up right away.

"Kellyn! Awesome work on helping Wendy!" Marcus said.

"Hahah, thank you Marcus, though Luana, my father and a few Pokémon helped out a lot as well. I was wondering if you can send a doctor for Wendy and me so that they can double check the both of us for any possible health conditions." I said.

"Of course, not a problem! Pamurph is actually back, though we're working on getting a few more doctors and nurses since having only one doctor isn't exactly good for Pamurph." Marcus said.

"Good, that makes sense. Thank you Marcus, bye!" I said.

"You're welcome, Pamurph is already on his way upstairs, bye Kellyn!" Marcus said as he hanged up.

For the next few seconds, I just held Wendy tightly, not wanting to let go of her as I gently nuzzled her, which made her giggle. After a minute had passed, we heard the door open and saw Pamurph carrying a large tool.

"Hello Kellyn and Luana! I sincerely apologize I couldn't make it earlier. I'm here to check for any traces of chemicals in either of your systems as well as heart problems." Pamurph said.

"It's not your fault Pamurph, I'm just glad Wendy is better!" I said as Pamurph smiled.

"Good, everyone's ecstatic to know that the Flying Ranger is okay! Let me just go ahead and run this machine over both of you, please stand up." Pamurph said as we did so while he ran the machine over Wendy first before going to me.

"There aren't any problems, are there?" I asked as Pamurph grinned.

"No, the both of you are completely fine! Kellyn, your quick work in gathering those ingredients really helped Wendy. Great work!" Pamurph said.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate your help!" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that! I'll be heading downstairs, but if you two need anything, please let me know!" Pamurph said.

"We will, bye!" Wendy said as Pamurph waved and headed downstairs.

"Wendy, if there's anything that I do for you, tell me and I'll do it." I said as I put the buckets with some items from other rooms that needed to be cleaned.

Wendy appeared to be deep in thought even after we headed out of the room and slowly walked to the escalator.

"Well…there is one thing you could do." Wendy said as she bit her lower lip and put her arm around my shoulder, her face close to mine as my own face started to feel extremely hot, which made me certain that I was redder than a Tamato berry at this point.

"W-w-what is it?" I asked as Wendy giggled, which made my heart race.

"After we see Chairperson Erma, mainly so she doesn't worry about me, can we…can we go on that date?" Wendy asked.

"Of course we can! She's probably downstairs right now, let's go!" I said as we headed to the first floor.

Wendy and I saw Chairperson Erma talking to a receptionist and she turned to us when she heard us approaching, her face was absolutely overjoyed.

"Wendy! You're all better, that's a relief! Luana was telling all of us about the wonderful work Kellyn did! As you can both imagine with what you two have went through, you have the rest of today off!" Chairperson Erma said.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma, we'll enjoy our day off!" Wendy said as we both waved and headed out of the Ranger Union.

"So for this date, is there anywhere you'd like to go?" I said as Wendy giggled while I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"We could go anywhere you'd like!" Wendy said as we walked along Union Road while Wendy held me closer, which made me start to blush.

"A-are you sure? I…I don't know of anywhere great to take you…" I said.

"Kellyn, anywhere you take me is somewhere that I'll enjoy, after all, I'm with you." Wendy said as she kissed my cheek.

"What about if…I made you dinner?" I nervously asked as Wendy turned to me and smiled.

"That would be an amazing idea, I can pick you up anything that you'd need, it's the least I can do for you!" Wendy said.

"That's okay Wendy, you've gone through a lot today! I'll buy the ingredients and cook you some food, I just want you to be happy, I insist." I said as Wendy blushed.

"Oh Kellyn, you're such a gentleman. When we're done with dinner, I have a great surprise for you." Wendy said as we entered Pueltown.

"A surprise? Maybe you can tell me what it is?" I asked as Wendy giggled.

"It's a secret, but I know it's going to be something you'll like." Wendy said as I became extremely flustered.

As we continued walking, I was also thinking of where I should take Wendy for lunch and I noticed a restaurant that was called Pueltown's Soup and Bakery, which I showed to Wendy in the event that she might like it.

"Would you like to head there? It looks pretty packed to me!" I said.

"Sure, I've never been here before, let's go!" Wendy said as we both entered the restaurant, which had at least fifty tables, with most of them full while a server approached us with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, welcome to Pueltown's Soup and Bakery, my name's Fred. Please allow me show you two to your seats." Tom said as we followed him to a booth and sat down across from each other while he handed us our menus.

"Thanks for the quick service Fred, we'd like some time to order please." I said.

"Not a problem, let me know if you two need anything." Fred said as he went to help out a customer while we looked at our menus for a few seconds.

"Even though anywhere we went would have been nice, this place is really elegant, you picked a great spot for our first date, just like I expected!" Wendy said.

"Not a problem Wendy, I figured with how many people are here, then the food must be good. I'm thinking of getting the baked ziti with grilled vegetables, what about you?" I asked.

"Hmm, the vegetable casserole sounds good, I'll go ahead and get that!" Wendy said as Tom came over with some glasses of water.

"Hello, I have your water right here, are you two perhaps ready to order? If you need more time then please let me know." Tom said.

"Thank you, we're ready to order. I'll have the baked ziti with vegetables please." I said.

"Good choice, and what will you be having?" Tom asked.

"I'll get the vegetable casserole." Wendy said.

"Awesome, I'll go ahead and put your orders in!" Tom said as he walked away.

"You know, I never would have thought that you'd have a crush or be interested in someone like me, Kellyn." Wendy said as I chuckled.

"You're funny Wendy! What's not to like? You're smart, courageous and gorgeous, you should know that!" I said as Wendy blushed.

"T-t-thank you Kellyn, that's very sweet of you to say. I really feel at ease when I'm around you, I can't thank you enough for that." Wendy said as Tom came with our food and placed it down along with some forks.

"Hello, your food's all done! I hope that the two of you enjoy!" Tom said.

"We will, thanks!" I said as Tom smiled and walked away.

A few minutes later, Wendy and I ate our food after we let it cool down for a bit. Just as expected, it was delicious and we soon finished eating.

"Whew, that was good, did you want anything else to eat before we go? Like dessert?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, no, I'm full, but we can get the bill and then head to the marketplace!" I said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Wendy said as Tom came back over and took our plates.

"I hope the food was good, can I get the two of you anything else to eat?" Tom asked.

"It was delicious, thank you. We would like the bill please!" Wendy said as Tom pulled the bill out from his shirt pocket and quickly went over to help a nearby customer.

I looked at the bill and saw that the total was two thousand Pokédollars, I took out my wallet while Wendy did the same.

"I'll pay for the food Wendy, it's okay." I said with a smile.

"No way, you've paid every time now, I insist on paying." Wendy said as she smiled back at me which made my heart begin to race.

"How about we split the bill? Would that be alright?" I asked.

"That's a good idea, I'd like that." Wendy said as we each paid half of the bill, plus an additional one thousand Pokédollar tip, with all of the money going inside of the check presenter.

Wendy and I got up and headed to the door, on the way out, I handed the check presenter to Tom, who took it gratefully as we left the restaurant.

"So, how was our first date? Was it…good?" I nervously asked as Wendy stepped in front of me and kissed me on the lips.

"It was amazing, I had a great time! You're a real gentleman, do you want to pick up the supplies for dinner so we don't have to do it later?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, we can do that, it's nearby so it's not going to take long! We better hurry though, it definitely looks like it's going to rain!" I said as we jogged over to the food section of the marketplace.

While Wendy was looking at the various furniture that they had for sale in another section, I decided to be quick and look through the different food items available since I wanted dinner to be a nice surprise. I decided that getting a bag of brown rice, along with some onions, carrots, potatoes and peppers would be a good choice to make, as well as a can of vegetable broth. I got the ingredients I needed and headed to the stall owner, who was a cheery middle-aged woman.

"Hello there, is that everything you'd like?" The woman asked.

"Hello ma'am, that's everything. What will the total be?" I asked as the woman put everything in a sturdy bag.

"The total will be two thousand Pokédollars please!" The woman said as I handed her the money.

"There you go, have a wonderful day." I said as I smiled at the woman, who returned a smile of her own.

Afterwards I met up with Wendy, who was looking at a large wooden table.

"Hi Kellyn! You finished quickly, is that everything that you need? I'm ready to go when you are!" Wendy said.

"Yup, that's everything! Let's head back to the Ranger Union!" I said as Wendy and I jogged back to the Ranger Union as we quickly headed inside and went into our bedroom.

After Wendy and I entered the bedroom, we went ahead and took our shoes off, placing them by the door. Wendy went ahead and quickly headed into the bathroom, while I put the vegetables in the fridge and the bag of rice on the counter and then climbed into bed. However, I heard the rain drizzling slightly at first and figuring it wouldn't be too bad, I just lied down on the bed. After the rain started to pour fiercely a few seconds later, I went and put the blanket over me as I heard loud thunder along with some flashes of lightning every so often. Wendy came out soon after and joined me on the bed as the rain continued.

"Wow, it's been a while since it rained this bad." Wendy said.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary…it doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon." I said as I got close to Wendy.

"I'm glad I have you here, these flickering lights are unnerving." Wendy said.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm going to be right here. You could try taking a nap if you'd like." I said as Wendy relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, I think a nap would be really good, we can't really go anywhere with this rain. I'll be able to sleep peacefully with you next to me." Wendy said as she snuggled me.

I assumed the rain would eventually subside, but it started raining bad enough that the lights started to flicker, something which bothered me a lot. I considered how heavy the rain was pouring, along with the wind that I started to hear, which bothered me since I knew this wasn't just a thunderstorm.

"Good, hopefully this rain doesn't last too long, it's getting to sound really windy outside… we should check the television, this isn't a normal storm." I said as we got up and put our shoes back on.

Wendy and I both headed outside towards the lobby and saw that the television was already on the news, with there being quite a number of Rangers and Top Mechanics around the TV as the newscaster was reading the forecast.

"The weather around Pueltown and Vientown will be extremely violent today, with severe winds, thunder and lightning that will be occurring for the next twenty minutes. All of the Fire type Pokémon have hidden because of the fierce storm, meaning any attempts to use Sunny Day and make the rain disappear won't be likely. That is all." The reporter said as several annoyed grunts could be heard.

"Man, this is awful…when was the last time it rained this bad?" A Top Mechanic asked.

"It's probably been a few years at least, usually we get some minor thunderstorms and stuff, but this isn't anywhere as bad as a tornado or a hurricane. Don't worry guys, we'll be fine, this place is hurricane proof!" A Ranger said as several cheers could be heard.

"Sounds good to us, right Wendy?" I asked as Wendy nodded.

"It definitely does, let's go back to our bedroom since there's not much else we can do." Wendy said as I nodded while we both went to our bedroom and quickly entered.

We took off our shoes and then headed over to the window we had as I put the shutter down while Wendy lied down on the bed.

"I figured that I would put the shutter down just to be safe, especially with how windy it is." I said as I joined Wendy.

"I know what you mean, it's better to be safe than sorry. Maybe the storm will be gone when we wake up. Let's try getting some sleep for now." Wendy said.

"Yeah, that's all we could do anyway, none of the staff at the Ranger Union is going to go anywhere in that weather! Have a good rest Wendy." I said as Wendy smiled while we both snuggled close and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

As I woke up, I still heard the rain, though it was only drizzling now, a drastic change from before. Wendy also started to stir and she also woke up alongside me as we both sat up.

"Hmm, it seems the thunderstorm has settled down a lot, good thing too, I was getting worried." Wendy said.

"I know, let's head outside and see what the damage is, with how fierce that storm was, people and Pokémon alike are going to need us to help them." I said.

Wendy and I exited the room and found ourselves in a darkened lobby, finding several Rangers wondering what happened while I began to feel very hot.

"Wow…the electricity went out…and I'm starting to feel really hot as well. The electricity might come back on soon…but why is it so hot? Even Haruba Desert wasn't like this!" Wendy said.

"I know…it's very strange…let's go see Chairperson Erma about this." I said as I started to sweat while we made our way to the third floor.

"Man…I'm really beginning to sweat…this isn't good…" Wendy said as I wiped her forehead while she smiled back in gratitude.

"Yeah…wait a second…is that Murph?" I asked as I saw Murph approaching us.

"Hi guys, good to see you two. It's unfortunate that the electricity went out, but we're going to get an Electric type Pokémon to help us get it back on. The A/C is getting power from a separate company, for some reason, it's what the administration before Chairperson Erma decided on doing when they were designing and building the Ranger Union. The fact that it's hot shouldn't be happening at all, I was just about to head to the third floor when I saw you guys." Murph said.

"Hi Murph, nice to see you as well. Can we head up there with you to help out in some way?" I asked.

"Yes please, the A/C being hot as it is isn't normal and I would love for you guys to help me out with seeing what the issue is. Maybe a Pokémon came through a vent or something." Murph said.

"Alright, we'll go ahead and check it out, just show us to the room where the A/C is at!" I said as Murph happily helped us along.

As we went to the Operator's Room, we entered the brown door that led to the sleeping quarters. At the very end of the hallway on the right hand side was a red door that was labeled the A/C room, which was only for authorized personnel. Murph unlocked the door for us and stepped back.

"Thanks for the help guys, I really appreciate it. Be careful, I can feel that heat from here. I'll be in the Operator's Room talking with the power company." Murph said.

"Not a problem Murph, we'll be back when we're done!" Wendy said as Murph nodded and went through the brown door.

When we opened the door leading to the A/C, we immediately felt a wave of heat, causing us to sweat even more than before.

"Wow…I thought the heat we were feeling downstairs was bad…let's be cautious." I whispered as Wendy smiled and nodded.

Wendy and I walked around the large A/C unit and tried to see where the source of heat was coming from, we both spotted a Flareon at the back huddled in a corner with what appeared to be an injured paw. Not knowing if the Pokémon would attack or not, I decided not to approach it further or attempt to capture it, since either of those things might enrage it.

Instead, I decided to crouch down to its level so it wouldn't feel intimidated, while Wendy did the same. The Flareon, sensing that we weren't going to hurt it, weakly limped forward, though I carefully reached for the Pokémon as it went into my arms. Oddly enough, the heat from its body wasn't affecting me and Wendy and I both walked out of the room as we saw Murph on the phone.

"Hi Murph, we found the Pokémon, it has a limp, we have to help it!" I said as Murph turned around.

"Woah, that Flareon needs some Sitrus berries, we have some in the cafeteria, follow me!" Murph said as we went to the cafeteria.

We all made our way to the cafeteria and Murph looked around for some berries, while the Flareon shuddered briefly in my arms. After we all searched for some Sitrus berries, Murph spotted some by where the plates would be, and took four berries as we all exited the room, with Wendy slowly feeding the Flareon the Sitrus berries calmly and slowly as it made a quick recovery, looking and feeling much better than before as it hopped down from my arms and happily walked around us.

"Aww, the Flareon's all better, great work guys!" Murph said as the Flareon ran out of the room.

"Oh man, there goes Flareon, I'm glad it recovered. I knew Flareon could give off intense body heat, but that was something else. I thought I was in a sauna!" Wendy said.

"From what my uncle told me, injured Flareon usually give off intense body heat as their way of asking for help, such as when they're unable to move, like that Flareon was." Murph said.

"Wow, I have a feeling that Flareon made its way into the A/C room because it knew that we'd find it and help it out. If the Ranger Union was located farther down the road, it's possible that the Flareon wouldn't have been able to carry itself all the way here. We may not have been able to find it at all, so it's a great thing we did." I said.

"That's a really good point, it's a good thing that Flareon's all better now, the poor Pokémon was in such serious pain. By the way Murph, now that we've figured out why it was so hot, were you able to call the electric company?" Wendy asked.

"I was, they'll be restoring the power to the Ranger Union in the next five minutes or so. Thanks for the help with everything, once the power's restored I'll go ahead and do payroll for some of the Rangers I haven't done yet, as well as all of the Top Rangers so you guys can get your checks before the end of today." Murph said.

"Awesome, thanks Murph! Sounds good to us, was there anything you needed us to do for you before we head back downstairs?" I asked.

"No, there's nothing else! Thank you once again guys, I'm sure everyone at the Ranger Union appreciates the temperature being back to normal now, I know I sure do!" Murph said with a chuckle.

"Not a problem Murph, let us know if you need anything!" Wendy said as we waved goodbye to Murph and headed downstairs.

"Well, I'm glad that we were able to figure out why it was so hot, now it'll only be a few minutes until the power's back!" I said.

"Good, would you like to see if there's anyone who needs our help in the meantime? I'm sure that Pueltown probably got hit hard!" Wendy said as someone bumped into me.

I quickly turned around, seeing a male Ranger who was clearly a bit annoyed, which made me feel bad considering that whether it was him bumping into me or the other way around, it seemingly wasn't done intentionally, so I wasn't sure why he was annoyed unless he wanted to start a fight.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into you." I said as the Ranger scoffed.

"Yeah, you better be sorry, you nearly threw me to the ground with how fast you were going. Watch where you're going, you clumsy idiot." The Ranger said as Wendy stood in front of me and then walked right up to the Ranger.

"Excuse me, but whether you bumped into him or not, it was an accident, so leave him alone before I get really angry." Wendy said as the Ranger backed off.

"E-eep! Sorry lady, it won't happen again!" The Ranger said as he ran away, which made Wendy giggle.

"I didn't think that would work! I've never seen anyone run so fast, but that shows him for trying to pick on you! You're good, right?" Wendy asked as I was in awe from how concerned she was over my well-being.

"Huh? Yes, I'm alright, that was…pretty awesome! You really had me thinking you were actually angry! Nice work!" I said as Wendy put her arm around my own.

"Thanks handsome! Do I get a little reward for that?" Wendy asked as I became a bit flustered.

"O-of course, what kind of reward would you like?" I asked as Wendy leaned in closer.

"Hmm…I'll tell you when we go downstairs, is that alright with you?" Wendy asked as all I could do was nod.

I was certain my face was redder than a Tamato berry now, especially with how Wendy was holding me as if she never wanted to let go. The both of us headed downstairs, while Wendy opened the door for me. She gently removed her arm from mine and I allowed her to enter first as I followed after her. I closed the door, took off my shoes and turned around, seeing Wendy waving me to come over on the bed, which I immediately did as I laid down next to her.

"So…is the reward what I think it is?" I asked as Wendy giggled.

"It definitely is, close your eyes for a bit." Wendy said as I did as she instructed.

Within seconds I felt Wendy's lips crash into mine, as she feverishly kissed me, while I kissed her just as passionately. The both of us continued kissing for a while until Wendy ended up on top of me, and we soon made love to each other, going at it for quite a while, when we finished, Wendy and I both ended up snuggling with each other on the bed.

"That…that was amazing…my first time…doing it with any guy, and I knew it would be great. I'm glad I did it with you, it would have felt wrong with Sven..." Wendy said as I smirked.

"I agree…Rhythmi never did treat me anywhere close to how you do…I'm glad that my first time was with you as well…that was a great reward…good thing our sheets are clean!" I said as Wendy giggled and kissed me on the lips.

"Hahah, yeah, that wouldn't have been too bad though, it wouldn't take long to wash them. The best part was that we had fun, plus, we've still got quite a while before we're heading to bed. Would you like me to help with dinner?" Wendy asked as I got dressed while she did the same.

"No, that's alright, you just sit back and relax. It's only 6:40 P.M. so we'll have dinner now and then do some patrols around Pueltown!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"Are you sure I can't help you? There has to be something I could do!" Wendy said as she pouted, which was absolutely adorable.

"Well…I can't resist someone as lovely as you. Since you're eager to help, maybe you can cut up and boil the potatoes and carrots if that's okay with you. I'll work on the rice, peppers and onions." I said.

Wendy eagerly got up from the bed and hugged me, taking out all the ingredients that we needed to make the stew. After some quick preparation, the food was finished and it was a great amount for Wendy and I. The both of us sat down and ate our food, finishing it after several minutes, once we were both done, we cleaned up everything quickly as Wendy looked extremely happy.

"That food was great, are you ready to go to Pueltown and do some patrolling?" Wendy asked.

"Definitely, let's go!" I said as Wendy and I left the bedroom, heading out of the Ranger Union and walking towards Pueltown.

Wendy and I explored Pueltown for a few hours, looking around the entire area for anything or anyone suspicious, though we were only able to find guards and Area Rangers every so often. After we walked around for several more minutes, I was starting to become very tired, and yawned a bit, trying to stay awake as best as I can while Wendy looked at me.

"Kellyn, you need to go sleep, let's head back to the Ranger Union!" Wendy said as we started to walk down Union Road.

"Huh? I'm alright Wendy, thanks for your concern, but I need to make sure the region is safe!" I said as my eyes started closing, though my eyes instantly opened as I felt myself getting lifted up.

I couldn't help but blush as I admired Wendy and how lovingly she was carrying me. I wanted to say something, but I was completely enamored as I gazed at her beauty.

"Are you alright Kellyn? You're looking a bit dazed, see something you like?" Wendy asked as I became flustered.

"Of course I do, I'm really taken aback by how hot you are. At the same time though…I appreciate the help, but I don't want to be a burden to you!" I said as Wendy giggled.

"Kellyn, you were going to collapse if I didn't help you, besides, you're not a burden at all. I'll make sure that you get the rest you need." Wendy said as we soon made our way to the Ranger Union.

"T-thank you Wendy, that's another reason I really adore you." I said as Wendy giggled.

The both of us entered the Ranger Union, getting a few odd looks from a few Top Mechanics and receptionists, which made me chuckle a bit, but I was happy being with Wendy. We soon entered our bedroom and the lights came on, with Wendy gently putting me on the bed. I quickly sat up and went over to the dresser, changing into my pajamas as Wendy did the same. Afterwards, we both laid down on the bed and snuggled, with Wendy kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for carrying me to bed Wendy, that felt pretty romantic to me, I liked it!" I said as Wendy giggled.

"You're welcome Kellyn, I'll do anything to make you happy. Are you excited for what we'll do tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I am, I always enjoy being around you. Good night Wendy, I love you." I said as I kissed Wendy on the lips.

"Now that's what I love to hear. I love you too Kellyn, good night!" Wendy said as she kissed me a few times.

Wendy and I covered ourselves with our blanket and snuggled close together, with Wendy quickly falling asleep. I smiled and kissed Wendy gently on the nose, with her arm being draped over me, a few minutes later, I soon drifted off to sleep as well.

I woke up the next morning with my head pounding and Wendy nowhere next to me. Ignoring the severe pain I was going through, I sat up and changed off into my uniform, heading into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. When I saw the bruise on my forehead, I became extremely shocked, wondering what happened.

_'__W-what…how did this bruise get here? I don't toss around in my sleep so it's not like I hit anything. It's even more odd since Wendy isn't here either…she's pretty much always here...is it possible…that she was kidnapped?! Whether that's the case or not, I have to tell someone right away!' _I thought to myself as I exited the room.

Once again fighting the pain I was going through, I headed upstairs to the Operator's Room, where Marcus and Chairperson Erma were. Once they saw me, they became extremely shocked and ran over to me.

"Kellyn?! What happened to you? It looks like someone hit you with a golf club!" Marcus said.

Marcus and Chairperson Erma directed me to a seat as I sat down to recollect myself, while Chairperson Erma gave me some ibuprofen for the pain my head was going through, which I gratefully took as I tried regaining my composure.

"I…I don't know. What I do know is that I woke up this morning with my head in serious pain and Wendy wasn't next to me like she usually is. I'm worried about her." I said as Marcus went over to his workstation and tried locating Wendy's Styler, which eventually showed that it was at the Hippowdon Ruins.

"The Hippowdon Ruins…Kellyn, this confirms your suspicions that Wendy was abducted. The Ranger Union will do everything to help, let us know what you need and we'll give it to you." Chairperson Erma said.

"I need any Psychic types to teleport me to the Hippowdon Ruins, as well as Keith and Luana to accompany me. My top priority is to get Wendy back, but you already know I'm not stupid, going with backup has to be done. Whoever it is that took Wendy was admittedly, rather smart since they did so in the middle of the night and even brought her all the way to the Hippowdon Ruins. Plus, considering the bruise that I received, they're most likely going to have a lot of anger and hate. Another problem is the location they took her to, since it's in a bit of a secluded location, it's possible that Team Dim Sun is involved. If that's the case…then that means there's going to be some form of reinforcements in the Ruins. Please, Chairperson Erma, I need your help." I said as Chairperson Erma nodded.

"Understood Kellyn, that's very good thinking as expected! I'll see what Keith and Luana are up to and have them meet you up right here. Give me a moment and I'll send out a message to them." Chairperson Erma said as she went over to a bright red phone while Marcus walked back over to me.


	16. Chapter 16: Wendy's Rescue (Finale)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 16: Wendy's Rescue (Finale)

"Don't worry Kellyn, you've faced a lot of enemies, you can do this!" Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus, I needed the support." I said with a smile.

"Attention Keith and Luana, the two of you are needed in the Operator's Room immediately for an urgent discussion." Chairperson Erma said as she gave me a thumbs up.

In less than a minute, I heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Luana running up to me while Keith followed behind her. Both of them looked worried when they saw the injury I had, but Chairperson Erma motioned for them to sit down. Keith and Luana immediately sat down next to me as Chairperson Erma and Marcus both took seats as well.

"Now dearies, as you can both see, Kellyn has a nasty bruise. What happened was he got attacked last night as he slept. Even worse, Wendy has been abducted and her Styler indicates that she's at the Hippowdon Ruins. Kellyn has requested for the two of you to accompany him, especially since he suspects that the culprits are the remnants of Team Dim Sun. Now, I already know what the answer will be, but are you two willing to help Kellyn get Wendy back?" Chairperson Erma asked as Luana and Keith grinned.

"Of course Chairperson Erma, we'll be more than happy to help Kellyn out!" Luana said.

"That's right, it's the least we could do for our friend! It'll be pretty dangerous, but Buizel is ready to help you out!" Keith said.

"Speaking of Partner Pokémon, your Pachirisu would be a great help for this mission!" Marcus said.

"I'll go get him, don't worry Kellyn, you stay here!" Keith said as he ran downstairs.

"Wendy…we'll find you…" I said as I took deep breaths to calm myself while Marcus went over to his workstation and put his headset on..

"That's the right thing to do Kellyn, staying calm will keep you focused. I'll go ahead and find you a suitable Psychic type to help you guys reach there easily…let's see…okay, there's an Espeon nearby, it's actually…coming along the Ranger Road with Keith. Nice, he captured a Pokémon quickly!" Marcus said as Luana and I high fived each other.

"Ma'am, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you bothered by the fact that Wendy was captured and that more of Team Dim Sun's remnants could be lurking in Almia?" I asked as Chairperson Erma smiled.

"Yes dearie, it really worries me that Wendy is kidnapped…what makes it worse is that she was captured by Team Dim Sun grunts. Despite us rounding up all the remnants in some of the towns and cities, it's still troubling that there are grunts and admins around. Most of them ended up being peaceful after the whole Altru Tower incident, quite a number of them only joined because of money issues." Chairperson Erma said.

"That's true…but that does make me wonder, since Kincaid was never caught…then it could be possible that he's behind this. Right?" I asked.

"You could very well be right, no one's spotted him since the Cargo Ship incident." Chairperson Erma said.

"Don't you worry Kellyn, that could be a possibility but we'll do everything we can to get Wendy back!" Luana said.

"Thanks, I just hope she's safe, that's what matters to me. It feels so weird doing anything without her, you know?" I asked as Luana nodded.

"I get what you mean, she's your other half, so being without her just doesn't feel right." Luana said as we saw Keith running towards us with an Espeon.

"Sorry I took so long, I borrowed my dad's Espeon so that we can quickly escape from the Ruins if we're stranded or anything. Plus Espeon's great at attacking too if we need help from her. She's been practicing her Poké Assists quite a lot!" Keith said as I affectionately petted Espeon, which made her purr softly.

"Good thinking Keith, plus another good thing is that Espeon won't go back to her habit like the other Pokémon do once we have her Teleport us or use her Poké Assist." I said as Keith grinned.

"That sounds great to me!" Keith said.

_'__Wendy…I just know that you're okay.' _I thought to myself.

"It certainly does, are you guys ready to go?" I asked as Luana and Keith nodded.

"You bet we are, let's go rescue Wendy!" Luana said.

"Good luck dearies, you'll all come back safely!" Chairperson Erma said.

"That's right, those guys aren't any match for the three of you and that Espeon!" Marcus said as Espeon smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we'll come back with Wendy, safe and sound!" I said as Espeon used her Psychic power and transported us to the entrance of Hippowdon Ruins.

"Good, now that we're here, let's stop Team Dim Sun…er…Keith, where's Buizel?" Luana asked.

"Oh, I figured that it'll be better to bring Espeon along since her Poké Assist is a bit more useful as it stops Pokémon completely, plus Buizel's Poké Assist takes twice as long for him to get his energy back." Keith said.

"That makes sense, let's go!" I said as we entered the Hippowdon Ruins.

Going through the Ruins was just like before for me, so I knew my way around after coming here twice, once to get the Yellow Gem and the second time to capture Regigigas. We reached the area that was the snout section of the Hippowdon, this was where the four Claydol chased me last time. I saw…Wendy and I immediately knew that something was off, mainly because she had on the standard Ranger Uniform, which looked like it was made in a hurry. Another odd part was the way she was walking…it wasn't elegant like she always walks, plus, even though Wendy is strong and a great fighter, there's absolutely no way that she could have fought off who knows how many men or women by herself, along with any Pokémon they summoned. As 'Wendy' came within twenty feet of us, I observed her carefully even as she smiled.

_'__I already know this isn't Wendy. Not only because of the fact that she's dressed in the standard Ranger uniform, but also because of her smile…it doesn't reach her eyes or bring joy to me like it always does.' _I thought to myself while I stood in front of Luana and Keith, ready to protect them if this doppelganger attempted to hurt either of them.

"Hi Kellyn! It's a good thing you came to rescue me, I was getting rather tired in this place." Wendy said.

"Hi Wendy, how did you manage to escape from Kincaid?" I asked as Wendy giggled, which sent shivers up my spine.

_'__Her giggle…it's sinister…I'll need to be very careful, even more so than I already was. This person posing as Wendy is doing their best to trick us, but she doesn't have me fooled! I know how my true love acts and this isn't it!' _I thought to myself.

"Kincaid and his lackeys weren't any match for me, I managed to destroy them." Wendy said with a ferocious grin on her face.

I tried not to show any uneasiness from that statement...but it felt so eerie seeing someone who looked identical to Wendy...saying those words.

"Wow, great work Wendy, I expected you to do something that awesome! Now that you're with us, how about we head back to the Ranger Union?" I asked.

"Sure, that'll be a great idea…you guys can lead the way, I don't my way out of here since those goons knocked me out. Let's go!" Wendy said.

"But Wendy, what if you get kidnapped as we're trying to escape?" Luana said as Wendy glared at her.

"Don't worry, there isn't anyone else here aside from the grunts I knocked out." Wendy said.

"Actually Wendy, she's right, you could easily get yourself hurt by these guys. Please, go in front of us." I said as the doppelganger hesitated, before quickly moving in front of us.

I made sure to keep an eye on her the entire time, especially considering that this doppelganger would most likely have a weapon of some sort to

attack us with. However, the fake Wendy didn't say anything, and simply started walking very slowly without us, and we made sure to not

follow her as we wanted to maintain a safe distance. Wendy didn't even take ten steps before she turned around, brandishing a small knife as she

tried charging at us, though Espeon pinned her to the wall with Psychic as the knife loosened from her grip.

"You disgust me with your attempt of trying to masquerade as Wendy. You were doing this failed attempt so that our guards would be lowered. Aside from your odd behavior, I could tell that when you were walking that you weren't Wendy. Yes, that's right, before you even spoke to us, I knew something was strange. Wendy has a graceful walk, unlike you. Your attempt to deceive us has failed." I said as the doppelganger attempted to break free from the Psychic power, though it obviously wasn't working.

Luana and Keith both handed me zip ties, which I put around the imposter's arms and legs while Luana did a pat down for any other weapons.

"Espeon, please take this horrendous fake to the Ranger Union's lobby. Then, put that knife in a evidence bag at the Ranger Union." Keith said as the fake Wendy disappeared along with the knife while Keith quickly got on his Styler.

"Nice work Kellyn, good thing you were able to tell the differences between her and the real Wendy." Luana said as Keith got off his Styler.

"I know, I'm glad that I know her so well." I said.

"Agreed, good observational skills. I went ahead and let Marcus know about the impostor and the knife, so no need to worry there." Keith said.

"Sounds good to me, now since that's over with, let's continue onwards." I said.

We all continued through the ruins, and anytime Keith or Luana needed help along the way, I was more than happy to do so, such as with the springy leaf section of the Ruins, or the section that had sand cannons embedded in the walls. We eventually made it near the end of the Ruins and upon jumping down a small hole to reach the basement containing the Yellow Gem, I noticed how different the atmosphere felt. The entire situation felt eerie and I didn't like it at all, I knew that Kincaid was nearby and I was prepared to fight him in order to get Wendy back safely.

"Kellyn…we need to be careful, there's no telling what we're going to face." Keith whispered.

"I know, but I know that Wendy's in there, I can feel it." I muttered.

"We'll be right here with you, you know what to do." Luana said in a hushed tone as we entered the room where the Yellow Gem once was.

The first thing I immediately noticed upon entering the room was Wendy tied up in the center, with a shirt wrapped around her mouth. The other thing I noticed was Kincaid, grinning like a madman along with six grunts.

"Well now…isn't this lovely…Wendy, your buddy Kellyn is here to rescue you, along with Luana and Keith. I'm still furious with how you ruined our plans to take over Almia…but that doesn't matter, I started a new organization to destroy the region, from city by city! Team Debonairs will rule Almia!" Kincaid said with a cackle as his grunts joined in.

"Really…that's the name you came up with?" I said in annoyance.

"You don't like the name? Oh well, guess it's time to face off against my Pokémon!" Kincaid said as he pulled out a Miniremo, which Espeon tried using Psychic on to destroy it, though to no avail.

"That's not going to work. Grunts, summon some more Pokémon for these troublesome Top Rangers!" Kincaid said as he moved Wendy towards the back of the room, while his grunts used their Miniremos.

Almost instantly, a Pokémon teleported right by us…it was Kincaid's Alakazam...soon afterwards, we heard some roaring as a Gliscor and a few Hippowdon emerged from the sand.

"Alright guys, let's give it our all!" I said as we got into position.

The group of Pokémon immediately attacked, Alakazam tried using Psychic to knock us into the walls, but Espeon countered with a Mirror Coat, launching the Alakazam to the back wall. The Hippowdon and Gliscor managed to hit us with some Mud Bombs, which damaged our Stylers a little. We made some loops around the Hippowdon while doing our best to avoid the Gliscor, the Hippowdon tried launching a few more Mud Bombs and we were all able to avoid those with less trouble.

After making several loops around the Hippowdon, I captured one of them, but I ended up being tackled by the Gliscor as I heard Wendy's muffled scream, while Kincaid giggled. I groaned in pain from the attack but managed to get to my feet quickly with the Gliscor coming back around for a second time. The Gliscor nearly managed to hit me again, but Luana got me out of the way at the last second, with the Pokémon getting stuck in the sand briefly. Using this opportunity, I made several loops around the Gliscor and saw on my Styler that its friendship meter was nearly filled. The Hippowdon tried charging at Keith, but Espeon launched it against the wall while still using its energy to combat the Alakazam, which was still attempting to use Psychic.

Luana made some loops around the thrown Hippowdon and captured it quickly, meaning we had to focus on the Gliscor before facing the Alakazam. However, Alakazam noticed this and stopped trying to attack all of us at once, instead, it launched a Shadow Ball directly at Keith who was a few feet away. With Espeon mentally drained, I knew I had to help Keith, and I immediately tackled him as the Shadow Ball missed him by a few inches. Enraged by this, I made loops around the Alakazam, who was also feeling rather exhausted, which was good for me. However, Alakazam quickly recovered and launched a Shadow Ball at me, which Espeon used Mirror Coat on, sending it back to the Alakazam, which was now seriously injured.

Taking advantage of this, I immediately made more loops around the Pokémon, while I saw the Gliscor out of the corner of my eye coming fast towards not me, but Espeon. Thinking quick, I took Espeon in my arms and dove out of the way, managing to only get a small part of my back cut by Gliscor's fang. Despite the pain, I didn't care about that, making sure everyone came out of here alive was what I cared about and that's what I was going to do.

I saw the Gliscor coming back around once more and I knew I had to be quick, so I made more loops around Alakazam, capturing it after only a dozen or so loops. Now that the playing field was a bit more fair, I focused on the Gliscor as I held Espeon carefully.

"Espeon, if you have the energy, try using your Poké Assist please." I whispered as Espeon's eyes lit up, with purple rings appearing in front of me.

"N-no…why is that Espeon still here?!" Kincaid screamed.

I paid him no mind and instead directed Espeon to stop Gliscor from moving, with the rings contacting the Pokémon, while also filling up it's friendship meter a bit. I quickly made several loops around the speedy Pokémon and after a tiring battle that we all faced, the Gliscor was caught. The Miniremos quickly malfunctioned and became useless, as the Pokémon all fled the room. This only made the group infuriated and had Kincaid desperately looking for an escape route.

"Espeon, awesome work. Can you please hold all of these abhorrent people down?" I asked as Espeon used Psychic to prevent Kincaid and his cronies from moving.

Luana and Keith took out some zip ties and put them on everyone while I went over to Wendy. She had tears coming down her face as I untied her and removed the shirt around her mouth. Wendy immediately hugged me the second I untied her and shortly afterwards, the both of us got up as she examined my cut, putting the same shirt that she was tied up with around my back and tying it securely as we both went over to Keith and Luana.

"Everyone…you all came to save me? Thank you…thank you so much." Wendy said as she gave each of us a hug, including Espeon.

Kincaid scoffed and opened his mouth to say something, though I immediately glared at him, which made him and his lackeys shiver as we all chuckled.

"That's right, we did come to save you, though it was Kellyn who put the plan into action. We're glad to have taken part in rescuing you, let's head back to the Ranger Union." Luana said.

"Espeon, please teleport all of the grunts and Kincaid to the Ranger Union's interrogation room." Keith said as Espeon's eyes turned blue, with Team Debonair vanishing instantly.

"Good work everyone, mission accomplished!" I said as we all cheered.

"Since that's over with, now let's go back to the Ranger Union, Espeon, do your thing!" Keith said as we all instantly teleported to the lobby of the Ranger Union.

"Wow…I'm glad to be back! I'm so relieved that I was rescued, it's a good thing that those grunts were dumb enough to not notice my Styler. How can I thank you guys?" Wendy asked as I ambushed her with a hug, embracing her tightly as I began to sob.

"W-Wendy…just having you back is good enough for me." I said as I hugged Wendy tighter.

"I'm…happy too Kellyn…but I can't…breathe." Wendy said as I loosened my grip.

"S-sorry…I was beginning to feel depressed without you. It's just so good to have you back!" I said as Wendy smiled.

"Don't be sorry, I can understand exactly how you feel. Kincaid and his goons kept taunting me the whole time, saying that you'll never find me and that I may as well give up. But you, and Luana along with Keith and his Espeon definitely proved them wrong!" Wendy said as Luana and Keith happily gave Wendy a hug of their own.

I examined Wendy's clothing and face, feeling a bit worried considering the trickery Team Dim Sun has pulled before with that doppelganger. Luana and Keith immediately understood why I was making sure Wendy really was the real deal, since they were around for the various traps and tricks Team Dim Sun has done before. Keith on the other hand, managed to lighten the mood a bit with his perplexed expression, he knew that we already encountered that imposter, but his expression only managed to make me chuckle.

"You know Kellyn, I don't mind you checking me out, but you seem really worried, especially considering how you're doing it. I'm not a doppelganger you know!" Wendy said.

"Hmm, that's exactly what a doppelganger would say! I know how to get you to talk!" I said as I tickled Wendy, which immediately made her start laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Wendy responded just as I expected she would, since she was already laughing, I figured tickling her a little more wouldn't be so bad. This went on for a minute or so as Wendy continued to laugh, which also brought a smile to our faces as we saw how happy she was. I soon stopped tickling Wendy and couldn't have felt more relieved than when I saw her laughing with a genuinely cheerful expression, letting me know that I had nothing to worry about.

"Kellyn, if you're still thinking that I'm not the real Wendy, then I can prove to you that I am. Want to know how?" Wendy asked as Luana and Keith exchanged looks.

"I certainly do, tell me!" I said eagerly as Wendy leaned in close before kissing me passionately on the lips.

"There's your answer, I hope that was good enough!" Wendy said as I grinned happily, while Luana patted me on the back while Keith whistled.

"You're…you're definitely Wendy!" I said as everyone laughed.

"That was a really crazy adventure, it's a great thing that Wendy is okay." Luana said with a smile.

"You're right, I'm glad that I was able to help you guys out, especially you Kellyn, it was the least that I could do." Keith said.

"To make things even better, Kincaid was captured!" Luana said.

"Thanks guys, I don't think I would have been able to rescue Wendy on my own. Capturing Kincaid really made me feel good know that he won't be able to hurt anyone where he's going. Do you guys want to do anything as a group?" I asked.

"That would be nice, but I think you and Wendy should spend some time together! I'll take a raincheck though!" Luana said as Wendy wrapped her arm around me.

"Yeah, you can already tell she's really missed you, hopefully you guys won't end up breaking anyone's eardrums when you go into your bedroom! I'll see you guys later!" Keith said as he exited the Ranger Union.

"Hah, Keith's so ridiculous. I'll be seeing you later Kellyn, you and Wendy got a lot of catching up to do." Luana said as she went upstairs.

"Well…they're not wrong, right?" I asked as Wendy ruffled up my hair before she planted a kiss on my nose.

"They definitely aren't! Let's go in the bedroom, I have to go and get all of this sand off me, it was really annoying. But…maybe you and I can have some fun afterwards?" Wendy asked.

"Man, this seems like a really great dream…" I said as Wendy pinched me which made me rub my arm in response.

"It's not a dream Kellyn, I can promise you that. I can tell that you really missed me, didn't you?" Wendy asked as we went into the bedroom.

"Of course I did, I was…I was feeling so lost without you…" I said as Wendy kissed my hand.

"I know, I was feeling the same way. I won't leave your side again, don't you worry. Let me go ahead and wash this sand off, otherwise, we might end up being on the beach." Wendy said as I chuckled.

Wendy went and put her clothes in the washer before heading into the bathroom. After Wendy went inside, I sat on the bed, overjoyed that Wendy was back at the Ranger Union, safe and sound. I decided to glance through my Styler while I waited for Wendy and saw that it was already 1:20 P.M., which really surprised me.

_'__Wow, guess we took longer in those Ruins than I thought…that doesn't matter though, what matters is we got Wendy back and survived an encounter with Kincaid. I have to do something nice for Wendy to show her my appreciation for her…she's already a great girlfriend, but I need to let her know just how much I adore her.' _I thought to myself as Wendy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Sorry I took so long, I'm kind of starving, do you want to get something to eat?" Wendy asked as I became speechless.

"Um…W-Wendy…I…" I stammered as I tried to form the words, feeling a bit down that I was at a loss for what to say.

"Kellyn? You're looking a bit pale, are you getting a fever?" Wendy asked as I attempted to regain my composure.

"N-no…Wendy…I just wanted to say…um…I really, really adore you as a person. If I didn't have you, I'd have my parents and sister, along with everyone else at the Ranger Union, but…I feel like just like my family, you're a part of me. We've been friends for so long and…I can't imagine being without you in my life…" I said as Wendy was overcome with emotion, with a few tears forming as she embraced me tightly.

"O-oh Kellyn…I love you so much…you've always been there for me. I really cherish you so much Kellyn, I can't thank you enough for all the kind things you've done. You've never hurt me once and the same goes for me. In fact, I have a reward for you." Wendy said as we embraced for a few moments.

We quickly broke from the embrace as Wendy immediately laid on top of me and put one of her hands behind my head, ruffling my hair. Wendy bit her bottom lip and gave me a quick kiss at first, but she soon started smooching me while I kissed her back with the same amount of love. Eventually, Wendy put the towel by my side…which quickly led to Wendy and I making love for a while, with the two of us snuggling when we were finished.

"You're…you're really Wendy…that was intense." I said as Wendy giggled.

"Yes it was, I loved every second of it. Since it's early…what else did you want to do?" Wendy asked.

"Well…can you and I just snuggle in bed today? I mean…if you'd want to, that is." I said as Wendy immediately got close to me.

"There isn't anything else I'd rather do today." Wendy said as I kissed her on the cheek.

Wendy and I did just that, snuggling together in each other's warmth for the entire day, only getting some food for each other whenever we were hungry or heading to the bathroom and after it became nighttime, we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

About two months after Wendy was abducted, we did all sorts of things and we bonded even closer than before, such as going on quite a lot of dates, which was something we both enjoyed. One day, I woke up feeling very refreshed as usual. When I opened my eyes, I felt Wendy squeezing my face and giggling. I turned towards her and saw how happy she looked, even more so than usual.

"Good morning Wendy, did you have a good rest?" I asked.

"I did! Sorry for squishing your face, you just looked so adorable." Wendy said.

"Hahah, thank you, no need to be sorry, I didn't mind. What did you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well…my parents are back from their vacation…I was wondering if…we could see them so I can tell them that I'm happily together with you." Wendy said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Sure, that'll be great! Would you like to do so now?" I asked.

"If you want to, sure!" Wendy said.

"I do, let me go ahead and get ready!" I said as I found a suit I had on before rushing into the bathroom and getting ready.

I came out of the bathroom to see Wendy in awe of what I was wearing, which was a dark blue dress shirt, a white tie, and black dress pants. Wendy soon snapped out of her daze and put on a dazzling dress which was the same color as my shirt, when I saw how she looked even more gorgeous than before, I was just as in awe as she was previously.

"Do you like what you see?" Wendy asked as she giggled.

"Yes I do, you look even more beautiful than before!" I said as Wendy blushed.

"Well thank you, you're looking very dashing as well. Let's go and surprise them at their house in Pueltown before it gets late, it's already 2:19 P.M.!" Wendy said as I widened my eyes.

"Huh?! No wonder I felt so rested!" I said as we headed to Wendy's parents.

After several minutes of walking, we reached Wendy's parents residence, which was a beautiful two story home with an amazing garden. Wendy knocked on the door and her parents answered, joyful to see her. Despite me worrying about Wendy's parents being happy seeing me with their daughter, I knew I didn't have anything to worry about since they knew me for years. The two of us had lunch there and we talked about everything we did while they were vacationing. Of course, given the circumstances, there were a lot of tears from them after Wendy and I were recounting everything that nearly happened to both of us. Wendy and I spent a few hours there, with it being 5:07 P.M. when we left their home.

"That was fun, I always do a bit of a double take seeing your mom, you two look so similar, especially with the green hair." I said as Wendy laughed.

"Hahah, we definitely do look alike! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my parents always liked you, just like your family felt the same way about me." Wendy said.

"Speaking of which, how about we see my parents for dinner?" I asked.

"That's a great idea, they're going to be so happy seeing us together!" Wendy said as we both headed back to the Ranger Union while I let mom know Wendy and I are going to be there for dinner.

As 8 P.M. approached, Wendy and I went to see my parents and sister as an official couple, with all of them being overjoyed seeing us holding us, especially since they wanted us to be together for a while now. After spending a few hours at my parent's place, Wendy and I were exhausted and came back to the Ranger Union with the both of us going to bed around 11 P.M. or so, snuggling close to each other as we fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up and stretched, noticing Wendy was dressed already. After I finished rubbing my eyes to help myself get awake, I she saw Wendy walking over to me before she bent down and kissed me on the nose.

"Good morning handsome, are you ready to help out some citizens today?" Wendy asked as I got out of bed.

"Well good morning to you gorgeous, I'll be ready in a few minutes!" I said as I got my uniform and headed into the bathroom.

After I finished getting ready for the day as usual, I messaged Luana, Keith and Murph my plan, telling them to be in the lobby twenty minutes from now. I waited a little bit before each of them messaged me back, excited for what I had planned. I stepped outside of the bathroom, putting my pajamas in the dresser while Wendy lovingly gazed at me.

"Yay Kellyn, you're done!" Wendy said as she hugged me.

"Woah, hi Wendy, you're certainly happy to see me!" I said.

"I always am! Let's get going!" Wendy said as she grabbed my hand, with the both of us heading to the cafeteria.

Wendy and I entered the cafeteria and got our breakfast which consisted of toast, Oran berries and jam. After we finished eating, Wendy and I put our trays with the other ones needing to be cleaned and we headed outside where I was ready to put my plan into action.

"Er, Wendy…is it okay if you wait here for a moment? I'm going to get you something to show my appreciation for you." I said as Wendy grinned.

"I already know how much you appreciate me, you don't need to get me anything!" Wendy said.

"Oh I definitely do, I won't be long, alright?" I said.

"That isn't a problem at all Kellyn, go ahead and take your time!" Wendy said as I gave her a kiss on the lips before running to Pueltown.

As I reached Pueltown, I looked through the various different businesses, specifically looking for a luxurious jewelry store. After searching for several minutes, I found a jewelry store that was considered one of the best in the region, which was simply titled as John's Fine Stones and Jewelry. I was immediately greeted when I entered the store by the owner, and quickly headed over to him, eager to seek out an engagement ring.

"Ah, hello Kellyn, how may I help the amazing Vatonage Ranger?" John asked.

"Hello John, I'd like to buy an engagement ring that's encrusted with sapphires please. I'm sure you have something elegant like that!" I said as John smiled.

"You know I do! I got this one in today, it's a 24 karat gold ring with four sapphires and a lovely diamond in the center." John said as he presented me with said ring.

"Hmm, what's the price?" I asked as John smiled.

"Normally this goes for ten thousand Pokédollars, but since you and with your friends saved Almia, I'll give it to you for seven thousand Pokédollars." John said.

"Wow, thank you John, I'll take it! Wendy is going to love it." I said as I paid for the ring, with John placing the ring in a velvet lined box.

"She definitely will, I'm so happy that two Top Rangers are going to be getting married, congratulations!" John said.

"Thank you John, have a great day!" I said as I exited the store with the ring in my pocket.

I quickly made my way back to the Ranger Union and entered the lobby, seeing Luana, Keith, Murph and Wendy. Once Wendy saw me, her face lit up, though she had no idea of my plan.

"Hi Kellyn, I was missing you pretty terribly! Were you able to complete what you had to do?" Wendy asked.

"I missed you too sweetheart, I was able to accomplish what I needed to do, close your eyes for me please." I said as Wendy did so, while I took the box out of my pocket and got on one knee.

"Is it alright if I open my eyes now?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, sure, go ahead Wendy!" I said as Wendy opened her eyes and saw me as I opened the box, which made her gasp.

"K-Kellyn…that's…for me?" Wendy asked as I nodded my head.

"It is. Wendy, I'm so glad to have met you. You're not only a lifelong friend, but also an invaluable and irreplaceable partner, both as Rangers and romantically. I adore you and love you so much. I'll always want to be with you Wendy, because you're the love of my life. Now I just have to ask you…Wendy…will you marry me?" I asked as a few tears began to stream down Wendy's face.

"Yes…yes Kellyn, I will marry you!" Wendy said as I placed the ring on her finger with everyone cheering as we gave each other an embrace followed by a kiss.

**A/N: As always, I'm glad to see people reading my stories. Thank you to everyone who read this story, followed it, or favorited it, I truly appreciate it. **


End file.
